How Nana Knows The Mafia
by Akainokami
Summary: Sawada Ieyatsu, being trained by the strongest Acrobaleno, is the next in line boss of Vongola. Iemitsu thinks that his wife doesn't know anything and his younger son named Sawada Tsunayoshi died at the age of eight. Apparently, he's wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Take note: I do not own KHR but I can make AU out of it. *Laughs evilly* May the Fiction begin!

**Chapter one: Sawada Tsunayoshi, The Forgotten Child Of Vongola**

A brown-haired female slips inside the living room, making sure that no one was there with her, she pulls out a rose-scented letter from her pocket and opened it.

**Dear Kaa-san,**

**I finished travelling around the world. It was great! Being able to do all sorts of stuff (Nothing dangerous: I'm honest -really-). Uncle Checkers taught me how to read and write using twenty different languages and more! I also gained my college degree while I was in Italy and London (Just for one year each, in the subjects of Mathematics, (Took me a long while to finish) Science, Literature and History. Of course, I can now sustain all my expenses like an average adult, but let's keep this a secret to Onii-san and Tou-san shall we?**

**I came to see Otou-san and found out that he is busy doing paperwork in Italy (you and I know that Otou-san's work doesn't always revolve in extremes right? So don't fret!). I had to stay with Aria-nee house for a while to watch him and though she's nice, you will always be the best mother I ever had, Okaa-san! (Remember that!) I heard that Onii-chan will be the Vongola tenth right? We have to celebrate for him then!**

**Well ... Umm... Our 13th birthday is also coming up and I really miss you ... So! This could be the right moment to come back home in Japan and make up for all the times we missed five years ago. Hopefully, you could explain this all to Onii-san about my shortcoming. (Don't include the important parts)**

**SEE YOU SOON THEN MAMA! ^.^ !LOVE YOU!**

**P.S.**

**Everyone wants me to be part of their family, but I only have one family in mind and that's with you, Okaa-san! They're even naming me as the second most kind yet feared hit man in the world, quite funny that I'm named a hit man even if I never killed anyone, this goes to show why I'm the lone assassin so they won't find out. Hmm ... I think as soon as I reach there, I'll have to act like the same old Tsuna so that everyone can remember me again and to the fact that no stalker would follow me, Ne?**

**S****ilently ****T****hanking From,**

**Pietoso Cielo**

'Tsuna-kun..' Nana smiled, reading the letter. Her son never did stop giving her letters since he left with that man. That man who saved her little Tsunayoshi from the mafia, the mafia her husband works with ... Her child's savior, named ...Checkerface.

"Gao~!" A cute mini lion purred out to the female brunette, it had an orange flaming mane with yellow skin, lying on her lap sleeping. Nana smiled at this act, reaching to pat the lion's mane, she wasn't surprised when she didn't get burnt knowing that this cub was Tsuna's pet, Nuts.

"Wakey-waky Nuts~!"

"Gao~?"

"You have to go back to Tsu-kun now~"

"Gao!"

"Don't worry~! You will see Mama again. "

"Gao?..."

"I Promise."

"Gao~!"

Nana laughed as the lion cub jumped off to the floor then started to roll towards the exit like the cute kitty it is. When Nuts finally disappeared, the mother stood up and threw her son's letter to the burning fireplace (courtesy of her husband, Iemitsu), just like all the letters she received from him in the past. Nana watched the letter slowly turning to ashes, 'My little Tsu-kun ... Growing up so fast.' Nana then glanced up, seeing the family pictures and wall clock. "Oh no!" She said, heading towards the kitchen. 'I should start making food for dinner.'

When Nana was just about to begin cutting the fish, she heard a ruckus outside.

"Lambo! Dame!"

"Nyahahaha! Lambo-san is the greatest!"

"Shut up! Cow brat!"

"Now now Gokudera! He's just a kid."

"Who said you can join us, baseball freak."

"Ieyatsu did."

"Juudaime?!"

"Yes, Gokudera-san, I did."

"If Juudaime says so..."

"SAWADA! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!"

"Stop following Juudaime, turf head!"

"NANI?!"

Nana smiled yet again, " Ne? Fuuta-kun, can you open the door for me? Bianchi-san? Can you help me cook for our unsuspected guests?" A pink-haired woman and a young blond boy came to view, Tsuna wrote to her that the woman's title in the mafia was Poison Scorpion, Bianchi. On the other hand, the boy to the left has the title of Fuuta De Stella.

"Hai!" Fuuta went, skipping happily towards the door to greet his 'Nii-san'. "Of course, Maman. " Bianchi said, heating the pan for frying. Nana watched the two for a while and remembered what her younger child said to her before leaving, 'Mafia isn't always bad nor is it good. It would depend on how you perceive it, that's all.' Nana then continued with her work.

"Yatsu-nii!"

"Kaa-san! Tadaima!" Her older son called out, closing the door. Nana estimates through the sound of their footsteps and voices (excluding Reborn of course) that there was about six visitors entering the house. Nana, like the mother she is, answers back, "Yatsu-kun! I have something very important to tell you later so get ready!"

Her older son wasn't good at taking news anymore, ever since he met his first time tutor, Reborn.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~ Flash back ~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.

_"Ciaossu! I'm Reborn, the strongest hit man, here to tutor you." The baby suited in a black outfit greeted her bewildered son. Obviously, her older child wouldn't believe the baby even if it was written in the pliers I let him see. (I wasn't much surprised like my child here because my younger child, Tsu-kun, immediately sent me a warning about a tutor coming over from Italy to teach my son)_

_"Isn't this great, Yatsu-kun? He will be tutoring you for free and all we have to give is space and food. He will only leave until your grades hit the top marks!" I said cheerfully, "Maybe with this your grades would go higher, reaching top one in class! Imagine my son with a diploma~!" I somewhat daydreamed about that. (Hey! A mother could dream for her child's future you know?)_

_"Kaa-san! He is just just a baby! He can't teach me!" My older son said, waving his hands to me, he thought I didn't notice so he faced the baby hit man, "Why can't you just go home kid-ITAAII!" Apparently, all children and even some adults don't like to be insulted by others._

_"Maman. I'll be staying in Dame-Yatsu's room." The hit man said, dragging my whimpering child upstairs with him. "Good night~!" It was the last thing they heard me say when they closed the door._

_I sat down the couch as droplets of water come out from my eyes. "Tsu-kun... You're right..." I whispered, more droplets falling from my eyes._

_"It's either you or your brother..." I gulped, trembling slightly, remembering my child's dream at the same time accepting the situation before me. "That will be taken away from me t-to become... The Vo-Vongola boss..."_

_I stared down, silently wiping as the words my five-year old son, Tsunayoshi, echoed in my mind:_

_"Don't worry Kaa-san! I'll just change fate! I'll change it with my dying will!"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.Flash Back End~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.

"What's wrong maman?" Reborn asked, while stealing Ieyatsu's miso soup. "Reborn!" The future boss of Vongola screamed, "Give it back!"

"No way, Dame-Yatsu." The baby slurped the miso soup in one gulp before putting the bowl to the table. The teenager just sighed, sitting back eating the rest of his food possessively.

"Tsuna-kun's coming home." Nana stated, watching her son's eyes be filled with dread. "Yatsu-kun?" Nana never did find out why her older son hated his younger brother. It was his fault for making Tsuna cry every day starting from Tsuna's first day in Namimori kindergarten.

"I thought he is dead..." Yatsu was gripping his chopsticks too hard, it snapped. Everyone in the room was surprised except for his mother, Nana.

"Yatsu-kun! Why do you hate your brother so much?!" Nana scolded, her memories with Tsuna flashing in her head.

_"Kaa-san!" A small brunette cried, hugging his mother, "Onii-chan hates me!" _

_"There there, Tsu-kun. Maybe Yatsu-kun didn't mean it." The mother, Nana said but the boy just stared at her._

_His soft brown eyes started growing dull, letting the mother wonder what just happened._

_"Then why did Onii-chan let his friends hurt me?"_

"Because he left us!" Ieyatsu shouted, pointing at his mother who just turned away, "And most importantly, he did nothing but trouble!"

_"Tsu-kun? Why did you do that to your Ojii-san?" Nana asked him, the boy faced her, showing a soft orange flame._

_"Otou-san likes Onii-chan right?" The boy asked, shocking her mother, "That's why I acted that way to Ojii-san so he would go for Onii-chan."_

_"Tsu-kun..."_

_"Ojii-san came here to see who could be the next boss, Kaa-san... That could either be me or Onii-chan." The boy pulled her mother's hand towards his own, the boy pulled her towards the kitchen and cheerfully claim out loud,_

_"Didn't you hear what Ojii-chan said? Onii-chan has po-ten-ti-al to become great! Mama must make food to celebrate for Nii-chan!_

"He didn't want to leave Yatsu-kun! Remember he quoted that family members shouldn't hate each other?" Nana hope that these important words get drilled in her son's head, but it didn't. Ieyatsu just stood up, eyes covered by his bangs.

"If my dumb brother did..." Ieyatsu's words sharpened with a tinge of venom, "Then why destroy everything I hold dear?"

_It was a rainy day when Nana heard a soft knock by the door,_ _"Tsu-kun?" The woman went outside their house and found a silent brunette, he was bruised all over. "Come inside Tsu-kun! You might get a fever!"_

_"I promised..." Nana stopped, looking slowly at her wet child. The child's eyes were orange and dull._

_"I promised Nii-san I wouldn't touch his things anymore... Because I always break them."_

_"But Tsu-kun~ don't you remember?" Nana said with a hint of desperation, "I am both you and your Nii-san mother, making me the owner of both of you!"_

_"Really?" Tsuna's eyes suddenly dimmered back to brown, "Then that makes you an...Except...ion.." And the boy fell down, being caught just in time by his mother._

"Ma-maybe tha-that's why I le-left, Nii-san." An unknown voice answered, everyone immediately looked at that direction. The figure had brown spiky hair, honey brown eyes, wearing a white suit added with a white fedora. On his shoulder was a yellow lion cub, sleeping peacefully. All in all, a darker version of Ieyatsu, minus the spiky hair (Ieyatsu has a more tamed hair so his hairstyle is similar to his father, Iemitsu).

"Ta-Tadaima Kaa-san!" The brunette bowed to Nana then to the others, "I-I'm Ieyatsu's younger brother.." The brunette bowed again, not meeting anyone's eye, "Sa-Sawada Tsuna yoshi..."

Before the next chapter...

Tsuna: Hi Reborn!

Reborn: Why am I training another OC again? Answer me Dame-Tsuna!

Tsuna: HIIEE! *dodges lots of bullets* I DON'T KNOW!

Author: To be continued.

Tsuna: Help me! *Runs away from angry Reborn*


	2. Chapter 2: Chiaro Cielo

Take note: I do not own KHR but I can make AUs out of it. Forgot to mention the OC though. *Sighs* Can I stop writing this notes because you and I know that I don't own KHR right?

* * *

**Chapter Two: Chiaro Cielo, Feared Yet Loved Hitman**

"Thank you for riding with us. Please come again."

A brunette with his lion cub called Nuts started walking out of the so-called airplane. The brunette had spiky yet soft brown hair and cheerful honey brown eyes, wearing a white suit followed by a white fedora, he held very few things like a light brown suitcase, a pocket watch and of course a cellphone, being used to communicate with someone at the moment.

Surprising why nobody wondered why this child was walking alone especially since he is just turning thirteen-years old within this month. This boy, however, was not one to underestimate, his name known by all in the mafia...Chiaro Cielo, second greatest hit man in the world. Rumors say that this assassin could even beat the great Reborn but alas! This two would never meet for the number one hit man decided to train the young boss in the Vongola family and the other well... Takes missions like the lone wolf he is. No one knows though that this person is actually the deceased son of Iemitsu, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Sorry Aria..." Tsuna apologized, "I need some time off with my family." Looking down he sees his hyper pet Nuts running around like a cheetah, maybe a baby version but close enough.

"I understand Cielo but you should probably get a famiglia to work with." A motherly voice scolded from the cellphone. Tsuna just sighs, 'This is the boss of the Giglio Nero Family for you.'

"But I do work! I met lots of famiglias even." Tsuna knew this was a half-truth. He did work for lots of people including the Vindice even, however, it was not very long before he left them and continued moving on to the next country. This was also another reason he is still being hunted down by the mafia, he is single and talented.

"A permanent famiglia Cielo-kun!" Her voice was ringing in his ears, making the boy push the cellphone a little away from his delicate ears.

"Oh well! Got to go now! See ya~!" As the brunet shut his phone off, he looks around to see the nearest pond. 'Gomen ne...Aria…' The boy tosses the phone in, creating a short-circuit.

- Italy -

"Cielo? Cielo!" The black-haired woman, Aria, screams towards her cellphone.

*_Beep beep beep beep_*

"Is something wrong boss?" A blond asked, watching the woman put down her phone.

"I'm fine Gamma. Let's go~!"

"Heh? Where?"

"Shopping of course~!"

"O-Okay…" The man named Gamma nodded as Aria walk out, humming an eerie song. 'What the hell just happened here?'

"Hmmm…" Tsuna thought, counting his fingers while walking. Nuts was sniffing around, looking for danger.

"Nuts…" Tsuna said, letting the animal gaze at him with wonder, "How many identities did I make?"

"Gaooo~!"

"Forty-nine huh? That's many." Tsuna then stared back at his hands, "So Dame-Tsuna would be my 50th."

"Gao!"

"Don't worry Nuts. Only sky users can see you remember?" Tsuna laughs, remembering the first couple of times when the famiglias freak out because of an unknown cute voice. But now, every one of them mafia guys comments on how he gets spotted because of his pet's lovable voice. 'Uncle Checkers…'

_Here is a present for you. My little Tsuna~" A man wearing a checker-faced mask called out, holding a box with a hole in the middle._

"_Uncle Checkers~!" A boy excitedly said, running towards the formally suited man._

"_Tsuna listen to me." The boy stops to look up at his uncle, earning him a soft smile._

"_Before we begin your training... You must keep this bo-" The man was shocked as the boy grabbed the container weapon away from him._

"_He is hungry…" Tsuna whispered, putting the cube near his ears. The man stared, stun on how this boy could hear the insides of a box weapon, 'Abilities similar to Talbot perhaps? Tsuna is really worth teaching then'_

"_Uncle Checkers?" The man came back to his senses, looking back at the little clueless boy._

"_What is a sky flame?"_

"_It the orange flame you can create." The man smiles proudly as the boy showed his fingers glowing with soft orange flames. "Like this uncle?"_

"_Yes…"_

"Uncle did a lot of effort just to steal a simple ring for us to use on you…" Tsuna looked down, watching a now depressed lion, "But it was worth it so don't worry Nuts!"

"Gao~?"

"Yes. Uncle returned those Vongola rings afterwards so don't blame yourself alright?"

"Gao!"

Tsuna stops, looking up at a modern-looking home filled with noise. "We're here Nuts... You know what to do." Looking back at Nuts, Nuts jumped up at his shoulder, settling down for a sleep.

"Here I go then…" Tsuna opened the door silently, surprised to see what's happening inside.

"Then why destroy everything I hold dear?"

Tsuna's heart tightened as he heard those words, 'Nii-san…' Gaining the ability to speak to the audience, Tsuna whispered, a voice similar to his past identity here (Dame-Tsuna).

"Ma-maybe tha-that's why I le-left, Nii-san." Tsuna carefully entered the room filled with watchers.

"Ta-Tadaima Kaa-san!" The brunette bowed to Nana then to the others, "I-I'm Ieyatsu's younger brother.." The brunette bowed again, not meeting anyone's eye, "Sa-Sawada Tsuna yoshi..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tsu-kun!" Nana stood up, hugging her travelling son, Tsuna.

"Why are you here?" Ieyatsu asked coldly but was suddenly kicked by Reborn.

"ITTE!"

"Maman. Why didn't you tell us Ieyatsu has a younger brother?" Reborn was curious because this was not mentioned in Vongola's database. It only states there that Sawada Tsunayoshi died in a car accident, nothing more, and nothing less.

"Reborn..." Ieyasu didn't like that look of his tutor, it showed complete confusion. 'So even Reborn doesn't know where Tsuna went.' Ieyasu just shrugged his head, coming to the conclusion that he didn't want to know the secrets behind it.

"Ahhh~" The suited teenager yawned along with his cute lion, "I t-told her to Ummm..." Tsuna puts his hat away in his suitcase which contain toys. 'Got to act like you don't know the baby, Tsuna.'

Reborn stares at Tsuna for a while, making Tsuna feel goosebumps. After the X-ray, Reborn concluded that this boy needed some training from him too since he was going to be the brother of the next Vongola boss. "Then sit down and eat."

"I-I'm not hu-hungry!" Tsuna stammered, 'What is he thinking?!'

"Ah! Tsu-kun." Nana looked at the tension between her child and her older child's tutor. "This is the great tutor I was talking about in the letter." Tsuna stares at Reborn with a tinge of curiosity, "He helped Yatsu-kun make so much friends!"

"U-Oh! You mean him..." Tsuna pulls out a letter for everyone to read.

**Dear Tsu-kun,**

**Yatsu-kun's tutor Reborn is really great! I haven't received a single complaint from the teachers, Yatsu-kun made even more friends added with some family members and most importantly two pretty girls. (I don't know who he'll pick though) I know you would like Reborn too if you met him.**

**P.S.**

**Reborn-kun says he's the best hit man ever. Ain't that nice?**

**Come back soon,**

**Sawada Nana**

"Ehh?!" Ieyatsu blushed, "Kaa-san!"

"It's true Yatsu-kun!" Nana giggled as everyone even Tsuna glance at the blond. "I prefer Kyoko-chan though~" Making the blond look like a red tomato.

"Dame-Yatsu..." Reborn just tilted his fedora, 'Stop denying already.'

"Reborn-kun! Do you want to read Tsu-kun's response?" Nana pulled out the only letter she didn't burn from her bag. This time, the brunet was the one who blush, not from denial but from embarrassment. "He thinks you're a-"

"Ka-Kaa-san! Noo~!" Tsuna whined, reaching for the letter which he couldn't reach due to his height.

"Tsu-kun~! This is for your own good!" Nana taunted, throwing the paper to Yamamoto. Yamamoto smiled and started the passing game.

"Gokudera!"

"I got it, baseball freak."

"HIE! Gi-Give it back!"

"Lambo-san wants to play too!"

"Lambo no!"

"Wha-! Turf head get it!"

"EXTREME!"

"Thi-This isn-isn't a game!"

"Do you want me to get it Reborn?"

"Aneki-!" *Falls down*

"Gokudera-kun!"

"I-I'm sorry... Juudaime!" *Faints*

"YOU'RE EXTREMELY GOOD AT THIS! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB SAWADA!"

"NO-NO W-WAYY!"

"Got it! Yatsu-nii!"

"Fuuta! Thanks!"

"Ni-Nii-san~!"

"Sorry bro. I want to read it to- Gah!"

"Baka-Yatsu. We're all going to read it in the end. That's the boss' job."

"Re-Reborn-san~! Noo~!"

Yamamoto and Ryohei was pinning the poor brunet, Gokudera went out with Bianchi running after him, I-pin and Lambo were upstairs playing, Nana and Fuuta was smiling happily on the side, Ieyatsu's head was on the floor with Reborn standing on top of it holding a yellow sheet of paper. "I'll read it."

Opening the letter, the baby smirked vainly.

**Dear Kaa-san,**

**If this person named Reborn really did that to Nii-san within a short span of time, he must really be a cool hit man! Nii-san is very stubborn and proud so what he did is a miracle! I wonder if I can talk to him if I come back? You know... Because his great and all... I doubt he would want to talk to me, Dame-Tsuna...**

**P.S.**

**Can you give me his signature? Not that I care and all... Oh! And what's a hit man?**

**Sincerely from,**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Everyone in the room was laughing except Reborn, Lambo, I-pin, Nana and Tsuna. (Lambo and I-pin is upstairs, Nana read it before as for Tsuna... He pushed off the two laughing people away and went up screaming, "Go-Good night!")

"Heh!" Reborn looked down at muttering Ieyatsu, "Hear that Dame-Yatsu? You should idolize me too like your brother."

"No way!"

"Hahaa~ I-I gotta go now.. See ya Ieyatsu." Yamamoto stood up, softly smiling at them before leaving.

"Extreme fun today Sawada. Have to check on Kyoko now. Bye." Ryohei also stood up and ran out of the room.

"Yatsu-kun." Nana said in a pleading voice, Ieyatsu looked up. "Tsu-kun will be attending school again so please take care of him."

"He will Maman. Right Yatsu?" Reborn sent him a glare, letting Ieyatsu shudder. "I will, Kaa-san."

"Off you go then~" Nana hummed, going back to the kitchen, "Fuuta? Do you want to help me with the dishes?"

"Un!" Leaving the tutor and its student alone.

"Go sleep, Dame-Yatsu."

Ha-hai!"

"Just like how I remembered it as.." Tsuna smiles, now wearing a 27 shirt with loose pants.

"Gao~" Nuts whispered, jumping on the soft bed. Tsuna smiles and settles on the bed.

Feeling comfortable, Tsuna looked at his sleeping pet before falling into Dreamland,

"Good night Nuts."

* * *

I would like to thank; IMBOSIBRUU and Alia Inverse for their cooperation. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3: Traveler Cielo

Th Fiction's Setting: After The Future Incident (Millefiore thing)

* * *

**Chapter three: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Traveler And Linguist**

"Hmm..." Tsunayoshi sighs off, walking towards his past school which he is now enrolled in with a cute lio-kitty.

"Gao~?"The kitty named Nuts asks, watching his owner being so anxious about something.

"Nothing major Nuts... Just thinking of an explanation when Nii-san sees my real agenda..." Tsuna rants, scratching his head for an idea to pop out, "Nii-san already has his hands full in just becoming a mafia Don so why bother him with your own?"

"Gao!" Nuts puffed up, making his owner laugh happily.

"Don't worry Nuts. I doubt Nii-san would find out about my secret identity." Tsuna pats the lion, "Though if he did and ask moi, I will just reject the offer like the rest of that mafia."

"Gao~!" Tsuna nods in agreement. Nuts was this boy's most loyal and trusted companion during his many travels so it shouldn't be surprising if they can read each other's mind.

"Nuts? Do you feel that?" Both of them unwantingly turned back, sensing a dark presence getting near, creating destruction within it's path.

"HIE?! Nii-san made Reborn angry!" Tsuna panickly starts running along with his pet, 'Come on legs! Let me live another day!'

"I made it!" Tsuna smiles, sensing that he has a couple of minutes to spare. Too tired from the run, the brunet settles down for a short break near the gates of his school. Unknowingly, a certain murder-disciplinarian was passing by checking for any disturbances in his beloved school and his first stop was the location of our favorite assassin.

Moving closer to the slacking student, the aura of the disciplinarian went killer-crazy, muttering coldly at the new student, "Herbivore..."

* * *

"HIIEEE!" Reborn heard while he was punish-training his student, Ieyatsu. Together with the two was Gokudera, jogging innocently pass destroyed properties.

"What was that?" Gokudera asks to his boss as he continued to 'jog' with Ieyatsu.

"I *Pant* Don't know.." Ieyatsu breathe out, thinking that he could relax for a bit, he sat down. The pissed baby hit man however didn't agree with his pupil, pulling out a green gun to shoot him.

"Did I say you could rest? Get going Dame-Yatsu!" The bullet nearly hits its target within a few inches and immediately, the blond stood up and run for dear life. (Just like his younger brother but with the devil himself)

"Reborn! What have I done to you?" He screamed, causing the wrath of the hit man to increase.

"Ask that to yourself Baka-Yatsu." Reborn answered smoothly, shooting another bullet at his student. 'What kind of older brother are you?'

_"Morning Nii-san!" Tsuna cheers to happy Ieyatsu going down. Immediately, Ieyatsu's expression changed to annoyed._

_"Shouldn't you be leaving by now?"_

_Tsuna just looked at him with a surprised expression, "B-But I want-ted to walk wi-with you toda-"_

_"You're not that forgetful! Besides, why would I want to go with you?"_

_"Ni-Nii-san?"_

_"You'll just ruin my reputation in school. Being, the Dame-Tsuna you are."_

_The brunette looked down which apparently, the mother noticed when she too came out from the kitchen to greet her older child. "Tsu-kun?"_

_"Ka-Kaa-san! I'm go-going now!" Tsuna rushed out, tripping along the way._

_"What happened Yatsu-kun?" Nana asks her child which just shrugged. "Worried for school. I think."_

_Unfortunately for Ieyatsu, a certain Acrobaleno watched the whole scene, totally pissed._

'It's your fault after all, Dame-Yatsu...' Reborn reverts his gun back to a chameleon, 'How could I not see this attitude before?'

* * *

"You nearly gave me a heart attack-!" Tsuna stopped and stared at the person right in front of him. The leader of the disciplinarian committee, feared among all the students and even the residents of Namimori, Hibari Kyouya. "Do you still remember me, Hibari-san?"

"What are you talking about herbi-..." Hibari's eyes widened as he heard a familiar lion cub sound coming closer to the child, resulting with a cute purr and a soft laugh, "Omnivore.."

"Omnivore? Hahaha! At least you remembered me~" Tsuna smiles but stopped midway when he noticed the black-haired teenager pondering about something. "Hibari-san? What's wrong?"

"So that's why I'm not contented with those fights with that herbivore, he was imitating an omnivore." Glares at oblivious Tsuna. Tsuna being clueless, asked. "Are you talking about Nii-san?"

"Hn..."

Tsuna just stares at him with a sweat drop. 'Hibari-san..."

"Gao~!"

"!" Hibari watched curiously as Tsuna looked back outside and put up a good frightened expression in front of him. "Omnivore?"

"Call me herbivore!" Tsuna hissed while looking scared. Hibari just raised his tonfas, 'Nice acting but that won't stop me from fighting you, omnivore.'

"I-I'm sorry!" Tsuna yelled as he ran past Hibari but gave a soft whisper before leaving their five seconds-contact, "Just call me herbivore, Hibari-san."

'What's the omnivore planning this time?' Hibari shrugs, suddenly remembering the first time he met with that brunette... In France.

* * *

-Flash Back-

_"Vous allez bien?" (Are you okay?) A boy with brown hair and eyes, wearing some weird top hat asks the young Hibari, beside him was a fiery lion cub wearing a fancy necklace._

_"Hmmph..."Hibari pouted, looking away. A herbivore younger than him just beat those thugs he was having a hard time fighting with in one swoop, 'A wolf in sheep's clothing huh?' Looking around the park now filled with unconscious men, he reverting his view back to the boy._

_*Kring! Kring! Kring!*_

_"Bonjour-" The boy stopped, smiling as bright as the sunshine (Young Hibari shuddered), "Kaa-san!"_

_"Tsu-kun~! Where are you? Did you wander the streets again?" The phone said in fluent Japanese. "Noo~! What gave you that idea?" The boy replied back, scratching his left elbow._

_"Maternal instincts."_

_"Don't worry! I'm fine so talk to you~!" The boy named Tsuna said, shutting the phone off. Looking around, he found the older black-head still standing there, looking at him. "Vos parents sont à venir bientôt donc... Au revoir et de prendre soin!" (Your parents are coming soon so... Good bye and take care!)_

_With that, Tsuna pulled his pet close to him and was covered by orange flames. As the flames finally disappeared, Hibari found no one there._

_"Omnivore..." Hibari muttered as he walked away from the spot of their meeting towards his parents. _

- Flash Back End -

* * *

"Hibari-san!" Ieyatsu greeted, along with his storm guardian and hit man tutor.

"Akambo, herbivores..." Hibari greeted back with respect to Reborn and an annoyed face to the rest, especially Ieyatsu.

"Wh-What's wrong?!" Ieyatsu asked, somewhat shock to see the disciplinarian looking so... Cranky? "Is it because of my brother again?"

"Herbivore..." Hibari looked away, clearly expressing disinterest on his prey, "Disturb the peace and I'll bite you to death." Then Hibari went away.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ieyatsu got a glare from his tutor, "I'm sorry Reborn!"

"Juudaime! We'll be late for class if we don't hurry!" Gokudera urged, dragging his boss to class. Another thing why the right-hand man did that was because he felt a killer intent rising again from the hit man.

* * *

Before the next chapter... (Behind the scenes)

Gokudera: Juudaime~!

Tsuna: What's up Gokudera-kun?

Gokudera: Why am I following that brat?!

Reborn: Because he's the supposed Vongola Boss... Due to his age...

Tsuna: Reborn! I thought you're over this.

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna 'is' a better torture toy than him.

Gokudera: He's right Juudaime! You are better than him in all ways!

Tsuna: Didn't you hear what Reborn said?!

Gokudera: Huh?

Tsuna: *Sighs*


	4. Chapter 4: Dame-Tsuna

**Chapter Four: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dame-Tsuna**

"Gomen ne Yatsu." Yamamoto said, scratching his head while apologizing. "I had to help dad with some stuff so.."

"It's alright, Yamamoto." Ieyatsu smiled, facing the door he frowned. 'Here comes my idiotic brother..'

"Class! We have a new student today so be in your best behavior!" The female English teacher shouted, trying to get the boy's attention.

"Hai!"

The female teacher finally settled down, sighing. "You may come in now, Sawada."

"Ha-hai..." Tsunayoshi went in, tripping along the way.

"Hahahaha~"

"Still the Dame we know."

"Never changed, did he?"

"Hey! At least we don't have to act nervous around him."

"Seriously? This is your brother Ieyatsu? He looks weak!"

Tsuna looks down embarrassed but in the inside he smiled, 'This is for Nii-san's sake!' The English teacher stares at him and asked, "Well? Introduce yourself."

"I-I'm Sa-Sawada Tsuna-Tsunayoshi..." Tsuna smiles once again to himself, watching his classmate look at him just the same way like five years ago.

_"Hey! Dame-Tsuna!" One of the bullies told a scrawny boy, watching his gang members kick the boy in the process._

_"Ahh!" The boy screamed, holding his gut, "Nii-san!"_

_The boys just laughed, making the small boy wince. "Wh-Why are you laughing?"_

_"Because Dame-Tsuna!" The head of the boys taunted, being the tallest, he easily shadows the boy. "Your Nii-san doesn't care anymore!"_

_"Liar!" The boy shouted, tears falling down, "Nii-san cares!"_

"Sawada?" The teacher asks, waving her hand.

_More tears from the boy fall down. "Tsuna doesn't believe you!"_

"Sawada!" This time the brunette faced her, with a blank stare that is. The English teacher just looked away, 'What was that?'

"Please sit down beside Kozato Enma."

Tsuna silently went to his seat removing all traces of his blank expression then looking to his right, he spots a scared red-headed student with lots of bruises.

"Ni-Nice to me-meet you...Tsuna-Tsunayoshi-kun." He stuttered, letting the brunette smile.

"Uhmm.." Tsuna reach out his hand to the red-head which immediately shrunk back to his seat. 'How am I gonna do this... Aha!'

Enma looked back, seeing the brunette scribbling down something on a paper. 'Heh?'

Tsuna then passed the written paper to Enma which the red-eyed boy opened willingly,

**Call me Tsuna. Want to have a group study in my house?**

"Tsuna...kun.." Enma read out, smiling slightly.

*Ding! Ding! Ding. Ding...*

'He seems nice...' Enma closed his eyes, 'But maybe...' Clenches the paper hard, making it into a rock origami. "..He's just like the rest of his family.'

* * *

-Roof top-

Tsuna looked down, watching the baseball players go around like ants. 'Enma... Huh?'

"Gao~!"

"Not now Nuts... You got to hide now." Tsuna said, not looking at his invincible pet's direction. "Some thugs are coming..."

"Well look what we have here!" A tall fat student exclaimed to his five friends, "It's Dame-Tsuna!"

"Wha-What do you want?..." Tsuna asked, calming Nuts at the same time, 'It's alright Nuts... I faced something worse than this.'

"Give us your allowance!" A tall skinny guy demanded, Tsuna just went back one step away from them.

"B-But I have no-no mo-money.." Tsuna said which was really true, the money he gotten from all the missions he did in the mafia was given away to charity, hungry districts and projects created by honest and right people.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see about that!"

Tsuna has a bad feeling on what's coming next which will be a daily basis for him..

* * *

-Dismissal-

Tsuna walked off alone, heading back to his beloved sanctuary, his home. So far, Tsuna's predictions were right. In his first day, he gets beaten up senselessly by the bullies for senseless reasons, teachers scold him on even the smallest mistakes he made, not one classmate chose him in their team and finally, his brother was avoiding any relationship and contact with his own little brother.

"Tsu...Tsuna-kun?" A voice called out. Tsuna looked towards that direction and saw his seatmate, Enma.

"En-Enma-kun!" Tsuna cheerfully waves at him, leading the other to catch up.

"Tha-Thank you fo-for saving me..." Enma whispered, Tsuna just laughs.

'Oh yeah...' Tsuna thought, 'I remembered those guys suddenly coming towards Enma-kun and started harassing him for no good explanation. No one deserves that sort of treatment... Well, I'm an exception.'

Tsuna frowned, 'In the end, both of us got beaten up, but at least we didn't end up in the nurse' office.' Tsuna shivered internally, remembering the first couple of nurses a specific uncle sended him while he was sick.

"Wha-What they di-did to you was-wasn't right s-so don't feel bad..." Tsuna whispered, comforting his guilty classmate. "That's wha-what frie-friends are for."

"Frie-Friends?!" Enma was flustered, 'Why would anyone want to be my friend?!'

"Beca-Because you're ni-nice and ge-gentle Enma-kun." Tsuna looked away, smirking as he knows behind his back that Enma's mouth started opening with his red eyes widening as well.

"You can mind read?!"

"S-So... Wi-Will you accept the gro-group study I pro-proposed to you for tom-tomorrows Math test?"

"You're avoiding the question!"

Tsuna smiles back, "Do-Do you?" Enma stared back, thinking. Pulling out his cellphone, Enma started using it to call his friends.

After one minute, Enma closes the phone and smiled. "Yeah!"

"Le-Let's go then!" Tsuna dragged Enma with him, playing all the way.

* * *

-House-

"Done!" Enma cried out, pushing his paperwork Reborn gave to them to Tsuna. The sadistic hit man told them at the struck of nine, he will come back and check. One mistake equals to ten laps around Namimori Middle guided by Reborn of course. The two then agreed to divide the work, Enma getting the easier ones.

"?" Tsuna checked the last equations Enma answered and shook his head. Circling the mistakes with a pencil, he gave them back to Enma. "Yo-You're ge-getting better..."

"Bu-But!" Enma reread his paper and facepalmed. "I-I'm sorry. I was just nervous that's all!"

Tsuna nodded, looking back at the full moon. "1 + 1 = 3. Correct in terms of letters.." Tsuna muttered. Enma had no clue what his new friend was thinking of, deciding to leave it be and solve again the encircled numbers.

"Hey... Tsuna-kun.." Enma asked after he finished writing on his paper. "What's that on your lap?"

"That's Nuts..." Tsuna softly told Enma, patting the sleeping creature. "Only sky users see him."

"Oh!" Enma's eyes widened, "What?!"

The lion woke up, eyelids half-opened as he stared at the unknown figure. "Gao~?"

"Nuts meet Enma. Enma, Nuts." Tsuna introduced, his voice always in a small volume. "Don't worry. He's a nice person. Go ahead and see for yourself."

Nuts slowly left from his owner's lap and went closer to Enma. Sensing no danger from the boy, he jumped towards his next victim's lap and purred, "Gao~"

"Nice kitty.." Enma cuddled happily as Nuts licked his face like a dog. "Hahahaha~! Quit it!"

"Nuts! ." Tsuna silently urged his pet who got his advice, it either disappeared or teleported away.

The door slammed open, revealing a cranky tutor. "Done yet?"

"Y-Yes.. Re-Reborn." Enma looked away, similar to what Tsuna did.

"Hmm..." Reborn checked, looking down at all the papers. 'Most of these questions are for higher levels so how?' Reborn glanced the papers and at the two. "Who did it?"

"Uhmm.." Tsuna looked, eye-to-eye contact, while talking to the tutor, a brave thing indeed. "I did the first half while Enma-kun did the rest the-then we exchange to check our papers..."

"Impressive but... You have five mistakes." Reborn showed the paper. To Reborn's amazement, Tsuna's eyes looked to where the sole mistake was within a second before looking away, saying "sorry."

"No excuses." Reborn marched away, "Get ready for tomorrow No-good Duo." Then he closed the door.

"So-Sorry...I didn't realize..." Enma looked down, feeling depress all over again until a purr came beside his ear.

"Gao~!"

"Nuts say it isn't your fault..." Tsuna gently says, back to the soft volume from a while ago. "Go to sleep... I'm just going to take a bath..."

"O-Okay." Enma watches his friend go outside, looking back at Tsuna's flaming pet. "Tsuna-kun's nice... Isn't he?"

"Gao~!" Nuts wiggled his tail, jumping up to the huge, comfy bed. "Gao~"

"Alright. Stop talking okay?" Enma sat down the bed, seeing it is perfectly safe, he decided to lie down. 'So soft...'

Enma slowly sees himself submerging to darkness...

* * *

-Shower-

"Gah!" Tsuna bent down, holding his chest. 'A-Aria...' As the brunette slowly remove his hand away from that area, a small pacifier mark is seen etched on his flesh. 'Acrobaleno sign... Huh?'

_"What's wrong Gamma?" Tsuna asks. Revealing himself as his real age, wearing a black cloak and a white masquerade. Only the Giglio Nero family had this rare opportunity to see the great Cielo's real age. "Calling out my name every night doesn't help me get some shut-eye you know?"_  
_The blond-haired man called Gamma bows down, "Please..." Gamma stares up at the boy, "Can you let Boss live longer..."_  
_"I'm not a miracle worker, Gamma.." Tsuna watches the man start having a depression, "But! I can lengthen Aria's life to 27 more years."_  
_"Really? Thank you!" Tsuna looks away with a smirk as he hears Gamma saying, "How can I ever repay you?"_  
_"Don't hurt the Vongola or better yet," Tsuna gets ready to jump, looking at Gamma with his orange fiery eyes. "Make an alliance.."_

"If Uncle Checkers find out about this... I'm doom." Tsuna says to himself. Knowing his uncle, he would take this opportunity to stalk him down or in a more worse situation... Let him join the Tri-ni-sette.

"Well... At east Gamma ain't bugging me anymore..." Tsuna sighs as he closes the shower knob. Tsuna then gets the orange towel his mother gave to him when he was at the age of seven and started to dry himself with it. Using the towel, Tsuna carefully conceals his body, especially his chest. 'I will not let anyone especially Reborn find out about this!'

Closing the lights and door, Sawada Tsunayoshi ventures a journey back to his room.

* * *

-The Hallway-

Walking very quietly, Tsuna avoids making a sound. Being extra careful when he reaches his older brother's room, knowing that the so-called sadistic baby was there resting. 'Why is the bathroom so far from my room again?'

'Almost there...' Tsuna thought to himself, already reaching two-thirds towards his room, Tsuna is sure enough that he won't get caught. Unfortunately for Tsuna, God likes to play tricks with him by creating a wooden tile for example.

*Creak~!*

"Ciaossu~" Tsuna stopped, closing his eyes, he hoped not to see the hit man...'There is no one there. There is really no small tutor behind you. Try believing in yourself for a change, Dame-Tsuna!'

Taking a deep breath, Tsunayoshi turned around, seeing that his conscious was wrong again. "I-I'm sorry... Reborn-san.."

"Hmmm.." The baby looked away as his pet chameleon stared at him, "Go to bed, Tsuna."

"Yeah tha-" Tsuna stopped, short visions coming to him.

_Surrounded by thousands of people, a sole white-haired aged man stood before Tsunayoshi's brother, holding out a black case which appeared to have an important vial... Named Sin. (Tsunayoshi did his homework)_  
_"I pass this to you, Decimo..."_

"What?" Reborn looked back, seeing Tsuna's eyes go blank like glass. "Tsuna?"

_Same place as the first vision but with all the mafia men looking shock at Enma's group._  
_"We needed this..." Enma told Ieyatsu, showing to everyone the vial as he poured a small amount from it._  
_"In order to regain our powers.." Enma's hand with the ring glowed. The ring suddenly morphed into a gauntlet for Enma to wear. Flames were also forming on his forehead. "And take our revenge on Vongola!"_

"Tsuna?" Reborn looked closely at the boy. Tsuna was standing perfectly still, his eyes showing nothing but emptiness. 'What is he doing? Is he seeing a vision or something?'

_Same area as the last two visions, but everything was a mess. Tsuna includes the fact that all of Ieyatsu's guardians are all on the ground except for that eye patch girl, being carried by that man named Julie._  
_"Chrome!" Tsuna's brother screams, making Enma face him with an irritated expression._  
_"Yatsu-kun... You'd better worry about yourself." Enma states out, using his hands surrounded with a strange aura, he faces Ieyatsu's direction and releases his palm. The result this action, cause all the Vongola rings to break and Ieyatsu's face showed pain._  
_"Gahh!" His brother finally screams out due to too much pain, spurting out blood from his mouth as he fall down towards the crater._

"You're either experiencing a dream, nightmare, imagination or a vision." Reborn says out loud, still no response from the other. "What will you do to your student's little brother Reborn..."

_This vision wasn't like the last three visions. Tsuna can conclude that this was the homeland of the Shimon family, the crumbling castle area (Checkerface told him a story about this location, being haunted and all that). Tsuna was glad to see eveyone that was injured healed again (His Nii-san and guardians), but was deeply depress when Tsuna saw his friend in school lose control over his abilities._  
_"Run for it!" Enma screamed, a huge black circle forming near his chest. "Everyone's going to be killed at this rate!"_  
_His brother just looked at him and flew away. Leading the others to the outside, when they didn't follow Ieyatsu ordered them. "Let's go."_

"Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn kicked the daydreamer's head, receiving a whimper from his victim. "What did you see?"

"Nothing..." Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise, 'How long did I stand here?'

"Probably five minutes." Reborn walked off back to Ieyatsu's room. 'Ninth's orders: Dame-Tsuna and Maman isn't allowed to know about the mafia... So don't bother.'

Good night!" Tsuna went too. Bowing down his head in order for the tutor not to see his teary eyes, 'Why did Nii-san do that to Enma-kun? Didn't he feel how lonely Enma-kun was?'

As Tsuna went inside his room, he remembered the times he had with his uncle in terms of those visions.

_"Uncle Checkers?" The boy cried, looking at the sleeping figure. "Can I sleep with you?"_  
_"What's wrong little Tsuna-kun?" The man whispered to the boy, giving some space for the child. The boy named Tsuna saw this and went up to join the man in the bed._  
_"I had a dream again..." Little Tsuna sniffed, "Everyone I saw was hurt!"_  
_"Who were they my little Tsuna-kun?" The man groggily asks, hugging the weeping child. _  
_"They were called the...The Giglu Niro."_  
_"Gi-glio Ne-ro. Tsuna-kun." The man said, comforting the boy. _  
_"What should I do?" Tsuna asks him, holding the man's clothes tight._  
_"Change it..." The man uttered, slowly closing his eyes. "You are a Vongola child... After all.."_  
_"Vongola?" The boy asks, looking closer to his 'savior'._  
_"Yes, a Vongola. The one who can change all." Checkerface flashes his usual smile to Tsuna, but little Tsuna knows that deep inside, his uncle Checkerface felt sad. 'You have opened your ability in such a young age, Tsunayoshi... You'll become an ideal boss indeed...'_  
_"Don't worry..." Tsuna closes his eyes, letting the feeling of warmth of his guardian. "I won't do that... That's Nii-san's dream..."_

_Tsuna smiles to himself, 'Uncle was always caring yet he treated Life like it were a game.' Tsuna then dresses up hastily to get ready for bed._

"Eh?" Tsuna's right eye twich. Before him was his bed, completely consumed by a sleeping red-head and his pet.

"Gao~"

Tsuna slowly faces his pet, Nuts. In a very creepy yet polite voice he whispered, "Nuts~! Care to give some space for me?"

"Ga-Gao~" Nuts moved around, afraid of his owner's demeanor.

Tsuna then looks at the motionless figure. 'Enma-kun.. Don't worry.. I'll teach my brother a thing or two so you can be great friends.'

"Gao~"

"Thank you~" Tsuna rested down, beside him was a sleeping Enma and a scared Nuts. "Good night..."

* * *

-The Next Day-

"HIIIEE!" Tsuna screamed for the twentieth time as he dodge Reborn's bullets. "You said we'll just do fifty laps for our mistakes!"

"I changed my mind."

"W-What?!" Both of them exclaimed at the same time, Tsuna from disbelief while Enma was from betrayal.

"Get going!"

"HIIEE!"

"S-STOP IT!"

"Hmph!" Reborn smirked, watching as the two run again for the fifty-one time. 'I'm going to enjoy this.'

And so that is how Tsuna and Enma became friends.

* * *

Before the next chapter...

Tsuna: I hate you Reborn...  
Reborn: Why is that?  
Tsuna: You still torture me even if I'm not the boss!  
Reborn: So? (Now smirking)  
Enma: Poor Tsuna-kun...  
Tsuna: Hey! At least you're still my friend.

(On the other side)

Gokudera: Juudaime! Forgive me!  
Yamamoto: Ma! Ma! Gokudera. This is a fanfic remember?  
Hibari: Herbivores are crowding.. (Pulls out his tonfas)  
Chrome: Mukuro-sama?  
Mukuro: Kufufu... Don't worry, my precious Chrome... We're up next.


	5. Chapter 5: Sawada Ieyatsu

I still don't know how to Private message so... Here's your answers:

1. Soul Vrazy - Sorry but they didn't show up in Tsuna's POV because AU Tsuna here doesn't have an interest with any of his real guardians (yet).

2. Nijiiro no sekai - Yes.. Yes they have.

3. PetiteSkylark - I edited it already but it isn't showing on the screen.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sawada Ieyatsu, Daddy's Boy**

"Congratulations Sawada-san." A doctor appeared holding a small bundle. "You're baby is a boy."

"Wahh~!" A baby cried, moving his small hands around, trying to find his family.

"There there now~" A blond man cooed to the boy, the boy suddenly stops crying and started to reach for the sound.

"Aww~ He likes you!" A brown-haired woman said which the blond man agreed.

"Hmm...I'll call you... Ieyatsu." The blond masculine man declares, showing his first-born to everyone in the room. And that was how Sawada Ieyatsu was born.

"Higher! Higher!" A blond boy named Ieyatsu cheered, being carried by his masculine father, Sawada Iemitsu.

"Yatsu-kun! Anata~!" Ieyatsu's mother called out, "Lunch time!"

And so Sawada Ieyatsu was born.

Once he lives in the residence of Namimori, he became known by their neighbors as 'The Sunshine Of The Sawada Family' due to his cute smiles and actions. This child also becomes extremely close to his father at this period, (_Daddy's boy)_.

Sawada Ieyatsu had a perfect life; A nice family, goofy neighbors and a lot of attention until his younger brother came.

* * *

-Tsuna Comes In-

Tomorrow was supposed to be Ieyatsu's second birthday, but his mother was suddenly rushed to the hospital by his father. "Your brother's coming!" Was all his father says while moving with haste.

Of course, as father Iemitsu goes to the hospital, he also brings his favorite child with him along the way. Arriving in the waiting room that's when his father told him to stay while Iemitsu goes somewhere, Ieyatsu agrees until his father disappears. Being lonely in his current place filled with strangers at the same time curious of his new brother, Ieyatsu goes around, looking for his family.

Hearing his mother's calming voice in a room, Ieyatsu took his chance and entered the room. There he sees his mother hugging a small wrapped-up blanket, the nurses around her was looking glad.

"You're one fortunate mother, Sawada-san." A man wearing a lab coat congratulated his mother, "This boy should have probably have died due to the lack of Oxygen in the womb. Good thing you came here in time."

"Kaa-san?" Ieyatsu asks his mother, tugging her blouse which was noticed.

"Yatsu-kun..." His mother, Nana, smiled. Showing her baby to him, she whispered softly. "Meet your new brother. Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

Sure, Ieyatsu should be happy that he now has a baby brother to play with, but he isn't. In fact, ever since his brother learned the ability to talk, Ieyatsu started to openly despise him. Another fact of why he hates his brother was because after his birthday, his father runs off saying something about work. Because of that, Ieyatsu blames Tsuna to be the fault. (Even if Tsuna was a one-day old baby at the time)

Ieyatsu's wrath towards his brother went uphill when Tsuna reaches Daycare in the same school as Ieyatsu.

At the age of four, Ieyatsu in one of his not-pissed-off moods gets an interesting lesson from his little brother.

_"Try again." His young brother giggled, watching his older brother try to force out something using his hands._

_"I give up!" Ieyatsu pants, sitting down cross-legged, he looked up at the boy. "What do I have to do to make a flame appear?"_

_"Determination." Tsuna summons out a soft orange flame using his pinky finger. "Think of Otou-chan."_

_Ieyatsu closes his eyes, focusing on all his memories of his happy life, 'Papa!'_

_"You did it!" Tsuna smiles happily, but notices his brother's blank expression. "Nii-chan?"_

_"Don't call Papa and me with a '-chan', you don't deserve it." Ieyatsu states out, as flames grow larger at the areas of his hands and forehead. "You should have never existed-"_

_"Sorry..." Tsuna whispers, crying that his brother's resolution is about him, on getting rid of him that is. "This was all a dream to you when you wake up... Okay, Nii-san?"_

(And that was the first time little Tsuna uses his ability to remove memories.)

In the age of five, Ieyatsu finally gets sick and tired for always standing up to his shy little brother. Leaving Tsuna to get beaten up by the bullies, Ieyatsu later explains to Nana about Tsuna's accidents which she believed.

Ieyatsu's happy moments return on his seventh birthday, the coming of Nono and his dad, Iemitsu.

_"I'm home~!" Boomed a man's voice outside, everyone in the breakfast table turned to the door._

_"Anata~!" Nana greeted as she went forward to open the door. "Welcome home~!"_

_"Good morning." An old man came in, Ieyatsu went closer to check the aged man out._

_"Ah! My little Yatsu, did you miss daddy?" Iemitsu cuddled Ieyatsu which the boy liked. "Honey and little Yatsu. Meet my friend, Timoteo."_

_As everyone sat down, Timoteo finally notices little Tsuna, playing with his cereal. "Can you tell me your name?"_

_Tsuna looks at him at the eye then jumped off his seat to the floor, walking away._

_Iemitsu while praising his little Ieyatsu notices this and frowns. Standing up, he lifts Tsuna up to face once again with his 'friend'. "Sorry for his behavior. His name is Tsunayoshi."_

_"Say hi to the man Tsuna~" Iemitsu says, grabbing Tsuna's small arm to wave it. Little Tsuna, however, didn't like that._

_" ..." Tsuna muttered which went unheeded by his father. This time the brunette shouted, directly at his father's ear. "LET ME GO!"_

_As soon as Iemitsu's grip loosened, Tsuna rushes off to the kitchen area. "Tsu-kun!" Nana shouted, running to the boy's area as well. All Ieyatsu did was watch the scene unfold with an angry stare. 'Baka-Tsuna!'_

_Moving closer to his father, the small blond boy carefully hugs his shocked father. "It's not your fault, Otou-san!"_

_"Hmmm..." Timoteo stands up, watching as Iemitsu faces him and looks back, both staring at Ieyatsu. "Do you want to follow Otou-san's steps when you grow up?"_

_Ieyatsu smiles, holding his father's cheeks, he replied happily. "Of course! Otou-san is the best!"_

_Without anyone in the room knowing, two figures were hearing their discussion all along. _

At the age of eight, Ieyatsu finds out from his mother that his little brother went to a world trip with an uncle which he was quite glad with. Thus this ends the memories of Ieyatsu and his brother.

* * *

-Present time-

"Why is your brother absent Dame-Yatsu?" Reborn asks the blonde. Yes, only Reborn would use the term Dame on him even if he, Sawada Ieyatsu; Is popular with the students and teachers (except his adviser), has average grades and average sportsmanship. Reborn would just say that Ieyatsu is not good enough and kind of reminds him of Dino from the Chiavarone family.

"I don't know." Ieyatsu looked from right to left. "He must have decided to skip class."

"We're all extremely here now!" A silver-haired boxer replied, annoying the dragged disciplinarian with him.

"Nyahaha! Lambo-san is here!" A cow-suited child declared very loudly yet no one cared to notice.

"Herbivore..." Ryohei must have pulled Hibari with him while he was asleep, hair all messed up and everything. Yup, that would make anyone angry. Hibari is no exception.

"Juudaime! What's the announcement?" The dynamite user said, looking around for anyone suspicious. "Is it an attack or something?"

"N-No..." Ieyatsu sweat dropped, looking at his bored tutor. Ieyatsu went closer to poke Reborn, asking him. "Hey Reborn... Why did you call them her-"

"ITTE! Re-Reborn!"

Before Ieyatsu's finger touched the baby's face, Reborn grabbed his hand and twisted the boy's hand mercilessly then letting go. Watching his student cry out like a baby made Reborn twitch, stating out darkly to Ieyatsu. "Dame-Yatsu should know better than to touch my face."

"I-I'm sorry..." Ieyatsu stuttered, too afraid on his tutor's bad mood. Fortunately, Gokudera and Yamamoto went towards Ieyatsu to help him stand up.

"You're all here because the Ninth orders us to find out about this assassin's true identity for our famiglia." Reborn distributes a colored picture to everyone in the area. "He is known to the mafia as Chiaro Cielo."

"Ci-Cielo?" Gokudera's eyes opened, filled with shock and amazement. "The Cielo?!"

"I don't get it..." Ieyatsu scratched his head, looking at the picture's details. "It only states about his location, hobbies, likes, dislikes, achievements, location and his other alias."

"Hmph." Hibari went out, folding the paper and placing it carefully in his pocket. 'Omnivore...'

"Lambo-san doesn't want this stupid paper!" The cow-suited baby was yet again ignored. *Sniff* "Lambo-san's not wanted here at all!"

"This guy's extremely mysterious!" Ryohei claimed, waving the picture around. "All I see is a black man!"

"Turf head use your brain." Gokudera said, pointing at the picture. "That guy's just wearing a black cloak and hat with a white mask. Seriously."

"Everyone suspects that you'll recruit him, Yatsu. Kora!" A spartan baby said while being carried by his pet hawk, Falco. "But the CEDEF knows you didn't yet."

"Heh?" Ieyatsu looked down, probably because of the visitor's clear height. "Why do you say that Colonnello?"

"Cielo's known to be a lone wolf in missions. Being very smart and strong, he finishes the missions in record's time." Colonnello explains while staring at Reborn who looked away at the same time. "He also doesn't stay too long in a famiglia, leaving after his third mission."

"What are you trying to say exactly?" Yamamoto questioned as he looked at a specific code name in the profile paper; **2yoshi7**.

"Yatsu clearly doesn't have the wits or guts to even ask." Reborn said simply, being brutally honest with everyone.

"All the famiglias around the world are coming to Japan." This time a female baby came with a huge gun that is. "Even some people like Verde are also joining just to get him."

"?" Reborn stared at the newest guest. "Verde?"

"Yup! And even the Vindice are coming over."

Okay... That's plain shocking..." Ieyatsu sat down, wondering about the unknown figure. "If this Cielo guy is really that mysterious. How did everyone know that he's in Japan?"

"Aria." Lal Mirch face palmed. "She made 'him' as an excuse in one of the boss meetings."

"When was that?" Reborn said quickly, emphasizing importance to the Acrobaleno boss.

"Yesterday..."

Everyone went silent. Lal Mirch took another breath and continued.

"As soon as Aria said that, all the mafia dons started to question her until someone got her phone." This time, Lal Mirch pulled out a letter. "The Balordo family sended out letters as soon as they found out where Cielo last called off, in Japan."

"...Just like their name, idiots." Reborn moved away from the group, suddenly worrying about the young brunette. 'Where are you Tsuna?'

"They say that Cielo would eventually call us for another round of Hide And Seek. Kora!" Colonnello says pulling out a Tv watch.

"What's that?" Ieyatsu pointed,everyone looked at him curiously. "What?"

"That's a Tv watch." Yamamoto examined. "It not only tells time but you can also talk to people who have the same thing as that."

"Juudaime! That's Cielo's signature watch he hands out to his finished clients for when that he wants to talk to them." Gokudera clarifies to his boss, knowing lots of tales about him since he was little (Started with the age of ten).

"We came to see if you're safe as requested by Iemitsu." Colonello shakes his head, "Even if Reborn is here with him."

"Hey! It extremely says here that he's the second best!" Ryohei shouts eagerly. "Maybe I can let him join the boxing club!"

"Second best hit man huh?" Ieyatsu laughed. "Reborn! You have competitio-"

Reborn kicked his student on the head. "Shut up Dame-Yatsu. The watch screen is on."

As Reborn said that,the watch Colonnello was holding turns on magic showing a masquerade-like figure, donned in pure black.

"Ciao~ Everyone." Cielo smirks, using a tone very similar to Ieyatsu's. "Let's play a game now shall we?"

* * *

**-Tsuna Time!-**

For the second day of school, Tsuna skips with Enma as they venture outside to know their area more. After their short adventure... The two decided to head back to Enma's place.

"That was fun Tsuna-kun!" Enma smiles at his friend who also smiles back. "No problem." Tsuna replies, finally noticing a cab parked beside his friend's house.

"Enma! There you are!" A girl with huge breasts shouted, holding a suitcase. "Start packing! We don't have all day!"

When the woman went back in, Tsuna looked back at Enma, "Where are you going?"

Enma shrugs, watching again his house's entrance where a man wearing glasses gets beaten up by the woman who

recently called out to him.

"Ahhh!"

"Who's that?" A huge fat man suddenly appeared behind Enma, pointing at Tsuna. "Is he your new friend?"

"It seems so." A girl with a weird hairstyle and clothes came by, she too was holding a suitcase. "He's name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"A Vongola?" This time, a man with green hair and red eyes came out, holding tons of stuff. "Enma! Why the hell would you be friends with them?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Tsuna bowed his head which the green-haired man accepted. (For now)

"Hey guys... No arguing here." A tall blond man said, Tsuna looked at him closely, "Hi! I'm Mizuno Kaoru."

"Hello! You don't need to say your names okay? Nii-san talked about you most of the time now." Tsuna greeted back,

giving a huge smile. 'He is friendly."

"Hey!" The green-haired man shouted (He came back!), pushing Kaoru away from Tsuna. "What's an enemy doing here?!"

"HIIEE! I'M SORRY!" Tsuna didn't want to fight. Fighting must always be avoided, that was like Plan P for Tsuna in his missions. Tsuna gulped down before continuing to speak. "I just want to know where you're taking Enma-kun that's all."

"Enma?"

Enma stopped moving, sensing an evil woman's presence behind him.

"A-Adelheid... I-I do-don't wa-want to go..."

"Too bad..." Adelheid smiled creepily, "You have no choice."

"Help me!" Enma screamed as he was sent back in the house.

Sadly, Enma getting dragged by the lady named Adelheid means our favorite character Tsunayoshi is now surrounded by people who seem to dislike him for no reason.

"Stupid Enma's lucky!" The beaten-up man said, fixing his hat and stuff to be brought with him. "He gets to be held by the beautiful Adelheid."

"Don't worry. Tsunayoshi-kun~" P. Shitt (Preferably called as Shittopi-chan) cooed to Tsuna. "We're just taking a vacation. That is all."

"Yeah!" The fat man named Rauji said, patting Tsuna's head. "We'll be back."

"Of course we'll be back." The hot-tempered man named Koyo sarcastically said, waving his suitcases around. "We still have to join the inheritance ceremony from your brother."

"Inheritance ceremony?" Tsuna blinked obliviously. Of course he knew that, he's the great Cielo for god's sake, but they would get suspicious if they found out that he knew. Besides, Tsuna feels that being clueless is needed (Hyper Intuition)

"Oh it's nothing!" Kaoru laughed it off. Still seeing Tsuna there, he thinks of the best excuse he could ever think of.

"What time is it?"

"Oh it's-" Tsuna's jaw dropped, looking at his Tv watch (Color orange), he found out about the time. "HIE! It's six already?"

"Bye~" Julie waved, watching the brunet trip along the way. No one notices though that this man's shadow changed into something more demonic.

* * *

Tsuna finally stops running, reaching an abandoned warehouse. The brunette made his way inside, calling out to his pet once again. "Nuts! It's time!"

"Gaaaooo~!" Nuts tosses a huge circular straw hat to his owner. Tsuna eventually catches it and smiles.

"A Takuhatsugasa huh?" Tsuna examines it. "Very traditional. At least it's not a Tengai hat."

When Tsuna wears it, most of his hair and face is hidden. "Perfect."

"Gao~!"

The small creature jumped and landed on Tsuna's shoulder, preparing for what will happen next.

"Cambio forma." Tsuna whispers, letting Nuts glow orange. "Modo Difesia."

"Mantello di Vongola Primo..." Nuts disappeared, only to be replaced with a flowing black cloak. Tsuna hid his left gloved hand which is decorated with a roman numeral I. "Nuts..."

_"Gao~!" The small lion wearing a visor replied, purring at his new friend._

_"Kitty!" Little Tsuna commented as he scratches the lion cub's belly._

_"Gao~"_

_Checkerface just smiled at the two's instant friendship, but he knew better to tell the truth to this child. "Tsuna?"_

_"Hmm?" Tsuna looked up, wondering why his uncle called out. "Is this something to do with kitty?"_

_"Yes, you see..." Checkerface places his right hand on Nuts. "This box weapon's name is Leone di Cieli ver. Vongola, I stole it in another dimension."_

_The little boy nods, still holding the sky animal close to his chest._

_"He is to be used for the boss of Vongola." Tsuna stares stupidly. _

_"Vongola. Box. Lion cub." All the while pointing at the objects to make it with sense on the eight-year old child._

_"Make me an exception then." Tsuna finally speaks up, holding the lion possessively._

_"Hmm..." Checkerface smiles evilly, not that Tsuna sees though. "You have to do as I say then within these two years."_

_"Like what?" Tsuna asks, still looking at his soon-to-be pet._

_"Graduate early in hard degrees, learn different languages, be athletic..." Checkerfaces tells little Tsuna, counting it with his fingers. "And be an assassin."_

_"A harmless assassin that is." Tsuna restated, both him and his uncle know that he dislikes to fight so why let him kill?_

_"True..." Checkerface laughs heartily, "Let's name you Chiaro Cielo then. Chiaro for Innocent." _

_"Cielo for sky." Tsuna giggles, feeling jubilant of his new name which reminds him of a certain animal._

_"Gao?~"_

_"His alternate dimension name is Natsu." Checkerface explains. "Don't worry. This box doesn't exist in this dimension so you may keep it."_

_"Yay~! A present!"_

_Checkerface smiles, suddenly realizing something and turns away. 'You shouldn't be attached with this child. He's just a tool for you.'_

_"I'll call you..." Tsuna does his thinking face; Puffing his cheeks means he can't think of anything, but when his eyes go sparkling and huge, he knows the answer._

_"I know!" Tsuna jumps, holding the cute lion cub in his small arms. "I'll call you Nuts!"_

Tsuna smiles confidently, pulling out a white mask decorated with orange gems, Spessartite garnet to be more precise. "Well... It's showtime."

As soon as Tsuna says this, he wears the mask as his very own Tv watch glowed. Disappearing from his wrist, it changes into a floating video camera.

THREE. TWO. ONE. ACTION!

"Ciao~ Everyone." Tsuna smirks, using a tone very similar to Ieyatsu's. "Let's play a game now shall we?"

* * *

Behind the scenes...

(Tsuna walks wobbly with his new hat, eventually falling flat on the ground)

Tsuna: Too heavy...

Gokudera: Juudaime-

Author: Guards!

(Buff men appear out of nowhere, dragging the desperate right-hand man of Tsuna)

Gokudera: Juudaime! I will come back to rescue you!

(Whole cast stares at the exit)

Author: When will that smoker realize this fiction isn't real? Chrome, get ready. Reborn, put some sense on the storm guardian. Let's go!

Chrome: Ha-Hai!

Reborn: ...(Sets off to his mission)


	6. Chapter 6: Let The Intuition Game Begin!

I would like to remind you all that AU Tsuna is turning thirteen within three-to-two weeks, think of the games Tsuna implements as a countdown to his birthday. Oct 14.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Philanthropist Nayo**

All of the students were silent, the teacher was writing on the black board which shows: **Elections**

"Okay Class! The position of President is now open." The male adviser exclaimed. Immediately, all the students raised their hands, screaming random names... Except for Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"I wonder..." Tsuna muttered looking outside the window. No one in the class notices him of course.

-Yesterday-

_"Ciao~ Everyone." Tsuna smirks, using a tone very similar to Ieyatsu's. "Let's play a game now shall we?"_

_"Here is how the game goes." Tsuna walked one step backward. "As you all know, the game begins when you try to tract my location and find out my real identity, however, this time..."_

_Tsuna smiles cheerily. "You can not hurt anyone. Yes, I was aware that you hurt innocent bystanders just to get few bits of info about me."_

_"If you break this rule, you'll be listed down on my list and get disqualified." Tsuna pulls out a sheet of paper. "The winner gets to order me three-times. Whether letting me go in a death trap, finding an incurable disease's cure, tons of money..." Tsuna stops, pondering about something then replies in a care-free tone. "Anything really~"_

_"Okay... As usual.." Tsuna pulls out his pocket watch. "You have two days to find me."_

_"May the Intuition Game begin." Tsuna waves, causing all the watches to turn Off._

-End-

'Something doesn't feel right...' Tsuna sighs, staring once again at the boring board of doom. 'What is it?!'

"I vote for Sawada Ieyatsu to be our president!" A student exclaimed, the rest of the class agreed.

Tsuna, however, laughs. 'Nii-san for president? I might as well take that offer from Paris to become their Ambassador of Peace then!' Of course, This situation was real, but Tsuna just rejected them and then set off to Europe.

"Anyone else?" The adviser asked, looking around pleadingly for someone who has the right minds to vote a proper leader in this section.

"A-Ano..." Tsuna said, raising his hand. Everyone stared at him, all looking angry. "I no-nominate for..For Sasa-Sasagawa Kyo-Kyoko..."

"Yes Sawada-san?" The adviser asked. Saying his normal surname, Tsuna guessed that the teacher is happy that someone agrees with him that Ieyatsu isn't worthy to becoming the head of the class.

"She's nice... And easy to talk to..." Tsuna whispers, letting everyone think this Dame-Tsuna has a crush with their idol. "Per-Perfect for being a le-leader...I'm sure of it."

"Okay class!" The teacher clapped, "Sawada-san made a good point there. Clearly, Sawada." Points at Ieyatsu, "Will just lead our class into fights so you all know who's going to be the president right?"

"Booo!"

"No fair!"

"What were you saying to Juudaime?!"

"Gokudera-kun! Don't-!"

*_Kono me ga hikari wo ushinattemo~_!*

Everyone stopped as they heard the teachers phone ring, Tsuna was the first one who stood up and took it.

"Hey! Dame-Tsuna!" The teacher changed Tsuna's name again, reaching out to him, "Give me that!"

*_Boku wa egaite miseru~_!*

Tsuna looks closer at the phone, realizing the hidden flame detector inside the phone call. 'Verde?!'

*_Kono te ga chikara wo ushinatte demo~_!*

"No-No!" Tsuna refuses. The teacher, however, was way bigger than him thus overpowering the brunette.

Tsuna's eyes widen, watching his teacher holding the phone as everyone laughed at what Tsuna did.

"Don't give me that look and go back to your seat!" Tsuna hesitantly went back to his seat, getting ready to use his trump card.

"Now who would be calling in this hour-" The teacher looked at the unknown sender's number. "That's strange..."

*_Boku wa egaite miseru~_!*

After the last syllable was heard, Tsuna quickly pulled his water gun out and squirted at it. Upon being exposed to water, the cellphone broke. Tsuna then keeps his water gun from the first one who looked at him, his brother Ieyatsu.

"Did Dame-Tsuna spit at the cellphone?"

"Eww..."

"Poor sensei.."

"I-I'm sorry..." Tsuna muttered, his water gun already hidden. "I didn't wa-want you to hear that."

The teacher looked very angry, turning towards Tsuna, he screamed like a banshee.

"PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!"

"O-Okay..." Tsuna went off, not wanting to see the wrath of his angry teacher.

"Now... Let us now continue with the elections..." Everyone went still, no one would want to bother the annoyed teacher for a while if unless you want a red mark on your report card that is. "I will now start the election for Vice-president. Any volun-"

"Te-Teacher?" A girl whispered softly which the teacher misunderstood.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO-... Oh a transferee. Please come in." The teacher greeted the violet-haired girl. "Please introduce yourself to the class." The class however seemed pleased.

"Chrome-chan!"

"Another cutie~!"

"I want her!"

"You think she's taken?"

"My-My-" The girl seemed deathly shy, watching everyone not even blinking at her, mesmerized with her petite structure. 'You can do this Chrome! Mukuro-sama is counting on-'

"H-Her name is C-Chrome Dokuro." The boy named Tsuna said outside, waiting for the teacher's permission to enter.

"Tsuna-kun!" Chrome screamed in her mind, not believing that the boy who saved her was here.

"You know each other?" The teacher looked back and forth, 'Impossible!'

"L-Long time no see.." Tsuna bows, holding the girl's hand, he kissed it lightly.

"How is he?" Tsuna whispers in a volume that only the transferee hears. Meanwhile, everyone was either surprised, shock, depressed, angry or amazed on how Tsuna acts to the new girl.

"Fine..." Chrome blushes, kissing Tsuna's left cheek in return. "All thanks to you..."

"Please...Please! Sit down..." The teacher looked away, brushing his one tear away. 'So romantic.'

Chrome did not let Tsuna let go of her hand. In fact, she held his hand tight while going to the seat beside him.

"Dame-Tsuna?"

"Nooo~!"

"Why him?"

"Chro-Chrome-chan?"

"Hmm?" Ieyatsu couldn't point his finger but something was wrong and he's going to find out what it is.

*DING. DINg. DIng. *

* * *

-Recess-

As the teacher left, the newly elected president went forward to greet her old friend.

The pineapple-hairstyled girl was there, still holding Tsuna's hand very tightly.

"Chrome-chan? You know Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked which the new girl nodded.

"He.." Chrome started, "He helped me and Mu-" Tsuna tried to pull his hand away from Chrome, instead Chrome found herself dragged along with him.

"See you later then!" Kyoko watched Chrome blush, disappearing from her sight.

"What was up with him?" A brown-haired girl named Hana muttered to Kyoko.

"Does Tsuna-kun really know her?" Kyoko tilted her head in wonder. Without the two girls knowing, a blonde came beside them unnoticed.

"Kyo-Kyoko-chan..." Ieyatsu muttered, blushing all the way. "D-Do you want to h-have lu-lunch with me?"

"?" Kyoko looked at him indifferently, making the blonde blush even more. "With Onii-chan?"

"O-Of course! A-Along wi-with my friends..." Ieyatsu looked down, not wanting to drool from his crush's beauty.

"Okay!" Kyoko answers which Ieyatsu immediately nodded in happiness.

"See you then!" Ieyatsu rushed outside, blushing like the red tomato he is.

"Kyoko..." Hana sighed, her friend just looked at her with a question mark. "That boy clearly has a crush on you. You know that right?"

"Hmm..." Kyoko said, packing her bento box. "I wonder where Chrome-chan went."

"Kyoko..." Hana had an urge to face-palm, but this was Kyoko, her best friend. 'If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive that monkey!'

* * *

-School Corridors-

'Tsuna-kun...' Chrome gripped the boy's hand as he pulled her, she knew that he wouldn't hurt anyone especially her, just like Mukuro-sama.

"What's your decision then?"

"Heh?" Chrome said without a thought. Chrome waited for Tsuna to clarify until she realized what the brunette meant... It was about their friendship one year ago...

* * *

-Childhood Flash back-

_"You have five minutes to stay in this room Nayo-san." The woman told the hidden hit man. "Thanks."_

_When the nurse went, The man looked down at the resting child._

_"Are you okay?"_

_A purple haired girl looked around her surroundings, seeing that she's still in the hospital._

_"Hello? One two Three~"_

_The girl turns her head, finding for the source of that voice. _

_"Nagi?"_

_Finally reaching to the source, she faces a suited man wearing a masquerade._

_"I know you're hungry so here." The man pulled out a sweet substance._

_"Why?" The girl whispered, looking away from the stranger. "Who are you...?"_

_"It doesn't matter..." The man pulled her hands, "You should just-"_

_The girl closed her eyes, thinking that this man would hurt her like the others, she pulled her right hand away to grab for her weapon. Instead of hearing screams of anger, she heard a soft whisper, different from the one who talked to her now. 'Wha-?'_

_"Just eat..." The man replied, using the girl's hand, he opened the wrapper. "You're hungry right? This is cho-co-late. Try it."_

_The girl just stared at him with confused eyes, the man could only sigh. "It ain't poisonous?"_

_He broke a small part of the chocolate and ate it. "See?" The girl only nodded, biting a small bite as well._

_"Did you like it?" The man asks, the girl nodded again. This time taking a huge amount from it._

_The man sighs in relief, sitting down the nearby chair. "I thought uncle was lying about my cooking... Guess I was wrong."_

_"Thank you." The girl managed to speak. The man only smiled._

_"No problem. Glad I could help-" The man caught sight of her spear, frowning at it. "Mukuro.. What did you do this time?"_

_"?!" The girl looked shock, 'How did he know about Mukuro-sama?'_

_"Oya.. Hello 'Nayo-san'." The spear seemed to be the source of the talking. "Why won't you show your true face to my dear Chrome?"_

_"Mukuro..." The man's voice altered for a second which the girl noticed. "Fine."_

_"What is he talking about Mukuro-sama-?" The girl named Chrome stopped, watching in amazement on her real visitor. _

_When the illusions disappeared, a boy wearing the same masquerade and suit came out, along with a sleeping cute lion cub on his head._

_"Tsuna-kun?" Chrome said, straining her voice. Chrome remembered the boy immediately because of his hair. He was there to lead her back to home when she accidentally got lost outside her neighborhood. He was also the first one who talked to her normally even when she didn't reply and gave him a blank expression, the boy would just continue, showing a warm smile._

_"Kufufufu~...Why didn't you tell me your real name, Sky kitty?"_

_"Because you would stalk me down and I don't want a scary pineapple to stalk me down."_

_"Touche..."_

_"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome gripped the spear. Thinking very hard of her question, she waited for Mukuro to receive it and answer her question._

_"Chrome..." The voice known to be from Mukuro replied. "Tsunayoshi-kun here used illusions to hide his young age to pay for your medical bills. Very sly for a young child."_

_"I will not watch Nagi-chan die." Tsuna answered, looking at the spear intensely. "We are both friends so it's okay to hide things from those adults."_

_Tsuna's eyes then went to his friend. "Ne?"_

_Chrome/Nagi looked down, her vision starting to go foggy from her tears. "You.. Think I'm your... Friend?"_

_"Of course~!" Tsuna smiles, coming closer to hug her. "Mukuro is too!"_

_"Kufufufu... You're too innocent for the mafia." Mukuro watches the two hug using Chrome's point of view._

_"Everything will work out in the end..." Tsuna whispers after their embrace. "So cheer up. Chro-me!"_

_"Tsuna-kun?" Chrome reached out for him, something was wrong. "Wha-What is it?"_

_"You have to forget about me..." Tsuna smiles at her. "And all the things we did together.."_

_"Why?" Chrome asked, wanting to see her friend's smile again. "Please tell me this is a joke.."_

_"When you're done thinking..." The boy whispers, slowly pulling up his disguise once more. "If I'm really worth your trust."_

_"Tsuna-kun-!" Chrome tried shouting, but couldn't (Didn't use her voice box much in talking with other people remember?)_

_"Arrivederci."_

_The boy looked away and magically disappears, leaving the purple-haired girl alone, crying. (You made a girl cry? shame on you Tsuna)_

_"Y-You are w-worth my trust..."_

_"Chrome..." Watching his vessel weep made Mukuro feel kind of guilty. "You'll see him again."_

_"R-Really?" Chrome wipes her tears, staring at her trusty spear._

_"Yes. I'm sure. Now let's go." Mukuro sighs. "Let's not keep that CEDEF head waiting."_

-End of Childhood Flashback -

* * *

"Of course!" Chrome replied, determined to get her childhood friend back. "You are still my friend Tsuna-kun."

"Even if I lead you to trouble?" Chrome couldn't see his eyes but she knew, he was still hesitating about her.

"Yes. You trusted me and even until now you do so why can't I?" Chrome felt her heart go lighter when she sees Tsuna stops to turn around, seeing a familiar smile at the boy's face.

"Fine. Seeing that I can't force you not to.." Tsuna opens the door to a certain office. "Come on in."

When the door was closed, Chrome finally realized where she was, in the legendary disciplinarian's office. What's more is that she sees a close-eyed Hibari.

"We're safe here..." Tsuna sat down on a nearby chair. "Hibari-" Tsuna immediately stops his sentence, holding his chest and eyes widening. 'My flames! They're reacting to something!'

*_Every time Just for time_~!*

"Omnivore..." Hibari opens his eyes, about to shout at his visitor. Instead he stared at the hyperventilating student on the floor. "What's wrong?"

_*Chotto shiranai sekai he tabisuru~!* _

"Tsuna-kun?" Chrome looked at him, trying to read his lips move.

_*Aisuru kimi to tomo ni Dive to world~!* _

"Phone...ca..ll" Tsuna breathes out, struggling to keep the sky flames in.

_*Feel in wind It ticks away time~!*_

"It's.." Tsuna shouts, feeling his flames nearly coming out of his body. "THE PHONE!"

_*Come on ! Break down Take your hands~!* _

"Break...it..." The brunette panted, crouching down holding his chest tight.

"Where?..." Chrome says, panicking to where the sound was coming from was. "Where is it?"

_*SPECIAL FANTASTIC NUMBER~!* _

Hibari stood up, annoyed with the sound going louder and louder.

_*Minna de sawage HIGH COMUNICATION-!*_

"Hmph!" Hibari threw his tonfas outside, ceasing the source of the sound to stop. Instead of jumping down to bite the owner of the cellphone, he went to the boy's side. "Omnivore...Why are you affected with ring tones?"

"Here..." Chrome, feeling practically worthless, decided to bring a glass of water for Tsuna.

"Thank you, Chrome." Tsuna finally relaxed, waving his right hand as a sign for Hibari and Chrome to stop worrying. "The phone calls were altered. They, I mean mafia, knew that I had a rare flame which Nuts is currently feeding on."

Tsuna drinks the remaining water given to him by his friend. "Being imbued with a flame absorber, they can easily trace my location using just my flames."

"Hmm... The Akambo also mentioned about that." Hibari tosses the forgotten profile picture in his pockets to both of them. "This was how they found you, Omnivore."

"Boss..." Chrome held the paper, looking at Tsuna again. "Does boss know?"

"No...He doesn't." Tsuna sinks down on his leather chair, feeling all depressed. "Now all the mafia knows where my general area is. I'm screwed."

"Omnivore... Crowding is illegal."

"You'll be fine, Tsuna-kun..."

"Thanks-" Tsuna smiles suddenly, both Hibari and Chrome looked at the brunette and thought at the same time. 'He is planning something...'

"Hibari-san, Chrome?" Tsuna says, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Can I have a favor?"

"Sure..." Chrome laughed a little at Tsuna's expression. 'You look funny when you're trying to act evil.'

"What is the catch Omnivore?" Hibari knew he had no choice, but to accept. This boy was the one who saved him when he was younger.

"First, call me herbivore Hibari-san..." Tsuna said, sighing when the man looked away. "Okay, here's the thing. Lots of mafia people will be coming here right?" The two nods suspiciously.

"Hibari-san, because I'm here... Lots of strong foreigners will try to enter this place, can you beat them up for me?"

Hibari looked at him with annoyed silver eyes but a small smile was ready to come out on his face.

"That's a Yes I think. Anyway, Chrome can you mislead Nii-san for me? Don't worry, I'll give you hints on how, Okay?"

Chrome smiles, agreeing with the duty given to her. 'I don't like him much anyway...'

"I heard that." Tsuna scolded lightly, letting the girl with an eye patch giggle. "Mou~ I still don't get why you went to me instead of Nii-san earlier."

"You're nice..." Chrome held Tsuna's hand again. "And warm..."

"Herbivore..." Hibari looked outside, sensing another presence coming near.

"Kyoko-chan..." Tsuna and Chrome said at the same time, both were blushing after that unison.

"Get going, Omnivore." Hibari was about to pull his tonfas to strike the two, but Tsuna looked worried making the prefect stop. "What now?"

"Continue your usual life as if you never met me." Tsuna's voice echoed in the room which was certainly sound proof. "You are the aloof cloud right?"

"Fine..." As the two went off to meet their classmate, Hibari frowned. Staring at his cloud ring, he thought. 'Omnivore...Or Herbivore... Who will I go with?'

Hibari looks outside, deep on thought. 'Aloof cloud huh?...' The prefect smiles.

* * *

-Class-

"Good morning class..." A tall man entered the room, holding tons of book. "I am your new history teacher Blocchetto Alesatura."

"Hmm?" Tsuna looked at the man then stared back outside the classroom. 'Using your Famiglia name as a surname isn't helping you know?'

Tsuna first focused on the birds perched on top of the Sakura tree branches. He kept staring at it until he sensed someone staring at him, catching sight of an irregular green shrub, Tsuna immediately looked away. 'Reborn...Please stop talking about me.'

* * *

-The Sakura Tree-

From far away, the baby frowned. "Tsuna... What are you hiding?" Reborn's suspicion grew every time he sees his student's brother, it is as if Tsuna hid something that he should know. 'Why won't you tell me? Is it because of your brother?'

When the hit man saw the boy looked away, Reborn smirked. 'I'm right. Ain't I?'

Seeing the student being called, Reborn pulled out a fancy flip phone.

*_Kring! Kring! Hello?_*

"I would like to speak with Fon please?" Reborn smiled, 'I will find out your secret, Tsuna.'

* * *

-Returning back to our favorite character-

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..." The man called which Tsuna gladly faced. "Please answer my question written on the board."

**When did the Black Plague arrived in Europe?**

Tsuna just stared at it, thinking whether this mafioso was plain stupid or plain desperate, hoping to catch the Great Cielo slip his act out. 'No average student would know Europe's history, nor will they care that is...'

"I-I d-don't know..." Tsuna stuttered once more, looking around hoping to see someone who knows the answer aside from him. Sadly, no one had a clue. 'Uncle Checkers must have taught me too much then..'

"Oh..." The man named Alesatura depressingly said. "You may sit down..."

When Tsuna sits down, he wonders yet again why his Nii-san's tutor is watching him, Dame-Tsuna, too closely. 'Must be my imagination.'

Now, Tsuna decides to think of other matters, about this new teacher then to his childhood friend prefect. 'Were they too much for you Hibari-san?'

* * *

-Gateway-

"Kamikorosu." Hibari ran to the remaining men, kicking the main boss's head while he tossed both his tonfas at the remaining two men.

"Ahhh!" The men screamed so pathetic, the prefect had to knock them out just to stop hearing their whines.

"Hn..." Hibari peeked outside and concluded that these men were the last, plucking his tonfas off his unconscious prey, he decides to come back inside.

"Weak." Hibari hid his tonfas as he walked inside, staring at the huge amount of bodies layed on the floor, he called his members to pick it up.

"Too many weak herbivores..." Hibari was annoyed with the mafioso's sudden sheer amount all the while heading towards his beloved school. What's worse is that some of these men were able to pass through him, Hibari.

"I wonder how's th-" Hibari hears a faint sound coming from one of the unconscious men he beat up.

_*sabitsuiteiru konna jidai no naka de~!_

_itsudatte watashi wa koko kara inotteru~!*_

"Speak of the devil..." Hibari then started searching the pockets of his fallen prey.

_*mou kore ga saigo de aru you ni to~!_

_anata o kurushimaseru subete no mono ni~!*_

"Omnivore..." Hibari finally finds the phone, seeing it vibrate some special waves around it. 'Why get affected with such small things?'

_*hayaku owari ga kuru you ni to...~! *KREAK!*_

Hibari watches as he steps on the phone repeatedly, turning into dust. "When will you show your teeth to your weak herbivore brother? Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Hibari went away, on to his next target.

* * *

-Lunch time-

'You managed to survive Tsuna!' The brunette congratulates himself. Seeing tons of mafia dons he worked with as teachers, Tsuna doesn't know if he'll see them the same way again. As soon as Tsuna feels that he's the only one left, he stretches his arms, ready to head towards his favorite place; the abandoned garden. The garden was created by last year's batch of students in celebration for one of their classmate's birthday, after the students went away however, the garden was left into ruins until Tsuna came to fix the place up. When he was thinking about it, two unknown figures appeared behind him.

"Tsuna-kun?" Both girls asks him all the while letting their arms slip between his.

"Huh..What?!" Tsuna looked around, surprised. "K-Kyoko-chan! Chrome!"

"Let's go then shall we?" Both girls smiled at the boy. Tsuna, however, feels something wrong about this.

"LET ME GOO!"

* * *

-Roof Top-

Ieyatsu looked around his surroundings. So far, he was greeted by twenty different famiglia along with twenty individuals all in search of the mysterious assassin. The only ones who stayed with him was Dino, Basil and all the baby Acrobalenos.

"My thoughtography isn't working on him..." A cloaked baby explains to the green-haired small scientist.

"Very interesting indeed..." The scientist writes the info down on a notepad, thinking for another possible way to tract the assassin down aside from the FAC (Flame Absorption Call).

"Hmmm..." The martial artist thinks to himself, 'Where will we find you, Cielo?'

"I, the Great Skull, will find this man and gain res-" The baby wearing an octopus designed helmet wasn't able to finish as two spartan babies kicked him on the head.

"Stop talking Lackey."

"You're annoying Kora!"

'This can't get any worse.' Ieyatsu moaned in his head. 'What will Kyoko-chan think of me?'

"Speaking of Kyoko..." Reborn looked up at his student while Colonnello orders the lackey to get them drinks. "She's right here."

True to the baby's words, a short-haired girl was half seen there standing, thinking whether to come in or not. She was also seen looking at her left over and over worriedly.

"K-Kyoko-chan! You're here." Ieyatsu smiles happily, 'She came... She really came!'

"Is it alright if I brought some friends?" Kyoko asks, using her right hand, she held her bento, standing near the entrance.

"Sure! Right guys?" Ieyatsu stares at them, pleading his friends all say Yes.

"If Juudaime is fine with it, I am too!" Gokudera says, staring at his 'beloved' boss.

"I AM EXTREMELY FINE WITH KYOKO'S DECISION!" Ryohei cheers, doing some shadow boxing to get ready for next week's championship.

"Haha~! The more, the merrier right, Yatsu?" Yamamoto smiles happily, something was off though...

"Fine with Basil and me." Dino waved, conversing some important stuff about the mafia with the young CEDEF member.

"Boss..." Chromes steps inside along Kyoko with a certain male brunette. "G-Good morning."

Everyone stared at the three new members entering their territory, Both women were holding arm-to-arm on an embarrassed boy.

'Tsuna!' Ieyatsu glared angrily at his brother, letting no one notice this. 'Why are you here?!'

"KYOKO!" Ryohei stops, jaw dropping slightly. "I THOUGHT YOU LIKED THIS SAWADA?!"

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko pouted, shutting the boxer's mouth. "Chrome-chan and I wanted Tsuna-kun to socialize. That's why I brought him here."

"Ohh..." Ryohei sits down. "I extremely don't get women."

"Who's that Kora?!" The baby soldier asks, just to be answered back by his female companion with a manly punch.

"That's Sawada Tsunayoshi." The female named Lal Mirch didn't seem pleased with the stupid remark of her past student. "The one Reborn was talking about in his letters."

"Oh?" The scientist named Verde wondered. "I thought the boy was dead."

"Well..." The cloaked baby known as either Viper or Mammon flew closer at the fidgeting boy. "He's not an illusion that's for sure."

"Don't bother him. His just a copy of Juudaime." Gokudera said, he began to regret his words when he got poked hard by the other end of Chrome's spear.

"Opps! I'm sorry.." Chrome apologized, still giving a deathly glare at the smoker. 'Tsuna-kun is not just a copy!'

"Maa! Maa!" The baseball player patted Gokudera's back. "He's still Yatsu's brother you know?"

"Nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi-kun." The martial artist greeted, knowing that the boy was freaking out in the inside. "I'm Fon."

"N-Nice to m-meet you too..." Tsuna muttered, as the girls finally let him go to close the only normal exit he could take. Yes, Tsuna is freaking out, but not because of the crowd. No, Tsuna met far worse than the people in front of him, he's freaking out because he didn't know what these two girls want from him.

"K-Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asks very timidly to the hazel-haired girl. "C-Can I leave?"

"No~" Kyoko smiles back to him, very innocent. Tsuna backed away, closer to Chrome's area. 'She actually has a bad side in her!'

VVOOOIII NAMIMORI STTUUDEENNNTTSS!

"Heh?" Tsuna said, looking at everyone's attention. Everyone seemed to have focused on the speakers.

"Boss must have scared the principal out." Mammon said broadly. Sensing a familiar presence holding their favorite food, Mammon called out. "Hurry up walking Skull or I'll put it in one of my tabs."

"W-Wait why?!" Skull shouted, feeling angry for being used by his fellow Acrobalenos, but is too scared to retort back at them.

WE'RE GOING TO HAVE THIS CRAPPY INSPECTION WITH ALL OF YOU SOO GET READ- *Wine glass smash*

"Xanxus is here too?..." Ieyatsu asked Reborn who just nodded.

"They needed a cloud guardian remember?" Reborn played with his gun. "Seems like the mafia gets to be the teachers of Namimori today."

"EHHH?!" Ieyatsu screams in horror and shock.

VOOII! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! (You hear an angry voice saying, "Scum, Shut up.")

'Tsuna-kun..' Chrome looked at her friend's direction, looking worried. 'Who else have you attracted?'

"I don't know..." Tsuna whispers sadly which Reborn hears. "What have I done to deserve this?"

ANYWAYS! YOU NOTICED THE NEW TEACHER RIGHT?! THEY ARE JUST REPLACEMENTS FOR YOUR TEACHERS THAT LEFT FOR TWO SHITTY DAYS SO DON'T FUCKING GET OUT OF OUR SIGHT DO YOU HEAR?!

"Squalo is so loud..." Dino rubbed his head. "I hope I become your English teacher and not him."

"I hope so too..." Ieyatsu sobbed, mourning for his peaceful life that is once again shattered by the mafia.

VVOOIII CIELO! WE'RE GOING TO RECRUIT YOU UNDERSTAND?! THAT'S ALL!

*DING. DINg. DIng. Ding...

"Get going Dame-Yatsu." Reborn told Ieyatsu as he jumped up to Tsuna's brown spiky head.

"What are you doing to Tsuna?" Ieyatsu questioned. No, he was not jealous that his sadistic tutor get to be with someone. In fact, Ieyatsu's glad that the baby isn't going to stay with him, but... Why with his younger brother?

"You never told me your brother had soft hair." Reborn sits in a more comfortable position, getting used to his area.

"You're avoiding the question!"

"Baka-Yatsu. All the Acrobaleno talked about this." Reborn looks down at closed eyes Tsuna. "I'll be guarding your brother while the rest takes care of you and your guardians."

"But why you?" As the boy asks this, Tsuna opens his eyes, looking very tired.

"Because Dame-Tsuna is accident prone." Reborn tilts his fedora down. 'And I need more data about him.'

* * *

Song lyrics used in the chapter.

1. Drawing Days

2. Dive to the World

3. Last Cross


	7. Chapter 7: Day One (Intuition games)

**Chapter 7: Sawada Tsunayoshi, The Game: Day One**

Back at the classroom, all the students buzzed quietly, muttering about the latest announcement. Ieyatsu talked reassuringly, saying that it might be a challenge from their teachers for them students to compete on. His younger brother was the opposite. He just went inside and sat on his seat very carefully, he also looks up slowly at the snoring baby on his head.

"Reborn?" Tsuna whispers to the baby. The reason why he removes the term -san on him was because; One, Nii-san tells him too. Two, Kaa-san and the rest of his added family says so too. And lastly, Reborn asks for him to not add formalities on his name.

"Why are you here?" Tsuna softly sighs, noticing that the baby he calls Reborn wasn't responding. Making sure that he doesn't disturb it, he rubs his forehead.

'And who does he think he is? Calling me accident prone?' Tsuna just pouted, staring up at Reborn again. This time, the baby finally noticed the brunettes action and stares back.

"Ciaossu~"

Tsuna frowns, looking away at the smiling 'child'. "I-I'm sorry..." Reborn pats the land he sits on which is someone's head, his pet chameleon Leon slowly crawling down his shoulder. "It's alright, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna looked down, wincing at the fake name, he thought Reborn would find out by now, but it seems that he, the Great Cielo, miscalculated. There is one attitude that no one, not even Checkerface notice, his unapparent ability to tell the Truth. That's why Tsuna taught himself to tell riddles and hints on others, to be able to not say the whole truth, also he watched his Uncle playing with his happy member all the time with unfortunate people... Which reminds him.

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna whispered very worriedly, in the inside is panicking. "W-Why a-aren't you w-with Nii-san?"

"Accident prone." The hit man bluntly stated, Tsuna still remained determined.

"I-I thought t-that Nii-san's m-more p-prone to fights s-since he a-acts n-not v-very nice t-to st-strangers?" Tsuna actually hates stuttering because when he does stutter in real life, he is lying. And Tsuna knows that lies hurt more than wounds. That's another reason on how he got his code name in missions.

"You have a point Dame, but I'm still staying with you." Reborn pulls out a small coffee mug and a liquid container, pouring the container's contents to the coffee mug.

"C-Can I g-go to the C-Comfort R-room?" Tsuna needs some time alone to think, 'think' in terms of using his hyper intuition ability whether Hibari is safe or not.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." Reborn says casually. Tsuna's Hope went low as he stood up from his chair about to go outside.

'How am I going to have my privacy-Wait! That's it!' Tsuna focuses his already altered aura to another one, influencing a small area of his surroundings too to emphasize his point to the small hit man... The Uncomfortable atmosphere.

Within the seconds, Reborn felt the atmosphere around him change. He held no suspicion of course since he heard from his student that Tsuna has a rather slow response time in thinking things clearly. "What is it Baka-Tsuna?"

"Y-You're.." Tsuna couldn't lie, but he can think of other things to blush about (from stuff like his mother showing off his baby pictures to strangers). "...R-Really going to...going to!.."

"Wha-?" Reborn looks down once more to notice the cheeks of Tsuna reddening, Reborn didn't know if he should laugh at the child's stupidity or feel insulted that he, the number one hit man, is being framed as a pervert.

"Baka-Tsuna! I'm not going to mind your business, just staying in the entrance waiting for you is enough." Reborn stomped his foot again and again at the brunette's head.

"Okay! Okay! Stop! Please!" Tsuna wanted to shoo the pain away, but he knows better. Looking at his peripheral view as he was about to head completely outside the classroom, he notices the envious stare his brother gave him. 'You want Reborn with you... Don't you Nii-san?'

"Clingy huh?..." Tsuna said without thinking as he walked, deep in thoughts. Reborn, however, takes this to his advantage to analyze his younger brother's student.

'Strange...' Reborn says to himself. 'When Tsuna first saw with Chrome, he had the air of a boss... But now-'

"?" Reborn felt that the boy stopped, waiting for someone who is him to get off so the boy can do his private business. "Humph."

"Don't take too long. We don't know who's teaching next." Reborn warned him, jumping down to the near entrance, he sat down on the nearby chair sipping his favorite drink, Espresso. The brunette watched him, not moving an inch as if reminiscing the moments.

"Just go..." Reborn closed his eyes, relaxing on the chair-installed cushion. 'Why is Tsuna's hair softer than this? They're pillows for creep's sake.'

Tsuna smiled. Of course he would be happy that someone cares for him even if that person has evil motives like using him, at least Tsuna knows that this person can love (In a special way). So like any person would do (This is what Tsuna thinks), he bows down and muttered one of the magic words he often says to practically everyone. "Thank you."

"Heh." Reborn tilted his fedora, turning his head to the area where the speaker was before leaving. 'I wonder what's in his bag...' Reborn stood up, marching all the way back to discover the treasures in the brunette's bag. 'I doubt the boy would notice..'

* * *

-Comfort Room-

As the young assassin went inside the boy's room, he looked around for any occupants in the room. Seeing none, he locks the door. "I hope Hibari-san is okay.."

Finally facing the mirror, Tsuna takes a deep breath. Closing his eyes in order to focus on identifying all the flames present in the school campus. 'Varia, Vindice, Chiavarone, CEDEF, Carcassa, Giegue, Gesso, Cervello, Blochetto, Balordo? Nevermind that...Hmm... There!'

"Hibari-san..." Tsuna cracked a smile, "...You aren't hurt."

The door suddenly busted open, followed by a curious baby Acrobaleno, Reborn. Tsuna faced the visitor, trying to hide the warm feelings he felt earlier. "W-What's wrong?"

"You took too long." Reborn disappeared, appearing right back on Tsuna's head. "What were you thinking?"

"A friend." Tsuna whispers, telling only small parts of the truth. All the while, thinking of Cielo's next big stunt he will do for the other mafioso in school (with the fact that his stalker uncle is also bound to come).

Walking outside with his companion, Tsuna plans to ask his brother's tutor about the contract with the Ninth until he felt a familiar chill surround him. Needing to act once again, the brown-haired assassin shivers awkwardly. The hit man, however, shrugs the breeze off. "Vindice... Why are you here?"

"Heh?" Tsuna said as he faced the people Reborn was referring to. Three men wearing huge cloaks and bandages, faces not shown. Tsuna knew who they were, he is Cielo after all.

'Jaque, Bermuda and Jager from the Vindice...' Tsuna had an urge to face palm himself, 'They were the second to the first family I worked with, Uncle Checkers was the first... I knew I should not have gone too them first.'

"I should be asking the same thing to you, Reborn." A small baby with a top hat and a black cloak said. Beside this baby was a man wearing an outfit similar to the baby sitting on his shoulder. The third one was the same with few alteration on the collar and hair.

'Bermuda...' Tsuna looked down, thinking in his head that if they see him, they would use those levitating chains to get him like the time when he was ten, a game of Go And Seek Tsuna. 'Those chains are pure evil!' Tsuna hissed inwardly.

"Just letting the boy have a bathroom break. You?" Reborn held some chunks of the boy's hair firmly, giving the Vindice a clue that this boy, Tsuna, is part of his territory. Meanwhile, Tsuna just looks at them innocently, not bothering the hit man's possessive attitude towards him. The two men looked at each other as for the baby, he nodded in acceptance of the hit man's excuse.

"Very well..." The baby known as Bermuda replied, staring at the scared boy in front of him. "We too are participating in the Sky's games."

'Cielo, Sky, Natsu...The names they know for me.' Tsuna closes his eyes once more, trying his hardest to remember all fifty alias.

"Move along then... Have a nice day." At the same time, mist appears to consume them once again. And when the fog dissipates, the group have disappeared.

"Start walking Dame." Tsuna obeyed submissively, thinking along the way. As Tsuna was walking, he sees a chameleon slowly crawling towards his nose. "Who are you?"

The chameleon licked the boy's nose, waving his green tail happily. The boy grins back, accepting the challenge of this emerald-green reptile, Tsuna loved this type of games specially if he were to guess about the thing's name and amount... It was one of his specialties.

Tsuna pulled his finger close to his nose, letting the creature migrate to another area. "Leon." When Tsuna said this, the hit man looked to his partner's location.

Leon went inside Tsuna's hand and glowed, Reborn was about to see his pet's form until Tsuna stuffed it in his shirt then started running like mad. "We're going to be late!"

"Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn gritted his teeth, both from frustration and annoyance with the sudden burst of speed from his brother's student.

'Transform back! Transform back!' Tsuna pleaded softly yet urgently to the chameleon while running very fast so the hit man wouldn't fully comprehend on what he is saying. Seeing the chameleon called Leon shake his head, grinning, Tsuna does his other plan.

'Transform into anything! I don't care!' Tsuna pleads again, hoping that Leon takes his word which it did. Tsuna, upon feeling the sudden change, stopped exactly between the boundary of outside and inside his classroom. Pulling out a green teddy bear, Tsuna smiles in relief. "Thank you..."

*Lick!*

Tsuna giggles at the same time, the hit man looks curiously at his pet. "Stop bugging the boy Leon."

Leon nodded hesitantly, crawled back to its owner. Tsuna looks at Leon, giving the 'Be quiet or die' face before entering stepping inside.

* * *

-Class-

The first thing Tsuna felt was his hyper intuition telling him something which he found out too late. In front of him was two men fighting while the students cowered into one corner, all the while consuming the English lesson time. These two were arguing about who will get the position of being the teacher.

"Squalo! Be reasonable here!" Dino moved back, dodging the sword that was supposed to stab something to pulp. "You'll just end up killing them!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" The long white-haired man named Squalo retorted back. Swinging his sword once again at the submissive blonde, missing within few millimeters.

"Idiots..." Reborn murmured, holding Leon, the pet shape-shifted into a green gun. "Should've known that these two won't work well with each other."

"BANG!"

Everyone stopped, looking at the supposed gun holder and young boy under him.

"Ciaossu~ Squalo." Reborn replied casually, hearing a grunt from the swordsman, the baby continued his speech. "Why won't you just divide the class into two so both of you can teach without contradicting the other."

"Fine." The teachers said and began the picking.

* * *

"The two No-good brothers are left." Reborn chided Tsuna as the baby sat on top of the blackboard with the other Acrobalenos, causing Ieyatsu to frown. In the end, both of the teachers couldn't decide on who will they choose; The next boss of Vongola or his brother.

"I choose Ieyatsu."

"VVVOOOIII! I'M CHOOSING HIM!"

"No way! He is my bro."

"I DON'T CARE!"

Tsuna sighs, seeing someone stare at him intently, a certain mare user to be exact, Byakuran.

"Nice to meet you Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun~" Byakuran held out his hand to shake the other's hand. Tsuna rejects the offer by putting a cream puff instead.

"Oh?" Byakuran smiles at the same time suspicious. "Who told you about my favorite food?" He was surprised to receive a warm smile from the brunette.

"N-Nii-san told me." Tsuna knew Byakuran through his brother's conversation with his guardians, using this information, Tsuna used his prediction skills to know what sweets this white-head favors the most which is... Namimori-styled Cream puffs. In a way, it's his brother fault for giving news about this guy, the dimension traveler.

"I should thank him then." Byakuran ate the pastry, tasting it a bit more flavorful than usual. "Who made this?"

"K-Kaa-san.." Tsuna once again told with some details missing. His mother did teach him how to make cream puffs, but he was the one that made the cream puff he handed out.

"I hope to learn more about you Tsunayoshi-kun~" Byakuran smiles, reaching out to hold the brunette's hand only to be stopped by a trident.

"Tsuna-kun..." Chrome whispered, moving towards the brunette's area like a defender. "Are you okay?"

Tsuna nods pushing the trident down, shaking his head back and forth gently. "H-He's f-friendly C-Chrome...T-Trust me.."

"Tsuna-kun..." Chrome put the trident away, looking intently with the boy's smile. Even Byakuran was amused with this action.

'This boy...' Byakuran furrowed his eyebrows. 'This is the first time I met him... Why now?'

"It's decided then." Dino smiled happily, looking at the murderous swordsman. "I get Ieyatsu."

"Heh?" Tsuna said, seeing the swordsman stare at him with a killer intent intended for the Chiavarone boss. 'Ah crude!'

"Let's start our class then."

VVOOIII! GET READY!"

Tsuna knew he was going to regret going to school, but he didn't want to admit it. 'I will prove you wrong Hyper Intuition!'

* * *

-Dismissal-

"How wrong you are, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The brunette blurted out, checking his body for any more non-bandaged wounds. Doing this check-up when the hit man went back to his respective student.

"Tsuna-kun?" Chrome asked, appearing out of nowhere, watching the boy limped pathetically. "Are you okay?"

"Yes..." Tsuna groaned weakly, causing the girl to worry. "Where do you think Hibari-san is?"

"Here, Omnivore." Landing beside the injured brunette, not surprising the injured boy at all.

"What happened to you?" The prefect's eyebrow raised, examining the boy's body.

"The word pencil and cooking..." Tsuna says very carefully, remembering his throat ache with all the screaming Squalo made him do and he couldn't forget Bianchi's acidic food. The brunette then face the skylark, smiling very widely. "Worried?"

"Humph." Hibari looked away, the prefect didn't want to admit it, but yes... He feels a bit anxious like one percent about the boy's condition. 'Why am I thinking like this to the Omnivore?' Hibari thought angrily, seemed to be raging war with his nice-sided thoughts.

"Anyways..." Tsuna held both his brother's guardian by the hand while skipping cheerfully. "Thank you both for helping me."

"They were crowding...I didn't do your work Omnivore." Hibari is still in denial, torn between removing his hand away from the boy which will end up hurting its feelings or continue on moving in the destination the prefect does not want to go in...towards a herbivore house.

"Tsuna-kun.." Chrome blushes coyly, ashamed and happy with Tsuna's happy mood. "I-I didn't do anything..."

"I know bu-" Tsuna removes his hold on both hands and runs off towards the gates, surprising the two.

"?" The two was about to run after him when they heard a familiar sound call out to them.

"Hibari-san! Chrome!" Ieyatsu called out, rushing towards the two with his trusty friends and strangers.

"Herbivore..." Hibari looked at the blonde angrily, pissed that he finally noticed his chances of proposing a fight with the brunette now gone. "You are crowding... I'll bite you to death!"

"Heh?! Why?!" Ieyatsu went confused, looking behind him he gasps. "Why are you following me?!"

"Master told us that we could stay with you. Yatsu-dono." Basil replied nobly. The others just nodded.

"Don't worry about the Varia, Cervello, Vindice and me." Byakuran waves reassuringly. "We'll stay in a hotel."

"I'll bite you to death!"

"Hibari-san wait!"

"Ano..." Chrome tugs Ieyatsu's shirt, causing him to face her. "Can I stay in your house for the night?"

"Sure." Ieyatsu smiles, changing to a scared expression when he nearly gets hit with a tonfa. "I said wait!"

'Mukuro-sama...' Chrome ran out, after the brunette. 'You would understand my decision right?'

* * *

-House-

"T-Thank you.." Chrome stuttered, thanking Nana. Her friend on the other hand was playing Hide and Seek with the children in the house.

"Found you~!" Tsuna smiles, looking down the sofa where he found an afro five-year old baby.

"Ehhh~!" The child whined, coming out of his hiding place. "You cheated!"

"Tsuna-nii did not!" A ten-year old boy replied, coming inside with a five-year old girl.

"How do you know Fuuta?" Lambo argued until his stomach growled. "Lambo-san's hungry~!"

"Be quiet Lambo!" The girl stated, pointing at the kitchen. "Maman is cooking!"

"Eh?! But Lambo-san wants it now-!" Tsuna pulls out three sets of bento to the children.

"Here. Call it an appetizer." Tsuna grins as he saw the three get his bento box and look inside it in amazement.

"Wahhh!"

"Tsuna-kun~" Nana giggles as she saw the three happily munching from their present. "Thank you~"

"No problem Kaa-san." Tsuna waves his left hand to Chrome. "Nii-san's coming."

Chrome nods and both went up to the farthest side of the house, once filled with cob webs, but now is Sawada Tsunayoshi's room.

* * *

-Dark Room-

"T-Tsuna-kun..." Chrome wiggled uncomfortable, feeling the cold wood pressed on her shirt. "S-So cold..."

"Sshh... Be quiet for a moment okay?" Tsuna looked to face the girl, seeing that she wasn't used to the temperature, he hugged her. Giving as much heat as necessary, all the while pressing his ear to the surface.

Tsuna and Chrome being the first ones to finish dinner, locking the door, they both placed their ears on the floor, hearing the discussions downstairs.

* * *

"Thank you for the food." The storm Acrobaleno said, slurping his soup.

"Maman. I want more." Reborn asked childishly, hearing a dish land on the table.

"Sawada-san's cooking is really the best." A teenager they met called Basil commented. Sounds of approval followed.

"Where did you learn to cook? It's first class."

"This is Juudaime's mother we are talking about here."

"This is good Kora!"

"Just like the chefs in Italy."

"Oh stop it you~" Nana said with a tinge of happiness. "I did learn some of the recipes from Tsuna-kun after all."

*Glass break*

"S-Sorry about that..." Ieyatsu said, sounds of glasses being picked off from the ground.

"It's alright Yatsu-kun." Nana reassured her child. "You just need some time to get used to your younger brother-"

"Will he leave again?" Ieyatsu piped out quickly.

* * *

Chrome looked at her companion, seeing a cracked smile given to her by the brunette. "Tsuna-kun?"

"Sshh..." Tsuna whispers, leading them once more to hear the conversation.

* * *

"Yes..." Nana voiced out softly but changed back into a happy tone. "That's why we have to make him feel at home."

"Oh..." Ieyatsu sounded sad, but Tsuna knows that it was fake due to his hyper intuition. "Okay..."

"Who accompanies him Kora?" Colonnello asks.

"His uncle Hiro-"

* * *

Tsuna pulls his ears away from the floor, along with his hug from the purple-haired girl. Chrome did the same and the two sat quietly.

"Tell me." Chrome spoke out first, Tsuna just smiles at her.

"Equal exchange?"

"Yes.."

"Fine." Tsuna closes his eyes, rethinking on what he should say before answering. "On my tenth birthday. I left Uncle Checkers to stop the death of my brother. Strengthening all the families through training... I reassured another sixteen healthy years for my brother. I thought I could finally rest until I met the last famiglia, Giglio Nero. Supposedly, I would move on, but Gamma here asks me a request I can't simply ignore. Doing so leads me to a young one-year old child of the famiglia boss and future head of the Acrobalenos, named Uni..."

Tsuna lies down his bed, putting an orange necklace on thin air, but it showed a flaming lion cub instead, called Nuts. "Holding her hand, I did as I was told in addition to my seer abilities to fully awakened...Trinisette-thing I guess..."

Finally facing his friend, he smiles. "I learned some stuff and headed right back here to make sure of my brother's safety. Your turn."

Chrome smiles back weakly, sitting on the same bed where the boy lies. "You remembered that time when I went inside your head to find out where you went?"

"Yeah?" Tsuna sees Chrome pat his pet.

"Well..." Chrome continued patting. "The only thing I saw was a masked man and his assistant, that smiling man."

"Womomichi and Uncle Checkers huh.." Tsuna nods, Uncle Checkers was the only thing he didn't guard in his mind seriously along with his friends like Womomichi.

"Well while you were gone, I saw the smiling person pass by the class-" Chrome was surprised when Tsuna sat up staring at her with wide eyes.

"Did you just describe Womomichi?" Tsuna looks surprised, extremely along with his pet lion cub. "Please don't tell me it's him..."

"It is." Chrome covered her ears to what is to come.

* * *

-Downstairs-

"WHAT?!"

All the Acrobalenos hearing the sound of terror, rushed up to see what was the plight. The rest just stared at each other in confusion.

"Who cares..." Ieyatsu muttered, eating his rice bowl. Nana just frowns at this. "Yatsu-kun..."

* * *

-Upstairs-

"What is it?!" Reborn kicked the door open to see Chrome pulling dangling Tsuna away from the window. All the Acrobalenos present excluding the lackey, greedy illusionist and missing Sky were shocked to see Chrome pull the boy so easily back inside.

"Y-Yes?" Chrome asks innocently, pulling Tsuna up to face their company.

"Wha- Oh!" Tsuna fixes his position to an innocent boy. "I'm sorry..." Tsuna whispers regretfully. All of them were convinced about his innocence until Rebon snapped out of it.

"Let's go." Reborn stomped off, irritated that Tsuna nearly fooled the hit man with his doe-like eyes. 'When did you learn that Tsuna?'

"Reborn's acting weird Kora." Colonnello said, both Lal Mirch and Fon agreed.

When the door closed, Tsuna sighs in relief along with Chrome.

"That was close..." Chrome said, picking up the fallen necklace on the floor.

"Um...Tsuna-kun.." Chrome rubs her hand, blushing a little. "Can I...Can I?"

"You want to sleep here Chrome?" Tsuna asks her, Chrome blushed more and nods.

"Is it a problem?" Chrome looks up with her violet shiny eyes.

"Nope. Hop in." Tsuna said, leading Chrome to lie down beside him. "Let's meet him again together shall we?"

"Yes...Let's." Chrome giggled as Tsuna fell down the bed.

"Don't laugh!"

"I wasn't."

"Yes, you did!"

Without the two knowing, the Acrobalenos were just outside overhearing the conversation. Lal and Colonnello was completely clueless on what they were discussing. Fon headed back to Ieyatsu's room while Reborn frowned.

"What are you really hiding Tsuna?" Reborn twitched his gun-holding hand. 'I searched air flights, school records, business transactions... About everywhere I searched, but I get this nagging feeling that I met you before...'

"Someone's coming." Lal Mirch reported, looking at the sides. The trio nodded and hid just to see a crying five-year old child wearing a cow suit.

"Dame-Yatsu is stupid!" Lambo cries more in the corner.

Each Acrobaleno acted different about the child's action. Lal had an urge to smack the boy, Reborn ignored him like the usual as for Colonnello, he was the kindest. "What did Yatsu did to him Kora?" He whispered, Lal just shrugs.

"Yatsu doesn't like him to be in fairness..." Reborn looks passively at the door, waiting for the door to open from the racket. "He was kind of forced to get him as a lighting guardian."

"Lambo?" The door opened, showing a sleepy brunette wearing blue pajamas. "What happened?"

"Don't pity Lambo-san!" The boy named Lambo shouted, throwing a hand grenade at him. Tsuna easily caught it and smiled.

"Do you hate me Lambo?" The cow-clothed boy sniffs, staring at Tsuna with teary eyes.

"YES!" Lambo screamed, but saw the boy's eyes softened... Similar to someone he knew.

"Why?" Tsuna asks, holding the grenade like a toy. "I still have *Yawns* two minutes before this grenade explodes."

"Because you're Baka-Yatsu's brother!" Lambo struggled as Tsuna picked him up. "LET ME GO!"

"Is it alright if you sleep in my room?" Tsuna asks motherly, cradling Lambo to sleep.

"Whe-..." Lambo's eyes slowly drop one by one. "Where will Baka-Yatsu's brother sleep?"

"Maybe..*yawns*...in the graveyard..." Tsuna smiles sleepily. Suddenly, Lambo's eyes widened, tears forming from his eyes.

"Lambo-san remembers that smile..." Lambo said silently, letting the sleepy teenager hear. "That smile was similar to mama..."

Tsuna ruffles Lambo's hair. "It is alright... Mama must be happy for you... So..." Tsuna kneels down to put Lambo down. "Go inside the room and sleep..." Tsuna kept his reassuring smile to Lambo. "Dame-Tsuna has some business to attend to..."

Shockingly, the words Tsuna uttered hit the cow-child completely. Not letting go of Tsuna, Lambo cried louder than usual times. Tsuna's eyes were still half-open along with his senses, if he were really awake, he would panic with the grenade his holding.

"NO!" Lambo tugs Tsuna's shirt, trying to wake the boy fully. "NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"What is it?..." Tsuna asks his eyes dropping slowly even as he is being tugged by the child. This also made the female resident of the bedroom to wake up too.

"Don't leave me! Don't leave with Mama! Lambo-san's sorry!" Lambo put his head on Tsuna's shirt, causing it to get soiled. "Don't go!"

"Tsuna-kun?" Chrome yawned sleepily, staring at Tsuna then at the crying child. "What's that on you-"

"Grenade?" Few seconds passed and Chrome's eyes widened, taking the grenade, she raced inside. Tsuna faced her with a confused face at the same time acknowledgement of her behavior as she took the circular object.

"There's nothing to worry about Tsuna-kun." Chrome said as she threw the grenade outside, causing an explosion.

"Huh?" Tsuna blinked then realization hits him. "Oh..."

"What 'oh'? You nearly got yourself killed." Chrome said, nagging at Tsuna. Lambo faced up to stare at the now-awakened brunette. "Tuna?"

"I'm Tsuna, not Tuna." The brunette corrected him cheerfully, making Lambo have his confidence back.

"Can Lambo-san stay with Tsuna-nii?" Lambo gave off an irresistible pout which gave the brunette to wonder.

"Tsuna-nii?" Tsuna asks. "Why Tsuna-nii?"

"Because you act nice to him, Tsuna-kun.." Chrome smiles cheerfully, causing the brunette to wonder even more.

"Okay. What did I do this time?"

"Nothing!" Both the guardian's replied happily, making the brunette panic emotionally.

"Fine." Tsuna puffed his cheeks, going back inside. "Let's just go to sleep."

"Yes boss~" Chrome said cheerfully one again.

"Okay boss!" Lambo imitates Chrome's nickname too.

"Don't call me boss!" Tsuna reprimanded softly, sleep overtaking him.

"But we want too~" Chrome yawns again, laying on the bed with Lambo.

"Just *Yawn* Don't use it...You're not..." Tsuna slept before he could finish, followed by the other two who slept within arms length near the boy.

Outside the three babies came out. The two thought out loud on some of their questions.

"Why does Chrome call him boss Kora?" Colonnello asks to his female companion Lal Mirch. Lal mirch, however, asked at the same time as her friend. "How does he know the time limit with a hand grenade?"

While the two formulated excuses and ideas, the last one was quiet, holding his fedora, he looked at the door determinedly. ' Just as I thought I figured you out, you made a turn...'

"This gets more and more exciting... What will you do next, Tsuna?" Reborn asked rhetorically while his two friends didn't bother him.

* * *

Guys... I won't be able to update after this week or it's next week okay? Because I got grades to catch up to. Sorry.


	8. Chapter 8: Day Two

I would like to thank **GuiltyXsworD14 **for giving me time to type this up (School thing) And another thing...The ones you see in my announcements will never be posted again. That's all. ^^

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Sawada Tsunayoshi: Story Teller Shiyo**

_In the middle of the night, a man wearing a black cloak and a white masquerade appeared standing outside the building. Looking up, the man senses his selected target. "Let's get this over with then..."_

_Suddenly, this brunette disappeared and reappeared at a balcony five floors up his last location. Moving towards the closed glass door, he knocked._

_"Uni?" The man asked, looking down to see a one-year old child open the door. The girl had dark blue hair and sharp blue eyes, she wore a miniature version of a white one-piece dress. The girl named Uni looked up at the man and whispered._

_"Tsuna-kun?"_

_The man looked down at the girl. "You can see through my illusions huh?"_

_"Yes!" Uni smiles sheepishly, closing her eyes as fog start coming out from nowhere entering her room. When Uni opened her eyes, she saw a young brunette, still wearing his mask and mantel, sitting beside a huge bed._

_"Lie down and let me tell you a story." Uni heard the stranger named Tsuna say as he took out a colorful book out of his sleeve. Showing the book to the girl, he showed a warm smile. "You can keep the book afterwards."_

_Even though only the lower-half of this boy's face is seen aside from his weird clothing, Uni finds herself trusting this person completely, lying on her fluffy bed as this boy began to read about a magical tale._

_"And the family lived happily ever after." The boy faces back to a sleepy girl with a smile. "Did you like it?"_

_"Yes...But.." Uni looked up slowly, pulling the boy's right hand where the book was being held. "Where's the 'End Part' of the story?"_

_"Stories never end." Uni saw moonlight shine on the boy's figure, giving some kind of glow to him. "They just stop when you think they're done. Imagination is endless you know? As well as hope."_

_"O-Okay..." Uni closed her eyes, feeling a hand rest on her forehead. "Is it a bad thing when story ends?"_

_"No..." The boy whispers reassuringly, closing his eyes as well. "I am the author after all..." Showing the book's last page, golden letters are shown printed here; __** Author Shiyo**__._

_"Tsuna...kun?" Uni couldn't open her eyes properly, sleep was overtaking her. "This is for mama right?"_

_"Yes."_

_With that said, Uni found herself being sent to dreamland. Tsuna, however, remained silently awake, sitting perfectly still. Few minutes past and an orange flame came out from his forehead. Under his mask, his orange eyes widened with fear and shock. _

_Silently, Tsuna stands up swiftly staring at the full moon outside. ""Uncle...Wh-Why?" He reached out to the silvery moon. "Why resort to this-"_

**REBORN!**

A blond teenager screamed at the top of his lungs. Waking most of the occupants in the house along with its neighbors up. The two occupants in the room went out to do their business while a certain brunette, however, stubbornly tries not to depart from his dream.

"Nii-san why?" Tsuna murmured, trying to grab back his dream once more. "So noisy..."

**I WILL STEP ON ALL THE TRAPS WITH MY DYING WILL!**

"Oh! Just traps..." Tsuna was about to close his eyes until he heard explosions at the other room.

*Boom! Bang! Screetch!*

"Why does Kami-sama want to take my peaceful days apart?" Tsuna covered his head and ears with the closest pillows he could hold on to.

*Pak! Sploosh! Tagatagatak!*

"Tsuna-kun?" Chrome asked, wearing her uniform and holding a happy energetic child. "Get out of the bed already, we might be late for our class."

*Weeeii! Takkk!*

"The better, my dear." Tsuna murmured, burying his face deeper to the bed.

*Screeecchh! Wack!*

"Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna heard a soft squeaky voice on his right, beside his head.

*Fwitch! Vwap!...*

'The sounds finally stopped, but I sense an unholy presence... Not good.' Tsuna panicky thought, not wanting to stare at the small figure pulling out something huge at him. "What is it Reborn-"

*Pak!*

"Itte!"

"Told you so, Tsuna-kun."

"Get going before I eat your meal."

"What?! Why?!"

"I felt like it."

"That's a horrible excuse!" Tsuna sighs while the two looked at the baby hit man walking away, smirking evilly.

"Do you think he knows?" Chrome asked him worriedly, Tsuna just shakes sadly thus surprising her.

"Yes, but in a bad way." Tsuna waves at her, making her follow him outside the room. Seeing no one there, Tsuna continued. "Reborn thinks that I'm some lowly mafioso, similar to those drug dealer or something.. A bad start I guess..."

Chrome nods, looking down at the silent Lambo, she guessed the boy was hungry. "See you downstairs then."

"Okay."

* * *

**-Dinner Table-**

"Maman! I want seconds."

"Don't you ever get full Reborn?"

*Pak!*

"I'M SORRY!"

"Good. (Reverts used hammer back to a chameleon)"

"This is the food you eat everyday? I'm jealous kora."

"Maman's food is the best."

"Hahaha! That's Yatsu's mom for you."

"Baseball freak! Why are you here?"

"To escort Yatsu."

"Nice followers Sawada."

"That sounds too harsh Lal."

"What would you say then Fon?"

"He has loyal and trustworthy friends."

"Too soft."

"Ushishi~ The prince wishes for more."

"Heh?! When did the Varia get here?!"

"When Mammon heard that there was free food Ieyatsu-dono."

"Basil-kun!"

"VOII! SO THIS IS WHERE YOU TWO WENT!"

"Too noisy."

"Hope your noise doesn't go to the tab."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"Shut it, Shark trash."

*Wine glass shatters*

"VOOII! BOSS?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"Heh?" Chrome looked around the table, seeing various people with unknown motives entering this house. 'I wonder what do they want?'

Chrome began eating her rice bowl given to her by Tsuna's mother. 'How will Tsuna-kun react to this?'

"Kaa-san?!"

'Speak of the devil...' Chrome thought as she along with everyone faces the newly bathe teen.

* * *

**-Tsuna POV-**

"W-Why so early?" Tsuna stuttered, going down to talk to his mother. 'Why the hell is the Varia, Acrobaleno and CEDEF here? Oh well, at least **he** isn't here.'

"They are Yatsu-kun's friends so be nice." Nana smiled at her child, deep down she was worried. 'Tsuna-kun. Please be careful.'

"O-Okay..." Tsuna says, finding an available sit to stay in which is obviously beside Chrome. 'Nii-san doesn't seem to generous today. Not giving me space to sit down.'

"How was your sleep Tsuna-kun?" The red-clothed martial artist questioned, seeing Lambo immediately went to sit on Tsuna's lap.

"Fine, thank you." Tsuna greeted back, one hand on his soup bowl and the other on Lambo's head. The others remained quiet, watching Tsuna eat.

"I-Is there something wrong?" Tsuna asked innocently to them, giving a reassuring one-arm hug to the child closest to him. 'It's alright. Nii-san forgives you.'

"Nothing." Ieyatsu answered back, replying blankly towards his brother. Seeing Lambo finally stood up from his position and started moving like his daily routine.

"Lambo-san wants to play tag!" The cow child tugs a child similar to his age, but is a girl. The chinese girl replied back happily, seeing her friend snap out from his depression.

"Ipin be seek then!"

When that happened, everyone went back to being noisy, not minding the boy.

"Whew!" Tsuna slumped back in relief, he then finished drinking his soup and decides to rest for a while to watch his brother's friends antics. Holding a blueberry cheese cake piece from table, he starts to wonder about himself. 'Hmm...I wonder if that's how a true famiglia acts like...Though, everyone in the mafia seems a little bit too desperate to gain me as a family member so if I, for instance, join a family permanently, I'll be giving out a huge mafia war. This is definitely a proble-'

Tsuna's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a chameleon on his neck, looking at him with its yellow eyes. "Leon?"

'What does it want-Oh!' Tsuna looked at the table, seeing no pastries left. Looking back at his cake piece and at the chameleon.

"Let's share then." Tsuna whispered, breaking a small part of the cake, but this part is considered huge to the chameleon. "Here."

Leon accepted the piece, getting it with his long tongue, he thanked the cake donor with an affectionate lick. Tsuna pets the chameleon back. Without Tsuna knowing, a certain hit man and some small animals watched this display of affection.

Leon clicks his tongue emitting a message to his companions as it races off to Tsuna's head, claiming territory. Tsuna looked up wondering why Leon was acting that way, feeling at the same time, his hyper intuition spamming warnings of danger to him.

"Leon wha-?" Tsuna's eyes widened and jumped out of his seat to evade a scary-looking octopus from grabbing his torso. 'Leon! You can not simply use me to make your friends jealous of you!' Leon smiles as it ate the last piece of the cake from Tsuna's hand. 'Now I know why you're with Reborn.'

Eagle screeches and angry frog sounds were the only things he needed to hear as he ran outside, immediately closing the door so his animal stalkers would be stalled. 'What's so special about me to animals anyway?!'

"Tsuna-kun!" Nana shouted as everyone watched how the babies try to calm their pets.

"What's wrong Fantasma?" Mammon asked, hearing the frog make sounds of discontentment, the illusionist frowned. "Reborn..."

"Falco! What's wrong with you kora?!" Colonnello caught his enraged eagle with the help of Lal Mirch but the bird struggled to get outside. "Reborn! What did your chameleon say anyways kora?!"

"Keiman. Explain for your actions now." Verde's pet immediately stopped its rampage towards the door, however, it didn't say a single word.

"Lichi..." Fon swiftly took his white monkey from the door knob, soothing it with his pats. "What did Leon tell you?"

"Oodako! Stop!" Skull called out, but it didn't stop the octopus as it tore the door down. "Reborn! What did that pet of yours say?!"

"You're paying for that lackey." Reborn slurps his miso soup while everyone except the Acrobaleno looked entertained.

"Reborn!" All five babies said at the same time, but in different tone, volume and emotion.

Reborn stands up and jumps to his current students head, tilting his huge fedora up. "I'll explain it to you later. Let's go Dame-Yatsu."

"Heh?" Ieyatsu looked up at the time and ran as fast as his legs can handle him, screaming out two words that made everyone in the room move once more.

"I'M LATE!"

* * *

**-School-**

Ending up inside the boy's room again to face the mirror, Tsuna takes a deep breath. Doing the same thing he did yesterday, he closed his eyes and focused. 'Varia, Vindice, Chiavarone, CEDEF, Giegue, Gesso famiglia. Followed by Womomichi and Verde.'

"Not bad Hibari-san." Tsuna said to himself, confident on his master plan taking effect. Looking up, Tsuna sees the green shape-shifter face him with curiosity. "Leon?"

*Lick!*

"Please head back to Reborn when Nii-san comes to school."

*Click?!*

"Because Nii-san would get jealous and yes, I can understand you. Will you do it?"

*Click!*

"Good boy." Tsuna laughs as Leon crawled all the way from head to his feet. When Leon left, Tsuna decides to go to his most recent favorite spot in school, the place where you can see the limitless sky.

* * *

**-Roof top-**

As Tsuna waits for his brother to arrive to school, he brought with him a light and a poster. "Kaa-san..."

Tsuna lights the lighter, watching the sparked flame appear. "When will you tell?"

Tsuna holds the poster at the tip of the flame, slowly being burnt. "My identity to Nii-san and Otou-san?"

Unfolding the paper, Tsuna lets the fire spread throughout the paper's surface, the last words that could be seen perfect before it was burnt entirely was:

**Chiaro Cielo**

**Age: Unknown**

**Birth date: Between October**

**Weapon: The Luger (Pistole 08)**

**Alias: Yoshi, Nayo, Cielo, Ciello, Chello, 2yoshi7 and more (Still being researched)**

**Location: Unknown**

**Position in the Mafia: Lone assassin**

**Flame: Sky (Not yet officially confirmed)**

**Skills and Abilities: Everything under the sun**

**Language: Various**

**Likes: Still being researched**

**Dislikes: Staying in one place**

When the paper turned to a black powdery substances on his right palm, Tsuna's eyes flickered orange, remembering his latest letter delivered to his mother before he came to Japan.

"You have every right to say it after all unless..." Tsuna blows the ashes away, floating down to the school ground as dust. "Unless you want to hear the truth from them."

Tsuna smiles as he finally saw his brother show up in his point of view. "Then Nii-san...Do what your tutor always says."

Right on que, Ieyatsu faces him, having eye-to-eye contact. Ieyatsu was surprised to see Tsuna's eyes glow sharp orange, giving a challenging smile to him. "Or you will never survive in my world..."

"Tsuna!" Ieyatsu screamed in anger, letting everyone look at where the blonde was screaming at.

What the mafia beside Ieyatsu saw was a teen with brown spiky hair. He was like any other student, wearing student uniform and having a frail body yet the thing most prominent to the boy was his brown eyes... Filled with mystery and melancholy, his smile, however, showed something different. It was the type of smile which could light a whole city up. This boy then started waving at them, closing his eyes to hide his sorrow, telling them to hurry up...This boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the boy everyone thought was dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five years ago...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**"Kaa-san?" Tsuna hugs his mother, trying to cheer her up.**_

_**"Wh-Why?" The short brown-haired woman asked, embracing her child tight. "They...They-!"**_

_**"It's not your fault!" The boy tried to reassure her, but she didn't seem to be listening.**_

_**"They could've killed you!" Water started to leak out from her eyes.**_

_**When Tsuna saw his words didn't work, he pulled himself away from his mother and screamed. **_

_**"It's no one's fault! Don't blame yourself!"**_

_**That made the mother pause, looking at him slowly with red puffy eyes.**_

_**"Tsuna-kun?"**_

_**"Don't blame yourself..." Tsuna's words echoed to her heart, orange eyes unwavering at her.**_

_**"Five years I predicted..."**_

_**Orange flames came out of his hands and forehead, touching his mother's head with his right index finger, the boy smiled at her.**_

_**"I will return..."**_

_**The woman closed her eyes, feeling her son's warmth go to her.**_

_**"...To become...family's..."**_

_**The woman knew she was going to sleep, but she wanted to hear her son through and through.**_

_**"Checkerface...savior...coming...means...good bye-..."**_

* * *

I'm back, but I still have to type the fictions okay? Oh and another thing...Do you know where the voting is? It's in my profile...Extended until November 1!


	9. Chapter 9: Mitsu, Verde's Apprentice

**Chapter Nine: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Verde's Apprentice Mitsu**

"Tsuna?" Dino's eyes widened in shock, seeing the boy surrounded with a certain breed of yellow birds that a certain prefect keeps as company and pets.

"Hurry...Nii-san!" Tsuna shouted looking very worried yet his voice wasn't heard clearly enough by the others, making them stare at him instead with his brother looking more and more angry.

"I know! Stop yelling!" Ieyatsu screams back, seeing his brother's eyes go bigger, pointing at someone behind them.

"Herbivore..."

Everyone slowly looked at the person who spoke recently, revealing the demonic prefect Kyoya Hibari. He didn't look happy, but there was some tint of excitement in his eyes as if knowing what will happen soon. Reborn just looked down from his location which is on Ieyatsu's head, frowning disapprovingly. "Your brother was warning you Dame-Yatsu."

"The punishment for crowding is to be bitten to death." Hibari pulled out his tonfas, making the others panic including Ieyatsu. The Acrobaleno, however, watched the boy on the roof top disappear, making the chubby birds fly away.

'Where's Sawada Tsunayoshi?' The Acrobaleno thought to each other, looking around except for Reborn. Reborn was alerted by Leon with the boy's swift movements that are barely heard by people except experts to save his brother.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna finally spoke up, letting the head of the disciplinarian committee look at him with a small grin. "P-Please forgive Nii-san..."

"Oh?" Hibari's interest deepened. 'To what extent will Sawada Tsunayoshi do to save this weak herbivore?' Hibari raised his tonfas at Tsuna, watching him tremble for his reputation. "Will you take his place then?"

'Quite a cunning plan Hibari Kyoya. ' Tsuna was smirked inwardly as he heard the prefect's revelation, making sure that he looked stiff, he stared at Hibari with disbelieving eyes. "H-Heh?"

"Kufufufu~" Tsuna sighs in relief as everyone's attention gets diverted to his old friend, Mukuro. "The Skylark seems to be in a good mood today, going so low as to fight Ieyatsu's weak brother."

"Pineapple herbivore..." Hibari said with venom coated on it. Completely forgetting his last prey, he went straight to engage with the guest in a series of fights and blood. Tsuna, taking his chance, ran immediately inside the campus once more. The others followed after several minutes when they heard the school bell ring.

'That was a close one." Tsuna thought, running to his other shortcut to avoid the new supervisors in the school, the Vindice. One of the scariest mafia famiglia in the world is in here, Namimori Middle High. Tsuna wished that he could laugh out loud on the irony of these murderous men, coming here just to recruit a boy, one simple boy by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi. But he can't, this act could blow up his five-year worth of disguises and mysteries he himself put on them. Besides, he needs to learn a little more about the future before he could tell it to his mom then to the others. No, he is not a Mama's boy, he just trusts her more than his dad.

* * *

-Classroom-

As Tsuna reaches to his seat in the classroom, he senses an albino watching him from a distance with deep concentration as if going to strip him nude with his telekinetic powers which Tsuna knows he doesn't have. Facing that person, the first thing Tsuna notices was the white wings on the person's back, the second thing he noticed was his female classmates all hoarding around him like he was god, the last thing he took note off was this person's attitude he received from his brother's future point of view (Tsuna will never know why his future self read the diary of his brother, nor will he ever want to find out).

"Hmm~?" Byakuran's smile went deeper, in the range of mischief and treachery, to Tsuna. Tsuna just blinked at him innocently even when he sent a killer aura at him, telling him to look away. Tsuna didn't turn away, in fact, he smiled with a comforting feeling from it. Byakuran knew unconsciously that this boy, the Vongola's other child, could immediately pull anyone including him into his palm. 'Sawada...Tsunayoshi...The deceased child of Vongola.'

*DING! DINg! DIng! Ding...*

"Tsuna-kun?" A familiar violet-haired illusionist came towards him, holding out a small bomb. "Ieyatsu assigned me to keep a close watch on you...Just like you predicted."

"I know..." Tsuna snatched the small bomb and replaced it with a Lotus flower. "Hurry back to your sit before Nii-san comes."

"Okay boss..." When the female finally left, Tsuna's eyes widened, looking back at the girl. 'Did Chrome just say Nii-san's full name and not Boss? Wait...She called me Boss! I better need to chat with Mukuro then in due time before she gets used to her nicknames...'

"?" Chrome looked at him once more, interrupting the school idol's chat with her.

"N-Nothing!" Tsuna said, waving his hand as if he has a crush with them. When the two continued to talk once more, Tsuna sighs.

'I wonder who's the first subject teacher for today..' Tsuna searches inside his bag to find his schedule notebook. Depressed to see the school subjects; English, Math, Science, History and lastly P.E.

'English, P.E, Science teachers are already known due to some info gotten from Nuts. History and Math are the only ones left, leaving two potential candidates left which is _Insegnante_ and _Signore Sorridi_.' Tsuna then began wondering about the personality of one of the candidate Tsuna labeled as dangerous.

'Wonomichi could be in any field really, just-smile-and-all-your-wonders-will-disappear type of guy. I somewhat dislike him for that too, tricking me using reverse psychology.' Tsuna gave up guessing and looked outside, jealous to see his cute companion move around freely without a care in the world. 'Nuts...You are so pushing my buttons here.'

* * *

**ENGLISH TIME**

'Kami-sama hates me so much.' Tsuna repeated to himself on the umpteenth time. He sat with everyone in the baseball area, watching as they get separated one by one into three by his two teachers. In his case, they went anywhere with anyone as long as it's not Dame-Tsuna. Everyone did this action except for his friend which is Chrome and that weird mare ring-user Byakuran. The thing that hurt Tsuna the most was his brother's reaction towards him, when Tsuna was about to go near him, Ieyatsu just shooed him off, tempting Tsuna's flames to emerge from his eyes due to the sudden emotion of sadness.

"Tsuna..." Tsuna heard from the Chiavarone boss, prompting him to look blankly at the blond. "Team up with Mochida Kensuke and Chrome Dokuro."

"Tsuna-kun..." Chrome went to him, staring at him with her left eye. Another person emerged, arguing with the other teacher about his situation.

"Chrome..." Tsuna nodded with a small smile of relief, but this smile was coded for only Chrome to understand what it actually meant: 'Let's initiate the plan now shall we?'

"Why did you let me join a bunch of weaklings?" The Kendo club captain asked, fury etched all over his face just like the other students complaining to the siad teacher. Unfortunately, they picked the long-haired one to complain to.

"You got a problem with that brat?!" The Varia teacher threatened, making the rebellious leader of the swordsman club silent. Squalo then swung his sword at them. "Get your asses off the ground and start walking towards your group mates now..."

'Squalo shouldn't be angered or he'll give a horrible tantrum about it...Well except to Xanxus though...' Tsuna thought absent-minded, remembering the times he played with the swordsman, even though the Shark looked pissed, Tsuna could sense a feeling of content and enjoyment from the man's eyes so like what any child would do, for the people who are friends with them, is to continue on with the mischief.

"In the board, your selected leaders are shown here." Dino continued on, not noticing the scared citizens within the field. "The leaders will instruct his or her members in the language of English towards the finish line. All members will be blindfolded except for their leader so please obey your leader unless you know where the shortcut towards the finish line is." Tsuna went quiet, looking around the field; the brunette takes note to all the traps hidden for his master plan. "The first three groups with complete members will get to have a free pass to skip the rest of the day."

"!" Tsuna's eyes widened slightly while everyone started getting excited on the winner's prize.

'Tempting...But not good enough~' Tsuna knows about their background info on him (Courtesy from the Disciplinarian committee) and sadly, Tsuna finds this very, very vague. 'Basing their petty games on the Acrobaleno trials which I am unnaturally adept at. Very cunning indeed...'

"Skipping without deduction of grades? I'm in!"

"Wohoo! Hibari won't beat me up if I have that."

"Or maybe those creepy mummy guys..."

'Mummy guys..." Tsuna had a little sweat drop. 'Well...Vindice are zombies in reality so that answer's very close to their description.'

"Listen up!" Both the secret assassin and illusionist turned, facing a long-time swordsman in school. "We will win no matter what or I'll make sure you don't see the next day." He seems to emphasize this to the secret hit man which was quite ironic since this person is known for his sensitive senses in hearing danger.

"H-Hai..." Tsuna said softly, holding his hand out as if blinded by the light, but is actually commanding his faithful pet Nuts to start the plan. Smiling contentedly, he places his blindfold in place and waited for the teacher's 'GO' sign.

"I'll do my best Juudaime!"

"You can do this Yatsu."

Tsuna looks to the direction of the sound, proud to hear his brother's friends put so much trust in his brother. Even if he's horrible in directions...Wait what?!'

Tsuna looked frantically at his brother, worry all worn on his face. 'Why didn't I think of the worse cases here?...Nii-san's also a Vongola like me! A person able to change the future...Argh! Nii-san should've been chosen to be a member, but no~! Future just had to screw with fate so I have no choice but to...'

**"GO!"**

* * *

-Dino POV-

Dino stood there with Squalo, watching from the sides as all the students started running. Well... The members anyway, but there was something wrong. Dino couldn't seem to pinpoint it, but he could feel it...A familiar presence he felt when he was still in Italy being tutored...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Itte!" The blonde said, tripping from the speed he ran on due to a blackmail a certain hit man gave him. As the young adult looked up, he saw his father talking to some man wearing a black cloak, an epic mask and a black top hat. When his father went away, the blonde slowly went to the man, curiosity dwelled in his chest._

_"What is it Dino?" The man's smile flashed towards him, the teenager felt another jolt of questions pop out from his head._

_"How do you know my name?" The man named Dino asked. The assassin just stood up and patted the man's head like a child._

_"Missions...And lots of talks." The assassin said back, looking from afar. "Let's run." And then the assassin held Dino's hand and started running like the speed of light towards the area his friend needed to go._

_"Why in a hurry?!" Dino gasps, looking at the man run backwards just to face him and answer his question. Shockingly, he can see the sparkles in the athlete's smile as if he's a hunky male model in the fashion industry._

_"Your tutor is waiting that's what." Dino's eyes widened, scared all over. "So enjoy the ride and we'll get there."_

_"Oh! My name's Cielo by the way."_

_Dino knew he shouldn't trust this man called Cielo, but Cielo felt warm...Like a lost family member or something. Seconds past by, Cielo and Dino arrived in record's time with a cute lion and small hit man to greet._

_"Who's your new friend __**studente**__?" The hit man asked, a green little lizard sitting on his fedora's brim. "And you're in time too..."_

_"Ciao." Cielo greeted to the small hit man, bowing slightly as a form of respect. "Grande Sicario..."_

_"He's Cielo, the hit man that others use to compare to you Reborn." Dino said, recalling the discussions on the dinner table. Both Cielo and Reborn nodded to each other, making a silent truce._

_"I'll leave now." Cielo suddenly said, turning his back towards them. The little lion scrambled all the way to his area, mewing along the way._

_"Why?" Dino spoke out, wanting to ask something which he forgot. Reborn turned away as well, polishing his gun for Dino's next training regimen he and his partner, the chameleon, planned._

_"I have more stuff to do Chiavarone." Being professional again for the sake of Dino's tutor. "Shouldn't you worry about yourself first? Arrivederci."_

_"Heh?" The blonde glanced behind him, finding lots of traps before him and the entrance to his home. "What did you do?!"_

_"Come on in then if __**you can**__." Reborn left, having a huge sinister smirk plastered on his face, leaving the blonde drop his jaw wide with disbelief all over his face._

_"WHHAATT?!"_

* * *

"Ahhh!" Students started screaming, one by one being eliminated by the traps positioned there for the challenge. So far, ten teams are left...One of these are; Ieyatsu's, Mochida's, Byakuran's, Belphegor's group with their members that Dino is familiar with as: Tsunayoshi, Chrome, Takeshi, Gokudera, Basil, Kyoko, Hana, Oshikiri, Osamu and Kamiyama.

"All you need to do is to reach the finish line!" Dino shouted, making sure everyone heard it. twelve students, however, stopped on their track and suddenly ran with extreme speed towards the outside. Chrome saw this and tried to chase after them as well.

"VOII! GET BACK HERE!" Squalo followed suit, chasing them like a maniac. Dino was going to do the same until a flash of orange light then fog came to, blinding everyone on the field.

"Guys!" Ieyatsu screamed, wanting to see whether his friends are okay. The Acrobalenos also came out from their hiding places to investigate immediately.

"Leon." Reborn commanded, ordering his chameleon to shape shift into a huge electric fan. "Do it."

When the green electric fan started blowing the fog away, they see all the traps broken and exposed with all the members freed and rescued except for one person...

* * *

-Back to Tsuna-

Tsuna was hanging upside down, caught by a metal wire that was tied on a sakura tree. He was the only member within the field that wasn't on the finish line, the others, including the supposed trapped ones, were in it, but they were all on the ground.

"Awee..." Tsuna whined softly. Tsuna's plan was perfect, within the chaos of run away students, a student which Tsuna influenced without that person knowing it was him, threw the smoke bomb on the ground, allowing Tsuna to do his magic. All thanks to Ieyatsu's girly yell though, Tsuna tripped while he was finally about to secure everyone including himself to the finish line, making him the only one who didn't make it. Tsuna also got some injuries while pulling the others out, an added camouflage to the crowd too, seeing that everyone had his or her bruise as well. 'Good thing my flames nullified their senses of touch and consciousness while I was dragging them out. I hate it when my prediction skills go haywire when Nii-san comes inside the picture.'

"Everyone won?!" Dino's jaw seemed to drop very far from his face as he tried to assess the situation. 'Within a span of seconds only?! Cielo is definitely here.'

"Dame-Tsuna!" One leader screamed, running towards the battlefield with wrath all over his aura. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"!" Tsuna faced towards that direction, resisting the urge to break free and escape swiftly like what he usually do in his jobs and past-time, but instead he removed his blindfold and looked stupidly at the raging Kendo captain. "Wait! I-I can explain!"

"You lost your chance bastard." Tsuna was amazed to see the man pull out a brown bokuto out of nowhere, walking faster as Tsuna expected it to be. Closing his eyes, Sawada Tsunayoshi pulled up his act once more, wiggling pathetically to 'free' himself and gave out his signature scream.

"HHIIIIEEEEEE!"

* * *

**Math Time**

"Tsuna-kun?" Chrome pressed an ice pack on the brunette's head. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes..." Tsuna held the ice pack on his head, thanking Chrome solemnly. The other students watched this with hidden envy. Obviously, they would wonder why the new transfer student likes the weakling more than them.

Tsuna, sensing someone very familiar closing in, goes near his friend's ear, whispering to her so that no one would be able to hear. "_Insegnante_'s coming."

True to Tsuna's words, they find a miniature alligator and scientist arriving from the door. Both had the color green as their theme. When the scientist hopped from his seat on the alligator to the teacher's desk, he started his class.

"Students..." Verde began formally, causing everyone to sit still, no one knows the reason why though. "I am just your substitute Math teacher so all you need to do is..." Verde gets his bulging bag from his pet's mouth then starts passing paper sheets to the front row. "...To answer the worksheets. You have three-fourth of the period's time to finish this. You may begin."

When everyone received the papers, they immediately began answering. Tsuna, however, frowns at the mere sight of this. In front of him was a paper filled with abstract reasoning. 'There's no correct answers here...In fact, all of them doesn't have!'

Tsuna starts answering randomly, making sure none of it is based from his thoughts. 'What he needs is how you solve the question. As Mitsu, I would usually take the answers from the first thing that comes into mind. _Insegnante_'s trial mainly about Adaptability. All I need to do now is to transmit all my answers based on thoughts to ten students in the classroom, Nii-san's one of them so I need nine left.'

Tsuna looks from right to left, formulating a plan about the possible candidate students of being Cielo. When he finished calculating, all he did left was give the **GO** signal to his pet Nuts.

*Clank*

The mechanical pencil fell down the floor, immediately awakening the scientist from his trance on his paper work. Tsuna bowed his head, apologizing to the teacher and carried on picking his pencil up.

"Gomenasai.." Tsuna apologizes to the teacher who he disturb from his research papers. What the scientist didn't know is that the simple drop of that metal pencil was the sign Nuts needed to enter the classroom without being seen by all including the Sky-flame users.

"Gao~?" It whispered to Tsuna, sitting on his right shoulder. Tsuna closes his eyes and reassured it mentally. 'I made sure that today is filled with a variety of flames that no one, not even the Vindice, could sense you use your abilities so it'll be fine Nuts.'

"Gao~"

Tsuna smiles wirily, watching as the lion start to influence the student's decisions in answering the test.

'Good boy.'

* * *

'What is this?!' Verde thought to himself. He was extremely surprised at the same time annoyed to see thirteen students from various sitting arrangements have similar answers with each other. The scientist made sure that all the answers were composed of a variety of questions each one could answer differently, there was only a ten percent chance that others could have similar thoughts and feelings, but this was plain ridiculous. "The next test will be based on your understanding in this subject."

"I hope it ain't hard."

"This will be easy!"

"Wait! I didn't study this!"

"Each one of you will now tell me what is the purpose of Math." Verde wanted to just put his palm on his face, hearing the idiocies he hear from the students before him. "You start first Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Okay!" The baseball player cheered, standing up he replied. "Math can help me calculate on how much time I have left for a home run!"

"Just like I hypothesize..." Verde muttered. "Next."

And it went on and on from intelligent answers to stupid confessions. Tsuna finds this very boring since he practically memorized by heart all the secrets and attitudes of all the residents in Namimori so yeah...By the time it was Tsuna's turn to recite he was already daydreaming on his last possible hiding place for the game to end.

"So dark..." Tsuna softly said, looking at the skies outside. 'It won't be long...'

"Sawada?"

'For the sky to cry soon...'

"Sawada!"

Tsuna snapped out of his dream and stood up, tripping along the way. All the students snickered at this and all began to laugh except for some like the teacher and those that know him very well.

"W-What i-is it?" Tsuna stuttered, he knew it was his turn, but knowing his classmates...They would laugh at once on Tsuna's antics so he did what they ask him for.

"Answer the question." Verde continued on, finally packing his things back in the alligator's mouth.

"W-What question?" Tsuna stopped the urge to laugh as he along with others see the teacher's hand twitch, resisting the temptation of a facepalm. Verde took a deep breath, making sure that he doesn't lose his temper.

"Why is Math significant in your life?"

"Hmm..." Tsuna does a thinking position which was a scratch on the back of his head. "M-Math is about counting..."

"..." Verde went quiet. The students, however, laughed even harder, hearing this answer similar to a preschooler.

"Dame-Tsuna's pathetic!"

"An answer fit for a preschooler!"

*DING! DINg! DIng! Ding!*

All the students started leaving, not wanting to miss the next class they will have inside the chemistry room. The only ones left was Verde and Tsuna, Tsuna was still standing there not moving, watching Verde hopped down the table.

"I'll be taking my leave now." Verde replied, sitting on his alligator once more and departed. If only Verde looked back, he could've seen an orange flaming lion beside the silent teen.

"..." Tsuna looked down, eyes hidden in view and it began to rain.

* * *

(Behind the scenes...)

Tsuna: Why am I so unfortunate? *Has one tear on face*

Natsu: Gao~

Tsuna: At least you're here with me today Natsu...

Natsu: Gao~!

-From far away-

Gokudera: Juudaime!

Yamamoto: We'll see him soon don't worry...

Hibari: Hmph.

-While the other two guardians-

Mukuro: Kufufu~ It seems the author doesn't want you.

Ryohei: That is extremely not true!

Mukuro: And why don't you have enough screen time then?

Ryohei: That is...That is...Hmph...

_Reborn comes in_

Reborn:...You gave him a difficult question didn't you?

Mukuro: Maybe~

Reborn: To be continued.

All: What?!


	10. Chapter 10: College Professor Na-oshi

**NEAR THE END OF VOTINGS PEOPLE! IN MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO VOTE ANY FURTHER.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: College Professor Na-oshi**

"Wah~?" Takeshi wondered, looking outside the Chemistry lab. Tugging his two friends who was Gokudera and Ieyatsu to look as well. "It's raining outside!"

"So?" Gokudera pulled his arm away from the depressed swordsman.

"What do you mean? It clearly states that there would be no baseball practice today!" Yamamoto sulks, putting his face on the metal table.

"It's alright Yamamoto." Ieyatsu comforted his rain guardian. "Maybe it'll go away."

"..." Yamamoto didn't reply back, but just showed a forced smile. When the two seemed contented with the false smile, Yamamoto just looked away, sorrow brewing inside him.

"Is everyone here?" A man asked accompanied with a female assistant. Both looked Russian judging from their attire and attributes. The thing that made the students interested to pay attention to them was the solution they were holding on to. It emitted a soft blue color and had white smoke coming out it.

"H-Here..." A brunette said as he entered the room, he was limping on one leg and was holding his right arm. Bowing down to his teachers, he gave the excuse slip for his tardiness. "I-I tripped along the way so I-I was sent to the n-nurse office.."

"Very well..." The man spoke with a Russian accent, taking the excuse slip from the boy swiftly and pointed on a free seat which was between Hana and Belphegor. "You may take your seat."

"Tsuna...kun?" Kyoko wondered, watching as Tsuna moved slowly towards his seat. Wincing once in a while due to unnecessary movement the classmates did to him like poking and paper throwing.

"I'm fine." Tsuna mouthed to her and gave out a quick smile of reassurance to her. Tsuna then started looking around again like before, watching whether they have the confident air on them to continue on as a Cielo candidate. Tsuna wasn't shock when he saw the albino absent. Knowing that guy, he practically knows what will happen next just like the Sky Acrobaleno and him, the trained 'assassin'. Does Tsuna have a choice here? Of course not, fate loves him so much that's why.

"Today, you will receive instructions on how to create the sub-zero solution." The woman explained, everyone stared at his or her paper on the table. "This will need extreme precision and accuracy on the amount of the ingredients therefore everyone must cooperate with one another to be able to accomplish this potion within the end of the class."

'Oh?' Tsuna somewhat smiled as he watched the others looking at the formula's ingredients in curiosity. 'What a sight! The famous Russian mafia group called the grave diggers is going to be my Chemistry teachers. This will be very interesting indeed.'

Tsuna looks at the instruction manual and memorized it once his two partners started arguing on who will do the first and second task which was the most important step inside the manual. 'The trial of Tolerance and Leadership...'

"Now let's pair ourselves in the groups of two." With those words said, Tsuna was immediately crushed by the incoming students, all wanting to be the partners of his two smart seatmates. When all noise died out, Tsuna was left there with lots of footstep marks on his back and legs, looking extremely dirty.

Instead of feeling pain and misery for being rejected/trampled on by his classmates, the first thing Tsuna murmured was a soft groan within the lines of, 'Hibari-san's so going to kill me...'

"I guess I'll be your partner then." Tsuna faced the person talking to him just to see an easy-going baseball player, Yamamoto Takeshi. Takeshi was holding his hand out as a sign of friendship, a very awkward thing to do to a person you have never hang out with.

"Sei triste?" Tsuna blurted out, grabbing the offering hand for support. Takeshi, however, felt a pang of loneliness rush inside him once more when he heard Tsuna say this. Once they were both in their respective seats, Yamamoto couldn't take it anymore, he needed to know what Tsuna said that made his heart ache.

"Ne...Tsuna?"

"Huh?" Tsuna removed his concentration off the instruction papers and onto his Chemistry partner.

"What did you say?" Takeshi requested, somehow his voice sounded more like a plead than a request. Not noticing that he's actually setting out his blue flames towards the disguised assassin, making Tsuna move his chair away from him by a few millimeters without detection.

"..." Tsuna's mouth was open, but no words came out. Eye brows now furrowed, Tsuna remembered that he couldn't lie, no matter who the person is. Tsuna then tried to look away as not to mind his partner, but his left wrist was held tightly by the-said person, eyes filled with melancholy.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto's voice echoed in Tsuna's mind as if asking for help.

"I'm asking you if you're okay." Both of them went silent when the teachers announced some minor stuff and precaution then on their signal, everyone began doing their task in creating the special potion. Tsuna secretly knew the entire potion by heart, but reconsidered, pushing Yamamoto to do it instead.

"Wow Tsuna!" Yamamoto's voice made Tsuna twitch, remembering the other strangers do the same towards him. "You seem to be really good at instructing me."

"T-That's nothing..." Tsuna kept his voice at a minimum, not wanting to attract attention with others. Yamamoto saw this action and thought that it was just another game they were playing together. "Slowly mix the formula Yamamoto. We still need to put another ingredient in it after all."

"That isn't what the instruction says." Yamamoto muttered, but did as he was ordered to. Tsuna shrugged at the question and grabbed the paper away from Yamamoto's grasp.

"Too much speed could cause an explo-" Tsuna couldn't finish his sentence as one table exploded, leaving two students shivering as if they went through a blizzard. "You see?"

"Oh~ Okay then." Yamamoto continued mixing as Tsuna poured the last substance with ease. "Are you some kind of professor or something? You don't seem so nervous about this."

"Someone taught me..." Tsuna said in a very low voice, a small smile plastered on his face. 'After I learned the basics, I graduated and became Professor Na-oshi for a couple of weeks. It was very irritating on how I accidentally chose a handsome disguise, leaving tons of women after my stuff and let's not forget about the random camera clicking...So horrible!'

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto watched with amusement as the boy inwardly cringed with disgust, Yamamoto dismissed this action and started walking to the teacher's table. "I'm passing it then."

At th same time, when Yamamoto passed the solution, the teachers finally told them to stop because of the bell ring, that's when Tsuna dragged Yamamoto outside forcibly, taking him all the way to the boy's CR.

* * *

**Corridors (To Boy's CR and back to Class)**

The first thing Tsuna did was evade all the security systems put on the school plus the unwanted attention of some certain supervisors *CoughAcrobalenocough* roaming around the school. When all that was done, Tsuna found the most convenient room and entered there. Locking the door for safety and privacy, he then faced the baseball player with a worried look.

"What's wrong with Nii-san?"

"Heh?" Yamamoto didn't understand what Tsuna meant. Tilting his head slightly, he came closer to his friend's brother, he seemed very stressed out and panicked. "What do you mean?"

"Don't lie to me." Tsuna whispered coldly, urging the other occupant to move away slowly even when Yamamoto knows that Tsuna won't hurt him...Something was off.

"Nii-san wasn't always like this...Right?" Tsuna's voice cracked and decided to look down while waiting for the expected statement of the rain guardian.

"Come to think of it. Yatsu is acting quite strange nowadays..." Yamamoto remembered the sneers and insults his friend Yatsu spoke out to them about Tsuna, being worthless and buoyant about his departure away from family. 'Tsuna ain't that bad...Right?'

"Oh..." Tsuna then pulled Yamamoto once again by the arm, running all the way back to their respective classroom. 'I need more information concerning this then. Like my uncle always says; A day with ten problems is a happy world.'

Meanwhile, Yamamoto was beginning to analyze his leader's movements from these past few days and concluded that this wasn't natural...As if he was being controlled.

"Ne...Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, finally using his feet to run with the brunette. It didn't really go in his mind how Tsuna was able to run with his heavy weight.

"Hmm?" Tsuna said, closing his eyes to sense foreign flames about to go near them if he takes a path. Deciding that they go left, Tsuna leads his friend to the right, narrowly avoiding a small blonde spartan baby, Colonnello.

"You think the rain will go away?" Yamamoto didn't know why he asked that, but he felt like Tsuna knew...Like it was the brunette's specialty.

"Yes..." Tsuna uttered, jumping down the stairs with his friend. Yamamoto grimaced, not wanting to look at the brunette anymore now that he knows that he's just like the rest.

When they arrived at their destination, Tsuna went past him and softly said four words that made Yamamoto nearly fall down with surprise.

* * *

**History Class**

"Yamamoto!" The baseball player looked at that direction with slow pace, still trying to comprehend the boy's words before he went away.

"Listen to Juudaime you baseball freak!" Once again, pulling out his trademark smiles at his best friends, Yamamoto raced towards his seat to chat with his people. He didn't know that the brunette he was with awhile ago was staring at him with curious eyes.

'Yamamoto Takeshi, the son of one of the wielders of the Shigure Soen Ryu sword style; Yamamoto Tsuyoshi.' Tsuna chanted to himself, turning his attention away from the man as depression consume him. 'I can not interfere...They are part of Nii-san's property, not mine.'

Tsuna yawned, scanning around the area to sense the next teacher he will face. When he finally found the incoming personal, Tsuna was surprised why he wasn't able to determine what the person's flame was, in fact, Tsuna guessed that this person didn't even own a flame, but that only meant one thing...And Tsuna knew who this person was. '_Signore Sorridi!' _Tsuna pulled his bag out with haste. 'You think I didn't come unprepared Uncle?' Scavenging inside his bag until he found a sole iron clover necklace. 'Guess again~' Pulling it out, Tsuna wore it on his neck.

'Let's see how you like me now, Checker team?'

"Hello everyone~!" A very creepy tone of cheeriness was heard, letting Tsuna smile at the person along with the other students. At first glance, you would think that the man in front of you was formal, wearing a suit with checkered gloves, tie and hat in addition that his black hair was gelled to look sleek. If only you didn't see the really cheeky grin on his face, you could've given him full respect. "Supposedly, Checkerface-sama would be here, but because of some difficulties...I will take his place instead. I am your substitute for your substitute teacher, Tsunomichi."

"Wait! Why would he substitute for the substitute anyways?"

"Yeah! He could just substitute the main one instead of mentioning the other one."

"Guys...I think he's just fooling us."

"Who's Checkerface?"

"..." Tsuna averted his gaze towards the sideways of the classroom, not surprised to see the shocked expressions of the Acrobalenos (Emphasizing Reborn's wide Onyx eyes). Tsuna then unconsciously held the small tattoo he got on his chest, pleading for forgiveness in his mind towards the babies. 'I'm sorry I didn't see this earlier but don't worry, I now have a plan to save your lives...I just need to wait for that _someone_ to come.'

"Ho ho ho~!" The man covered his mouth, laughing as if he heard a funny joke. "Now~ What was I suppose to teach you again~?"

Tsuna's left eye twitch very minimally and sunk down on his chair. 'He'll pull his right checker glove off his hand and then he would start looking at the notes he wrote there which he could've made in the morning...'

Unfortunately, the brunette was right. Tsunomichi did the exact thing Tsuna mentioned earlier and started reading, muttering in the lines of : "Give the P test...What the willy-nilly do I do with a P anyways? Hm..."

Tsuna didn't want to look smart, he didn't want to break his hard-earned title just yet, but it felt so tempting...He was surrounded by a bunch of happy-go-lucky people so why can't he at least bang his head on the wall for a number of times? He won't die from it, just a little concussion will form on his head.

"Oh!" Tsunomichi laughed it off. Putting his gloves back on, he proudly announces the great news he discovered written on his whole hand. "We'll have an open forum for today, discussing about each other's problems~!"

"Yes!"

"Finally! No studying session!"

"Lady Luck came to us at last!"

While everyone was cheering in success, there was just one boy who didn't agree with them...Hidden in the crowd, this person was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Oh god no..." Tsuna let out, (due to the noise no one can hear his comment) wishing that what he heard from the teacher's mouth is proven false. 'Using my unapparent ability to not lie to your advantages, you know me too well, Uncle.'

"So off we go~!" Everyone stood up, excitement already in the air. "Form the cir-cle and let's have a friendly chat~!"

"Ain't this exciting?" Tsuna heard Kyoko say to his brother currently blushing from the mere sight of his crush. "We finally get the time to know each other better!"

"Juudaime already has enough friends. Right Juudaime?"

If Tsuna could make his imagination come true, the albino would probably have puppy ears on his head.

"Uhmm...Yeah..."

Tsuna pulled his armchair towards the sides, however, he was still listening in on what his brother and his group are saying to each other.

"Is there a problem Ieyatsu?"

Tsuna didn't know why Yamamoto was asking that question since he, himself, have enough problems to hold on to. 'Reckless Yamamoto...Just like your dad too.'

"Before we begin, I have one itsy-bitsy-small question to ask you..." Everyone faced at their teacher who looked around with a puzzled expression. "Have you seen Checkerface-sama's child? I heard that he was running away from a mob of fan girls here."

"How does he look like?"

"He must be hot~!"

"Or cute!"

"Why are you asking?" Tsuna was doodling when he heard his brother's voice, not really minding them so he won't gain useless attention.

"Checkerface-sama is really worried of him since he still can't master everything like hitting and all that." Tsuna huffed, annoyed that his past friend is actually revealing things that no one should know.

"What's his name?!"

"Yeah! Tell us his name!"

"Hmmm..." Tsuna, without moving his head, looked up at 'Tsunomichi'. Waiting for him to answer. "Yoshi I think..."

'I can't seem to remove that memory, but at least I can let him forget for now...' Tsuna once again held his pencil out and continued with his doodle, a 3D-version of his family that is (Nana, Iemitsu, Ieyatsu and of course, him)

"You start first Vongola."

"Why are you calling me Vongola?! I'm Ieyatsu. Ie-ya-tsu!"

"Okey-dokey Von-go-la~!"

"Arghh!"

"Juudaime! I'll take care of him for you!"

"Noo! Gokudera-kun! Don't!"

"Ma~ ma~ Gokudera! You can't pull your toys in class now can you?"

"Let go! Baseball freak!"

'How many minutes do I have left before P.E.?' Tsuna checks using his unique watch hidden on his sleeves. 'Ten minutes left before my murder...Fantastic!'

Tsuna kept his watch skillfully as he looked over the window, featuring the dark clouds and piercing rain drops crashing on the glass. Oddly, Tsuna heard himself singing a very cheesy song he learned from his mother on his second birthday.

"Rain rain..Go away~ Come back on some~" Tsuna didn't know why he thought of that, but it felt so nostalgic and...Ironic. 'Would the rain really hear your pleas? And if it did, would the rain stop just for your happiness?'

"Other..Days.." The last words were spoken off-key as if the brunette was afraid...Afraid to halt the rain from pouring down on earth.

"Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna, off guard, fell down on his seat. Looking around at the class in full-alert mode.

"He's my-no-our problem!" The boy started, getting support from his friends and allies. "Always ruining our standards in class since childhood. He must've come back for vengeance!" He then pointe at the primary suspect of his pain, which didn't seem to hear him, removing the dirt of his pants.

'It's just Kaneda Osamu...Not some rabid mafioso.' As Tsuna dusted his pants, he didn't notice the Osamu look at him with a glare, wanting him to talk back so he could insult him more and prove his point.

"Sawada-san~?" Tsunomichi said, getting the brunette's attention. "Do you have anything to say?"

"..." Tsuna looked passive, shaking his head like a mute and went back to his seat. 'The necklace can conceal my familiar features to the person, but not my voice...I'll have to work on that.'

"Well well well! Since you won't chirp, It's your turn Sawada-san." Tsuna covered his face using his hands while shaking his head. Others might think that Tsuna's just embarrassed, but in reality, he's doing some voice exercise for his vocal to change.

"Please don't be a party pooper Sawada-san~!"

Removing his hands, Tsuna stood up and opened his mouth yet not a sound was heard.

"Just tell us your problem so that everyone can understand you~"

Tsuna, knowing that he can't speak, brain stormed at once on what to say. 'I can't think of anything!'

"Sawada-san~? Cat got your tongue?"

"I love Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna declared, eyes widening on what he just confessed. 'Wait...Huh?!"

"WHHAATT?!" Everyone except Tsunomichi, the girl herself and the spies outside screamed, shocked as to hear their stupid classmate admit his feelings to the president.

"That..was...Interesting.." Tsunomichi said though not really impressed. "How is it related to your performance at school lover boy?"

"S-She's the nicest girl I met..." Tsuna couldn't stop his mouth from talking. 'Is this really true? In that case...I have to start running for my life after this.'

Already sensing the danger around him by seeing all the girl's suitors look at him evilly including his brother, Tsuna still continued to speak, wishing the bell to stop him from saying anything more. "I-I can't f-focus on my-"

*DING DINg DIng Ding*

"Bye bye~!" Tsunomichi waved, rushing outside as fast as his feet can carry him before the babies ambush him. Tsuna too ran outside with great speed, narrowly dodging the supposed-hit for him by his 'beloved' classmates.

Having one thing in mind, Tsuna went forward, tripping along the way by some expected pebbles on the corridors.

'To the grave-I-mean Gym!'

CHAPTER END

* * *

(EXTRA SCENES...)

A word of knowledge from Professor Borin...

Borin: Ciaossu~

Tsuna: What are you doing Reborn?

Borin: I will now tell you the meaning of what Dame-Tsuna said to Yamamoto.

Tsuna: Reborn?

Borin: Sei triste is an Italian question...

Tsuna: Why are you even doing this? They can just search online for a translatio-

(Tsuna gets pawned by Professor Borin with a green hammer)

Tsuna: ... (x_x)

Borin: As I was saying, the question Sei triste? means Are you sad? in English. Now that that's over... (Professor Borin drags Tsuna by the foot) Ciao ciao~!


	11. Chapter 11: German Helper Heilkraft

**Beware: Tsuna gives a lot of nicknames on people he doesn't want to enumerate. ( Ex. Checker Team = Uncle Kawahira and Womomichi)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: German Helper Heilkraft**

**Last period: GYM**

'Why is everyone here?' Tsuna wondered, looking around the place with a bored look. All levels, both girl and boy, was here to take part on the period. Because of the ruckus inside, Tsuna was able to slip in without Reborn stalking him down. In the middle, there was six scary people (One of them being Squalo) and two mysterious women.

'Cervello...' Tsuna sighed, remembering how he helped them in some of their financial problems. 'Don't tell me they want me back...I had enough pink moments with them.'

The women had similar attires; the black mask covering their faces, the pink hair, even their jackets look the same. Tsuna could barely hear them talk, only hearing the last statement clearly. "Heilkraft must be recruited." Tsuna shivered yet again for today because of that sentence which involved one of Tsuna's past alias, the young German helper/detective **Heilkraft**.

"We, the Cervello Organization, will now explain the rules to the mafia-styled game of Dodge ball." A masked woman declared.

"Ushishishi~" One of the scary people said, a blonde with a silver tiara. "The prince will enjoy this greatly."

"Why are you here anyways?..." Ieyatsu asked, looking at them with no fear on his face. Tsuna smiled inwardly for his brother's courage and headed farther into the group.

"Boss wanted to recruit him." Another one of the scary people answered, a man with one black (hell of a) mustache and hairstyle. "He is clearly Varia materia-"

*Smack!*

"Ouch! Why did you do that for?" The weird mustache man complained to a man with shades and to Tsuna's opinion had lots of feathers and accessories attach on him.

"It was either me or Boss Levi~" The stylish man said in a gayish voice. Ieyatsu moved away slightly, scared of the aura being emitted by the sole man in the middle who was sitting down on a throne-like chair.

"They are all hot!"

"I know right? Just not the funky man with the mustache."

"Oh! And don't forget the man with the shades."

'The final test...' Tsuna thought, shutting down his hyper intuition and muscle reflexes one by one. 'Composed of all six trials except Tolerance...Very typical for the Varia...'

"The rules are set." The companion of the masked woman continued. Showing on the screen the list of students categorized in three groups. "On the top of the list are people who will hold the group's flag, once the person holding the flag gets hit, the entire group will be disqualified. When two teams are left, the Varia has willingly accepted the task of eliminating the remaining students which will lessen the time spent. Therefore, the only thing the two teams will do is survive. Please name your group before we begin also all weapons are forbidden."

'I'm not in Nii-san's group...' Tsuna slumped his shoulders, very depressed. 'What's worse is that I'm one of the flag holders of the third group..'

"Don't let us down Dame-Tsuna!" A muscular teenager with black spiky hair said, Tsuna knew him as one of the member's in the boxing club, Kamiyama.

"Listen up Dame-Tsuna." A man with short black hair, thick then thin eyebrows and has a huge body structure whispered. "I, Ooyama Ushio, know that we don't stand a chance with your maniac brother." He then points at Ieyatsu and faces Tsuna yet again. "But I seriously don't want to lose without a fight so Tsuna move away for a second." When Tsuna went away, Ooyama shouted an order to his surroundings. "Huddle up team!"

Tsuna was quite glad everyone had some respect with this man and went out of their way, every member except Tsuna huddled together to form a circular space like in football. "Here's the plan." Ooyama continued, shushing everyone to be quiet. "It's very easy really. We just target the other's flag. Any questions?"

One of them raised their hands. "What about Dame-Tsuna?" Ooyama just shook his head.

"I'll handle that personally." And they split up. In Tsuna's case, he was watching idly how the second group talk vainly on how they will win because they don't have Tsuna. Tsuna then turned to his brother's team which was still in chaos, chatting and arguing against each other's strategies.

'Ahh~!" Tsuna yawned, holding still once a particular baby hit man stare at him. Tsuna, not wanting to put any suspicion on him, looked at the HD screen. Surprised to see his group basing their name on him.

**Team numbers TEAM1 TEAM2 TEAM3 **

**Team Name Vongola Shoguns of Namimori We're-Going-To-Fail**

**Flag holders Sawada Ieyatsu Takada Sawada Tsunayoshi**

"Touche..." Tsuna said out loud, impressed with the hardship all his team mates did to create the team name.

"Da-..Sawada!" The self-proclaimed leader said, seeing Tsuna smile gratefully at him. "All you got to do is to run as fast as you can. You don't need to hold the ball okay? If you're in a tight situation, I'll instruct you to safety."

"Thank you..." Tsuna whispered to him, making his leader smile as well.

"I'm not doing this for you so don't be.." He replied back, but Tsuna knew that he was reeled in with his charms.

"Resting time is over." Tsuna knew this was going to be a long day. "May the games begin."

Making sure that his pendant was still on his neck, Tsuna immediately sent a small amount of flames to all the supposed victims for the next few seconds and ran out of the crowd, balls following him instantly.

"Juudaime!" Tsuna heard his brother's right-hand man say, still running because of his orders from his leader.

"Gokudera! I'll protect Yatsu. You go on ahead and knock out the others." Yamamoto encouraged to the bomber which Tsuna knew was a bad thing.

"You better not let anyone hit Juudaime or else I'll-" Tsuna couldn't hear the last part as a dodge ball nearly hit him, few inches away from his head.

"Just keep running left Dame-Tsuna!" His leader ordered, hitting others with as much balls as he can.

"..." Tsuna continued to run, moving slightly right to avoid Reborn's gaze at him. 'Come on! I got to have at least some Dame traits in there left...I blame side effects for this!'

"Everyone! Aim for Dame-Tsuna!" The second team's flag holder and leader, Takada, screamed. Holding a ball to hit him with.

'Oh great!' Tsuna said to himself with sarcasm. 'Here comes the Big Patty.'

"Yeah!" The members rejoiced, causing Tsuna to nearly trip because of a pebble.

'Big Patty and his legions...' Tsuna nearly gets hit by a red bouncy ball. 'This will be fun~'

"Dame-Tsuna!" One of his members said, throwing lots of balls at unknown students. "Get hit and I KILL you!"

"Hiiee!" Tsuna screamed, wishing that this will all be over.

* * *

**-Fifty minutes later-**

Sure enough, everyone got pounded by the awesome yet frightening wraith of the Varia team. Leaving the two teams left; The main six plus the president in the Vongola Team and We're-Going-To-Fail Team (which was Tsuna's team). Only Tsuna was spared in the group when he hid around all four corners in the room using his non-intuition abilities. Tsuna came out from his hiding place when Vongola and Varia was waging all-out war towards each other, leaving the poor brunette in the center of the field.

"Dame-Tsuna look out behind you!" One of his members yelled which Tsuna didn't do, he just stood there clueless secretly waiting for the ball to come. What he was surprised to hear was that someone had caught the ball for him instead, but the aura felt too familiar...So familiar that Tsuna knew it was going to be a bad thing.

'Please not him...' Tsuna prayed, still looking straight, watching the people in the waiting area go silent for a while to stare at that person. 'Anyone but him...'

"Kufufu~" The illusionist laughed, holding the ball with interest. "Did I miss anything?"

'Oh kami-sama why?' Tsuna closed his eyes as everyone gawked at the man's action. Tsuna was too preoccupied on his thoughts to notice that Mukuro was actually staring at him.

"Who is that man? He must be from the other school!"

'He must be from our neighboring school. Look at his Kokuyo uniform for god's sake!"

"I don't know about you...But he's hot!"

"Pineapple herbivore..."

"M-Mukuro?! What are you doing in here?!"

"Listen when I'm talking to you little boy." Mukuro threatened, pulling the brunette's shoulder to face him. "I just saved your lif-...!"

"..." Tsuna just stared at him which Mukuro did the same. Everyone, however, thought of this in a bad way.

"Does Dame-Tsuna know him?"

"I refuse to believe it!"

"Oya~" Mukuro didn't seem to mind the attraction he gained and with his devilish smile, he went closer and closer to Tsuna's face. Tsuna would've move away, but it seemed that his feet was glued to the floor by some hidden illusions the stranger did on him.

"What are you going to do with my brother?!" Ieyatsu screamed, angrily throwing any nearby object he saw on the ground towards that area along with the Varia.

Mukuro, using his illusions to avoid the attack, didn't seem to care. Letting himself go near Tsuna's ear, he whispered, but everyone can hear. "I never knew Sawada Ieyatsu had a brother..." And with that he blew air in Tsuna's ears.

"HIIEE!" Tsuna blushes, scrambling away from the weird illusionist, but was pinned down by the blue-haired man, laughing mischievously as Tsuna struggled. When Tsuna realized that it was pointless, he stopped and looked at the man in the eye again.

"A-Are you Nii-san's friend?" Tsuna gave his most innocent yet disguised voice yet, surprising most of the audience and participants. Varia is an exemption, still trying to get pass through the invincible barrier without using their weapons.

"No he isn't!" Ieyatsu screamed, waving his hands so that Tsuna would see him. Mukuro blocked this action and replied creepily.

"So what if I ain't?"

Tsuna freed one of his arms and reached for the man's cheek, stretching it slightly. When that was done, Tsuna smiled angelicly. "Y-You must be, N-Nii-san talks a-about you after all."

"Oh?" Mukuro raised his eyebrow, amazed on the child's naivety.

"Un." Tsuna wasn't really thinking like himself, acting like his true self, he showed a bar of candy in front of him.

"Are you hungry?"

Mukuro was more shocked while the other's jaw drop. Yet again, Varia is excluded, asking the Cervello if they could break the barrier with their abilities now.

"Who told you about my liking child?" Mukuro didn't know why the child, from scared to cheerful, was being so...Nice, too nice for him.

This time, it was Tsuna's turn to go near the other's ear, whispering in the tone that no one can even hear him except Mukuro. "Chrome told me."

"Very well." Mukuro stated, pulling the brunette on his feet. "You know what this means right?"

Tsuna nodded, but still held out the candy bar. Giving the expression **Eat Now**.

"Kufufufu~" Mukuro did his signature laugh again, getting the chocolate bar from Tsuna. "You really are an interesting human just like your brother."

*Crack!*

"For trespassing inside Namimori-chuu...I'll bite you to death." Hibari was hitting as fast as the speed of light, using the dodgeballs as ammo. The Varia was doing the same along with the other competitors.

"Let's end this silly game now shall we?" Mukuro finished chewing the chocolate bar, leaving the wrapper left. Tsuna nodded obediently, still not remembering that he shouldn't be too friendly with this person.

Mukuro held the ball and placed it playfully at Tsuna, finishing the game. "Now mind telling your name before I leave?"

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi-" Tsuna immediately covered his mouth, Mukuro's eyes widened.

*DING DINg DIng Ding!*

"Tsunayosh-!" Fog came to before he was able to finish his sentence, Chrome replaced him instead. Tsuna, however, realized his mistake, shaking his head in a form of disapproval with himself. 'Stupid Tsuna, nearly lost your cover there.'

"T-Tsuna-kun?" Chrome gasped, exhausted on the possession. Everyone started to run out as for some, disappear with style like the Varia and Cervello. Ieyatsu, though, rushed with his guardians in supporting Chrome.

"Chro-!" Tsuna was pushed aside by his brother, not even able to talk to Chrome properly.

"Tell Kaa-san I'll be going home late!" Ieyatsu said, not even staring at Tsuna's betrayed look.

"W-Why?"

"Because he'll have his training Dame-Tsuna." Reborn came out, sitting on Ieyatsu's head. It seemed that the rest of Acrobaleno went outside, tracking down on the false Cielo.

"O-Okay..." Tsuna ran off, quietly remembering where he will go, the abandoned warehouse. 'I have to stop worrying about Chrome. Nii-san is taking care of her after all...'

When Tsuna was now outside his school, a soft smile was on his face when he saw his prediction come true. Blue skies now portrayed above. The only thing Tsuna can think now is a very childish yet means the a lot to the adults.

"I wonder who will be the lucky person which I will grant three wishes today?"

* * *

I have lots of stories to type, but I'm very slow at typing. (T.T) I'm a horrible person. Oh and **Tsuna's Not That Innocent** is about Ghosts later on okay? So don't blame meh.


	12. Chapter 12: Results Are In

I learned a new word from my viewers KUTGW = Keep up the good work. O.o Never thought of that... Oh and I have to stop being so fast at updating should I?

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Results**

"Lambo-san's here!" The cow suited child announced, no one noticed him though, talking about where they should go to search for a man. The child didn't approve of this since he traveled through great lengths (Sawada House to School rooftop) to reach here. Everyone was here except Ieyatsu's little brother, Lambo actually prefer the younger one, but he was told by his family that he belonged in there which Lambo tries to understand why. Lambo, while running towards this school, met thousands of scary mafia men especially the ones he heard from his bed time stories. No, he did not wet his suit...Okay, maybe a little.

"Just go home." Ieyatsu muttered, shooing Lambo away from his sight. Lambo didn't like that so he pulled out his grenades.

"Baka-Yatsu!" Lambo screamed, throwing his pink grenades at the blonde. "Stop ignoring Lambo-san!"

The attempt failed, however, when Reborn reflected it with a green trampoline. The pink grenades, now going back to Lambo, exploded.

"Guppyyyaa~!" Lambo was thrown off course, Chrome saw this and immediately ran to see whether the child was okay. She was the only one who did this, the rest left after a few minutes of talk to check around on areas that were abandoned which was too late.

* * *

**Abandoned Warehouse**

"-PPPYYYAAAAA~!"

*Thug!*

"To..le...rate!" The cow child sobbed, trying his best to not cry. When he was able to stop his tears from falling, Lambo looked around. He was clearly lost, stranded in an area where it was dark and lonely. Lambo knew Ieyatsu wasn't here so he started giving himself a prep talk to regain confidence...It didn't work.

"Lambo-san...isn't...weak!" The cow child cried, knwing that this was the reason Ieyatsu hated him, because he was weak, stupid and young. "L-Lambo-san feels so lonely..."

"Nikushimi au koto wa nai kirei ni majiwareru kara~"

Lambo was frightened, thinking that it was his Vongola Boss, he hid behind one of the crates. Eyeing the incoming intruder.

"Muda na inochi nante nai tagai ni mitome ai~!"

Lambo's eyes widened, surprised to see the person he least expected who was...

"Mugen ni hirogaru kyanbasu wa kibou ni somatte ku~"

"Tsuna-nii?" Lambo whispered, seeing the shadow of the figure.

"Bokura wa minna jibun rashi sa toiu na no~"

Tsuna sang with his eyes closed, going inside the dark room without noticing the small child. Lambo, however, stayed still.

"Fude o motteru n da~" Tsuna started undressing, revealing assassin clothes; White sleeveless shirt with a matching pants and brown belt which was crossly fixed because it was too big for him. Tsuna then pulled out a black long jacket from his bag and began to wear it (not buttoning it too look more epic).

"Hora sukoshi no yuuki de donna iro ni mo kae te yukeru~" Tsuna continued, stretching his right arm which his hands had metallic gloves. Lambo looked closer and gasp.

'Why does Tsuna-nii have the Vongola sign on his gloves?!' Lambo slightly panicked, not knowing what to do so he just stayed still.

"Omoi o egako u~!" Tsuna finishes the song with a mantel suddenly appearing from his right arm and another japanese hat (Monks wear this). When Tsuna was about to wear his mask, Lambo couldn't resist the urge to come out.

"Tsuna-nii?"

Tsuna stopped, slowly turning his head to that direction. "Lambo?"

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Have you found him yet kora?" Colonnello asked the blonde boss of Chiavarone who shook. The others were still going around in pairs until their Tv watches beeped the count down.

"What?" Dino's eyes widened, looking at his Tv watch. "Don't tell me someone already found him."

"It appears so..." Lal Mirch answered, watching as the timer goes down to ten.

**10**

"I have to keep on searching!" Gokudera panted, running to another path in Namimori. "This is for Juudaime's sake."

"What a fun game we're playing." His companion laughed, jogging beside Gokudera with no sweat on his face. The bomber wasn't pleased to see that.

"Find your own path idiot." Gokudera insulted, Yamamoto just shrugged it off.

"Yatsu's orders remember?" Seeing Gokudera go quiet, Yamamoto just continued on. "We have to team up in pairs so we don't-"

"Get lost yeah yeah..." Gokudera cut it short, sounding hurt and determined. Yamamoto knew the storm guardian was depressed because of the lack of trust their best friend put on them all of the sudden. This feeling made the baseball player get more firm in his beliefs that Ieyatsu is just stressed out to see his younger brother.

'Maybe I'll get the answers from him.' Yamamoto smiled, turning sideways along the way. 'This mysterious man named Cielo.'

**9**

"Omnivore..." The Skyark looked around, standing on one of the rooftops of Namimori. Spotting a certain violet-haired illusionist, he secretly decided to follow. 'You better be here and fight me.' And continued to jump from rooftop to another rooftop.

**8**

"Keep running Dame-Yatsu." The small hit man ordered, watching as his student trip for the tenth time. "You'll end up in last place if you keep this up."

"Easy for you to say!" Ieyatsu whined, receiving a kick from the head by the small infant. "Why are you always hurting me?!"

"To discipline you." Reborn carelessly said, waiting for the blonde to raise. "Let's go." Ieyatsu nodded, but Reborn wasn't really looking for his answer. Sitting on the blonde's head, Reborn looked up in the sky with an irritated frown. 'In all the times, why am I thinking of Dame-Tsuna now?'

**7**

"To the extreme!" The boxer cheered, running like the maniac he is, the baby martial artist following few distances away.

"Do you know where we're supposed to go?" The baby asked the silver-headed athlete, sighing when he saw the person shake his head.

"Wait! I thought you know where we're extremely supposed to go?!" The boxer stopped, eyes widening.

"Didn't you bring the paper Ieyatsu gave you?" The baby asked, watching as the boxer check both his pockets of his pants. "You didn't...Did you?"

"I LOST IT TO THE EXTREME!"

**6**

"VOOII!" A long-haired swordsman demanded to his fellow team mates. "Why can't you run faster?!"

"Maybe it's because we're waiting for boss." The prince answered, looking back to see a throne with a man sitting on it and fellow members in their league are lifting it to move.

"Faster scums." The sitting man ordered, hearing whispers in return.

"For boss!" The mustache man declared, being the most active in the carrying. The rest of the Varia guardians just continued on, looking for any signs of unknown activity.

"This'll take a while..." The cloaked baby said, deciding to sit on the prince's shoulder.

**5**

"Have you found him?" One of the Cervello asked to the other in a monotone voice. The other just shook and they continued to run like a ninjas.

**4**

"Have you detected his presence yet?" The bandaged man asked to his superior who was a baby. The baby looked around and shake his head.

"He's near, but I can't pinpoint it.." The baby replied, both looked up at the sky. Unknown to them that there was a cloaked abandoned warehouse few feet away.

**3**

"You sure Checkerface-sama?" The happy-go-lucky man asked, inside the telephone booth talking to a man from the phone. "If you say so..." When he puts the phone back and went outside, he smiled. "You're lucky Checkerface-sama is busy or you would've been caught~!"

**2**

"Chello-kun~!" An albino said with his loudest voice, flying with two white wings on his back as he did so.

"Byakuran-sama..." A man with long mint green hair said, jumping from floor to rooftops just to speak with his boss. "Are you sure this assassin is in fact the great singer Chello?"

"Of course~" Byakuran smiled, pulling out a CD case showing a young mysterious red-head playing the guitar with style. "I only found this man in this dimension and nowhere else just like that Cielo person."

"I see.." And they both disappeared, appearing few miles away from their last site.

**1**

*BBEEEEPPPP! GAME OVER! GAME OVER! GAME OVER! GAME OVER!* (Cute Alarm Sounds)

* * *

**-TV Watch Screen-**

"Ciao~" The famous assassin greeted, looking exactly like the Vongola boss. Everyone who was watching, however, knew he wasn't the weak boss, just disguised as him. The boy must've read their minds as he sadly shook his head. "Do you honestly think that the next Vongola Boss is that weak? You should've told me earlier then so I could've changed my appearance...Anyways..."

The assassin removes his illusion, revealing a cloaked man with his trusty masquerade and monk hat. "You all know why I dressed up as the Vongola head am I correct?" Cielo yawns softly, hiding his mouth using his mantel. "Yes, the Vongola famiglia won, but sadly since their leader isn't here...I'll have to tell you my address..." When the assassin moved to another direction, the camera followed him, revealing three figures sitting on the chairs silently. The three people were: Chrome Dokuro, Hibari Kyoya and Lambo...(Wait Lambo?)

"These are the winners by the way..." Cielo said, carelessly. Starting up a hologram, the teenager began typing. "All those wearing the Tv watch and is watching now will be teleported to this place clear?"

"Cloud, Mist and Lambo." Cielo commanded, holding his left bare hand out towards them. "Grab on, we'll have a bumpy ride." Noticing that the female illusionist and the male disciplinarian won't cooperate, Cielo held both their hands and ushered the cow child to hold his leg. The five-year old just stared at the teenager worriedly, afraid that he will be tricked again.

"..." Cielo turned the screen off, looking at Lambo. "What's wrong?"

"Tsuna-kun! Please...let go!"

"Omnivore...I'll bite you to death for this."

"The great Cielo is..." Lambo whispered, going closer to the man who held both hands tightly so the two couldn't escape. "Is Tsuna-nii?"

Cielo then kneel down, ignoring the complaints from the other two and smiled. Lambo, taking the opportunity, went forward and pulled his mask off, revealing two brown orbs stare at him back. The person was indeed the kind man he met Lambo saw warmth in there and decided to put the mask on the person again and hug his neck. Tsuna smiles at the sportsmanship of the child, and asked a rhetorical question to them that they could never refuse.

**"Yes, I am their wanted assassin so let's keep this a secret to them now shall we?"**

* * *

I stop for a while okay? (P.S. Less than a three weeks)


	13. A Son's Poem, Bard Chello

**Alert! ALERT! This is not chapter 13! This is not Chapter thirteen! It is a revelation to some parts of Tsuna's life, that's all.**

* * *

**A Son's Poem, Singer Chello Style**

_"Okaa-san!" Tsuna called out, tripping along the way as he scurried towards the backyard. Tsuna stood up once more, dusting his shirt off the dirt. 'I have to get to Kaa-san first before Nii-san comes home.'_

_**Little hands I have...**_

_**A heart I can give.**_

_**Can it heal your pain?**_

_**You, my sole mother.**_

_"Tsu-kun?! What are you doing here? I know school isn't over yet at this time." Nana asked, being hugged by her child almost immediately after she heard the door open._

_"My grades are high so teacher asked me to go out of the classroom. Besides, I sensed that there was something wrong..." Tsuna loosens his hug to see his mother's face. "Was Kaa-san crying?" Tsuna questioned, his brown big eyes staring at his mother's slightly sore eyes. "Does Kaa-san need Tsuna?"_

_"It's okay..." Nana wiped her tears off, feeling once more her son's warm hug. "Thank you Tsu-kun..."_

_**Let me take his place…**_

_**and cover that void.**_

_**Just for this instance...**_

_**Relax with peace.**_

_"Kaa-san..." Tsuna whispers, gazing up to see his mother close her eyes, trying not to cry._

_"Yes Tsu-kun?" Nana embraced her son more, keeping her emotions intact._

_"It's alright." Tsuna continued, putting his ears on her chest to hear the older's heart beat. "I know you've been keeping it inside for too long, waiting for Otou-san to come back, but Kaa-san." Tsuna made his hug tighter. "Why won't you share it with me? That sadness?"_

_"Tsu-kun..." Nana's voice trembled, shaking slightly as her tears start to roll down her cheek. "Because..You are too young...I want you to-to have a good future and..and-" Nana stopped, Tsuna felt the warm tears on his head._

_**You musn't fake!**_

_**The sadness felt**_

_**so let me hold**_

_**your dark burden...**_

_"Someday..." Tsuna spoke out, the two now inside the living room. "I will leave."_

_"Huh?" Nana was bewildered, shocked to hear her son, her four-year old son, talk about running away. "Why would you say that Tsu-kun?"_

_"Because I have no choice!" Tsuna's eyes turned from brown turned to bright orange, as he replied back. "I have three years left before those mafia people come and kill us. No, take that back. They're coming to kill a heir."_

_"Who?" Nana felt her heart miss a beat, she knew Iemitsu kept a secret, but she didn't know how dangerous it would be. 'Why is Tsu-kun's eyes glowing orange? Is this a sickness or something?'_

_"I...I don't know.." Tsuna's voice wavered, eye color changing back to normal. "I saw it...I saw it in a dream...I can't...I can't ignore my dream anymore when it always comes true...I'm sorry..."_

_"Can we stop it?" Nana reached her hand out to hold her lost child. Tsuna however, moved one step back, glassy eyes staring right at her._

_"We...No, I'll have to see for myself, but if I do make it out..." Tsuna turned, finding an antique chess board and opened it._

_**Let us not forget!**_

_**Life is not dead,**_

_**as well as death...**_

_**So I was told.**_

_"I wish to make you happy." Tsuna pulled out the primary pieces to his mother. "Let me be your knight in shining armor until the time you can find true happiness."_

_"Tsu...Tsu-kun..." Nana's eyes widened, slowly smiling because of her child's contagious smile._

_"I'm gonna be brave, strong and-and..." Tsuna laughed, coming forward to hug her mother back. "And learn how to cook like Kaa-san!"_

_"Okay, Okay." Nana felt better already, all because of her young adorable grim child. (Weird) "You can be my knight, but who will Ya-kun be then?"_

_" A pawn!" Tsuna said, Nana was about to give him a scold for being to mean, until Tsuna continued. "Because Nii-san will become a great person someday so I don't know what he'll be!"_

_"That's wonderful of you..." Nana smiled happily, petting her child's head. 'So innocent...Yet why do I have this feeling that everything will come true?'_

_**The dark side I have chosen now...**_

_**However, one day I'll come back...**_

_**As your trustworthy dark servant.**_

* * *

**Six years later...**

_*Aoi aoi bokura no yume~!*_

Nana hummed along with the stereo, cooking her older son's favorite food, fried eggs.

_*Furikaetteru hima wa nai~!*_

Nana flipped the eggs, twirling around before catching it once more.

_*Hashire hashire boku no kotoba yume o nosete hashire-!*_

*****KRING! KRING!*

_Todoke todoke yubi o nobashite tsukami totta monogatari~!"_

"Mou~" Nana sighed, turning the fire off and lowering the stereo's sound, she placed the eggs on the plate. "Who would be calling me in this early hour?" Reaching out to pick up the phone, she looked puzzled.

*_Ase to namida wa uragiranai ah miete kita~_!*

As the song ended, Nana continued thinking. 'Who's phone number is this?' Nana pressed the calling button and placed it near her right ear. "Hello~?"

"Hi~!" The voice replied. Nana laughed, now knowing the person on the phone. "This is my twentieth phone by the way so how did you like my song?"

"That was your song? It was great~! What else did compose and sing?" Nana teased, hearing her son scavenge in his room filled with papers.

"Mamorubeki Mono, Hitotsu Dake, Dame Life and lastly, Aoi Yume. Planning to change career again before the award winner prize goes to me. Imagine, I already have my songs as one of the best sellers within just one week." Nana shakes her head, not wanting to understand why her son had difficult life when it comes to hiding. "Hey Kaa-san! What name should I use now?"

Nana paused for awhile, thinking of an proper name. She was supposed to apologize for having no idea on what to say until she saw the abandoned chess board on the ground. "Knight."

"Huh?"

"You remember five years ago when you made that promise with me?"

"Oh...Thank!"

"You're welcome." Nana smiled cheerfully, hearing scribbling noises on the other side.

"So?..." Tsuna's voice became serious, Nana's smile turned a bit wicked when she heard that tone of voice.

"Yes Tsu-kun?" Nana asked, knowing fully well what her son will say next. After all, she is not only his mother but also...His-

* * *

*Dame Life = Tsuna Life*

This will also be a vital part in the story okay? Just adding it so you wouldn't get confused. By the way, I won't have enough time for this now that the teachers began to spam assignments on their students (Students = Me) so don't feel depressed if I don't update for awhile okay?

A Son's Poem, Singer Chello Style


	14. Chapter 13: Mystery Being Decifered

If you plan on copying my work, be sure to add a copyright okay? (Cheerio!)

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: One Mystery Unsolved

"We're here~!" The assassin declared cheerfully, transporting him and his winners to a vast room decorated in mainly crimson red tapestries with one five-foot wide carpet on the center aisle of the room added that the tiles were as dark as coal. The area was filled with tons of foreigners wearing odd costumes or dress design, all is certain that they are here with different ambitions which is...To greet the second greatest assassin. Surprisingly, these people never did get to see the assassin Cielo's true outfit, thinking only that this mysterious man is either an acquaintance to their past member or is their member itself. Today though will be the day that all two hundred seventy-two mafia famiglias will learn...Of Cielo's favorite and traditional disguise.

"Sashiburi mina~!" Was the first thing Cielo said to his beloved friends who he aided in their time of need. (Well, except for some since he wasn't in the *cough* proper age), waving his mantel at them while hiding his gloves, he urged his pet insistently. 'Nuts! Stop playing with them and come out. These guys know me as the assassin with a lion cub.'

"Gao~!" A lion whined, showing itself beside the assassin's shoulder, hearing sounds of awe in the crowd. Inwardly resisting himself to face palm, Cielo grinned with a tint of perfection. The three guardians behind him was silent, wondering if this was the same person they met in the warehouse.

"No, this is not some illusion I created for you all to get confused with again for the fiftieth time." Cielo reassured them, waving his gloved hand at them. "This is the true me so remember it okay?"

"About time..." Bermuda spoke out, sitting on the shoulder of Jagger, given lots of space by the mafia groups due to their fearsome reputation. "Sky, you have shown us your capability to mislead many in such a short time including the Vindice itself, a worthy member indeed..."

"VVOOIII! Softy assassin!" Squalo replied back, lunging forward with his sword. The assassin, unaffected with the ambush, just jumped up, stepping on the sword as he landed.

"Nice to meet you too, Shark." Cielo stood erect with perfect balance, getting extra cool points and an angry swordsman.

"Get off my sword so I can slice you up!" In Cielo's perspective, what Squalo meant was 'Stop ruining my image!' So Cielo obeyed, his famous smile displayed on his face.

"You can do that later…" Cielo faced the audience once more and presented the winners to them. "Okay, you know that the Vongola team won so they get to have three wishes!" The assassin cheered, using a Valedictorian's voice (On the time of graduation). Facing the three, Cielo asks. "Before I start granting your wishes, may I know whether your Vongola boss should also be granted with a wish?"

Cielo was thinking in the lines of 'Of course! He's our boss so he should also have one', but in second thought… He is talking with a shy girl, scary disciplinarian and a spoiled brat here plus they weren't acting like a united family anymore. The first person he looked at was Chrome, knowing that she's the type who would say that.

"…." Chrome didn't speak and turned away, not showing her disapproving face at her friend.

"What are you talking about Omnivore?" Hibari raised an eyebrow; not knowing whether to laugh or ask why his opponent was requesting preposterous things to them, isn't it that only those who find him can earn a prize?

"NO!" Lambo rejected, tugging Cielo's mantel hard. "Baka-Yatsu doesn't need a wish! HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT!"

"Lambo…" Chrome whispered, hearing Lambo's voice full of sadness and hatred. 'It wasn't your fault you got pulled into the mafia.'

"What do you mean by that?!" Yatsu called off, running closer to the cow child who broke into tears, still holding Cielo's black silky mantel with his remaining dry clean hand.

"Gao!" Nuts tensed up, his flaming mane increasing in size due to anger. The owner's eyes were hidden by the hat as he looked down at the crying child. Everyone except the main Vongola family knew that Cielo was not only known to be the nicest pacifist, but also a person who is to be feared.

"The child has decided." Cielo stated, kneeling down as he pulled out a blue handkerchief to wipe the child's face with. "The Vongola boss is to be excluded; just as I expected."

"?!" Yatsu trembled slightly, stopping when the assassin turned at him directly to the eye. 'That stare! It feels similar to…Reborn!'

"I have observed you for these past few days and I conclude that….You are not ready for the mafia world." Cielo stared at the Vongola boss' candidate with his cold, sharp, orange eyes. "Renown to be pathetic in all weapons except physical combat, a failure in strategies and hardship and most of all... Unity with your own famiglia members-"

"Shut up!" Yatsu retorted, feeling unknown hatred inside of him stirring out. Cielo looked back at the crying child, continuing to wipe the tears off the kid. "You have no idea on what we have gone through!"

"Oh?" Cielo smirked crookedly, eyes glowing with an intention to laugh at the teenager or should he say…His older brother. "Are you sure about that? Why is it that no one in your famiglia noticed that assassins haven't come after you even when you were younger huh? Vongola sure is a famous famiglia is it not?"

"Because…." Yatsu looked down, knowing fully well that the assassin was right, he had a normal childhood until Reborn came to his life. Cielo snickered, standing up as he have already cleaned the child.

"It's alright." Cielo yawned, stretching out his hands in the air. "It wasn't your fault anyway. Now...Where were we." Tsuna sees Hibari pull out his tonfas. "Ah! Now I remember! The wishes right?"

"Omnivore..." Hibari gritted his teeth, swinging his tonfas for someone to take part with him. "Fight me."

"Hold on there." Cielo reassured him, moving two steps away from his intimidating friend. "We will do that later in a place no one would bother disturbing us."

"Hmph." The disciplinarian put his tonfas away, accepting the assassin's generous offer. He does hate crowds after all.

"Chrome, I'm gonna work on that okay?" Cielo wrote it down on a notepad that came from nowhere, everyone didn't seem to get weirded out by this and Yatsu feels left out.

"He can mind read?" Yatsu received a whack on the head, sincerely from Reborn. Reborn eyed Cielo for a while then looked at Yatsu, frowning.

"You already know what Chrome wants so why bother let anyone hear it Yatsu?" Reborn could've swore he saw the host evilly smirk as Yatsu's eyes widened in realization, slow in catching up to things.

"And..." Cielo rolled his eyes and looked down at his last client of the day. "What do you want Bovino?"

'Riches, gold, fame, love, resurrection of the dead. What will Lambo choose?' Cielo started whistling, shrugging the feeling of paranoia which he gained when an avid fan who loves marshmallows was watching him too closely. 'Creepy stalker!'

"Make Lambo-san happy for the whole day!" Lambo cheered, Cielo nearly dropped his jaw from the shock. The rest looked at each other, whispering things the boy should've said instead, like 'Be part of my famiglia!'

'A-A whole day?! That's worse than bringing the dead back to life! And if I do this, Nii-san would notice my absence. Got to call Kaa-san then...' Cielo reluctantly flipped his sapphire cellphone, pressing his speed call number. 'Good thing no one suspects Kaa-san for having another cellphone, the one I made myself.'

*Kring! Kring! Krin-*

"I have some stuff to do tomorrow so can you take care of my stuff? Thanks, good-bye!" Cielo closed the phone, scratching his left elbow as a habit. Facing right at Lambo once again, Cielo grinned. "Will do kiddo~"

'Time to face the music Tsuna...' Cielo took a deep breath and whistled, calling everyone's attention again.

"Thank you for coming everyone! I appreciate your participation in this game, but sadly..." Cielo gulped down his saliva before finishing his sentence. "I'm afraid this will be the last."

"Awww~!"

"WHAT?!"

"WHY CIELO-DONO?"

"Sing~!"

"Choose a famiglia already. The suspense is killing us!"

"..." Yatsu sweat dropped, looking at all the famiglia sad and desperate on the teenager assassin. 'What's so bad about it? It's just a game right?'

"A game where there would be a chance that the winners could recruit him Yatsu." Reborn said, sitting on a miniature sofa. Yatsu looked down; annoyed that Reborn mind read him and shocked to see the hit man on a soft mini sofa.

"Where did you get that?"

"Ahem!" Cielo coughed, appearing behind Yatsu few seconds later. Yatsu, being off-guard, fell down to the floor from the sudden outburst of noise behind his ear. "I'll be taking your three guardians tomorrow if that's okay with you?"

"Wha-"

"It's settled then~!"

"Wai-"

"I'll be fetching them in four A.M. in your house."

"Stop it-"

"Toddles~" Nuts suddenly sat on the assassin's hat and revealed a flash of light, blinding most of the people in the room. After a few moments, Yatsu was the first one to open his eyes followed by his teacher. Yatsu looked around, seeing nothing, his temper began to raise, screaming into the heavens in which Cielo heard from ten miles away.

"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE FIRST?!"

* * *

-Namimori, Sawada Residence-

"Because I'm your annoying younger brother that's what." Tsuna giggles, waiting for his mother to bring out his necessary stuff for the next day; a credit card, his favorite gun with ammo and lastly his clothes.

"Here you go Tsu-kun~" Nana said, happily giving the bag to her son. "Don't worry about them, I'll just say that you went hitch hiking at the mountains."

"..." Tsuna slumped down, shocked to hear such a far-fetched story from his mother's mouth. "That's kind of see through don't 'cha think?"

"Leave it to me~" Nana hums, pushing Tsuna out with his belongings. "Just enjoy your time and don't get into trouble."

"H-Hai...(What is Kaa-san planning?)" Tsuna bows and steps off, to the place he booked up for tonight; A five-star hotel.


	15. Chapter 14: Flying Fish

**Chapter Fourteen: Flying Fish**

'Persistent disciplinarian!' Tsuna cursed inwardly as he hopped from one roof to the other, evading the black-haired killer running after him. The chase began exactly 12:00 AM when a prefect entered a five-star hotel, beat the crap out of the hotel's security and barged in the room of an innocent civilian. Tsuna was even dressing up at the time, but since he saw his 'friend,' he agreed to fight at the roof top without a hat to spare. Too bad, the man was too stubborn to accept defeat or even a firm tie of strengths because Cielo has other places to visit."Don't you get tired of fighting? We fought for like six hours now!"

"Stop running and fight me Omnivore." Hibari said as he threw a purple hedgehog at the brunette's direction, hitting the crown of the newsboy cap.

"Kyuuu~!" The hedgehog squealed, it's back stuck firmly at the hat while it held the other end of his owner's weapon. Unfortunately, Tsuna didn't noticed this until he got tugged back, away from his location.

"Hiieee!" Tsuna screamed when he fell on his back holding his hat. Looking above, he sees a cute spiky mammal. "Roll~! Get off of Nuts!" Removing the male hedgehog was easy, the hard part was to escape its incoming master. 'I have no time for this!'

"Gao~?" Two teary orange-colored eyes popped out from the yellow newsboy cap. Tsuna coaxed it with a gentle pat, running as fast as his two feet can carry him (Imagine a fat man filled with adrenaline and is running away from his greatest fear) towards his long-awaited destination. 'Here I come!'

* * *

-Meanwhile in the Sawada Residence-

"Lambo-chan's so happy today! Why is that Yatsu-kun?" Nana questioned happily to her grouchy son, placing another plate beside the cow-suited child. 'And I thought you were going somewhere far away...'

"I don't know..." Ieyatsu muttered, still in a foul mood because of yesterday. "Where's Tsuna by the way?"

"Doing some errands for me so I can have more time with you today Yatsu-kun." The mother answered, nobody seemed to notice her lie because of her façade. Heading inside the kitchen, Nana prepares a plate of fried eggs for the visitor.

*DING DONG!*

"Will you get the door Yatsu-kun? Mama's a bit busy here." Nana giggled slightly, knowing fully well who the person outside is. 'You nearly gave your poor mother a heart attack from your call yesterday.'

*DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!*

Ieyatsu was about to open the door until the door was smashed opened by the hasty guest; a black-haired newspaper boy. Hurriedly, the teenager entered the room without noticing the damage he created (When the door toppled Ieyatsu, the teenager stepped on it normally.) All the occupants continued to eat, not minding to help their fellowmen nor greet the visitor. Chrome was the only one watching how Nana served the foreigner with unnatural care.

"Let's go Lambo, Chrome." Tsuna said in a light voice (Imagine ten-year old boy voice), lifting the child with his left hand while the other, stabbing a newly fried egg made by the gentle hostess of the house. "Thank you very much for the food ma'am, I'm off."

After leaving newspaper by the table, the teen ran outside (again stepping on the door brutally). Chrome stood up and did the same thing the teen did; step on the broken door/Ieyatsu.

"That's the least I can do for Yatsu-kun's friend." Nana waves goodbye then looked around with a confused expression. "Ara? Have you seen Yatsu-kun?"

"Help me-!"

"Nope. Haven't seen him at all." Reborn stated reassuringly, jumping on top of the broken debris which the next Vongola Boss is under. "We'll let you know when we find him."

"Okay then." Nana hums a familiar song as she heads inside her room (Familiar song = Aoi Yume.) Hearing the door close, Reborn kicks his student out of the rubble.

"Get up Dame-Yatsu. Time for some spying." Reborn said, thoughts still lingering from yesterday's meeting. Glad that he was able to acquire victory from his opponent.

* * *

-Yesterday's meeting (After Tsuna Left)-

_"A shame that he had to leave so soon." A mafia boss said, shaking his head sadly. "We even prepared some feasts and shows for him."_

_"Get going trash." Xanxus spoke up, throwing a wine glass at his rain guardian. 'I'm starting to get hungry.'_

_*Crash!*_

_"VOOOIIII! CAN'T YOU HIT SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME?!" Squalo screamed furiously, his long white hair wet with wine._

_"Shut it shark scum." This time Xanxus was preparing to walk away._

_*Crash!"_

_"VOOIIII!" And with the two bickering outside (more likely the swordsman), the Varia followed suit._

_"HE SHOULD JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei said with enthusiasm in his voice, punching upward at thin air. "BUT I EXTREMELY FORGOT HIS NAME!"_

_"Did you really train him Reborn?" A green-haired scientist asked, covering his ears with thick headphones. "Well. It is you we're talking about after all."_

_*Bang!*_

_"You were saying?" Reborn tilted his fedora down, a dangerous aura around him._

_"Calm down R-Reborn." The Chiavarone boss tried telling, half-fearful for his life as well. I don't think he really means it-" _

_*Bang!*_

_"You stay out of this Useless Dino." Reborn can hear the insults of the scientist loud and clear (Even if some of it is said in his mind), Reborn won't allow Verde to come out of this place uninjured. Not this time._

_"..." The Cervello looked at the other and nodded then all at once, they disappeared like ninjas. (Again)_

_"Shall we go now Byakuran-sama?" The green-haired man asked, bowing down to show some respect. Byakuran, however, was just sitting on a white chair holding a huge marshmallow pack._

_"Not until I see the Acrobalenos shed some blood first Kikyo." Byakuran was able to say, stuffing huge amounts of candy inside his mouth. The albino felt a bit sad that he wasn't able to captur-recruit the male into his group but there was this strong sensation in him that foretells that he will be able to meet 'Cielo' again if he continues to bug the next-in-line Vongola boss. 'Aren't you a sly little fox? __**Cielo**__.'_

_"Duty calls Bermuda-sama..." A man wearing dark clothes and a top hat quote, appearing beside his two superiors._

_"I see..." The child sitting on the other man's shoulder said. With this approval, mist came in before them and after the fog disappeared, they were gone._

_"We wasted too much time here...Colonnello." Lal Mirch sighed, checking her watch. "I bet you haven't even started on your paperwork this month."_

_"E-heh...What made you say that kora?" The small blonde scratches his head absent-mindedly, a stupid grin on his face made the female even more rueful._

_"Idiot! We're heading back now!" Lal ordered, kicking her student on the stomach. Watching him land on the opposite wall, she continues her threat. "And don't even think of escaping."_

_"The things I do for love kora..." The blonde soldier groans, trying to pull himself together. Colonnello's voice wasn't small enough, letting his ex-teacher hear him and think that __**that**__ was an insult._

_"Why you-" Lal's cheeks began to turn pink, pulling out a missile, she plans to hit him very badly this time (Not that bad to kill him, but wound him? Yes.)_

_"We got better business to attend to..." One of the mafia bosses announced, a bit envious at the trio with their success. The trio didn't seem to mind about the unwanted attention, but it seems that they are concentrated in another topic relating to their wish. Time passed by, and the cloud user got fed up with all the people inside the room._

_"Crowding herbivores..." Hibari uttered as he walked away, fearsome yet prideful (The in-your-face) sense. The illusionist looked around, finally realizing the other populace in the room and decided to leave as well._

_"..." Chrome just picked Lambo up, and as if they weren't even there, they vanished (Mist illusion powers.)_

_"Jyuudaime...Are you okay?" Gokudera asked, slowly going to his friend's area. Ieyatsu was standing up with his hands clenched, furious at the vanishing act of the hitman host. Supposedly, lots of people would laugh at this antic but the bosses didn't, because they too were fooled in many ways by the brunette._

_"Yeah..." Ieyatsu nodded, finally calming down and accepting defeat. "I'm just tired that's all..."_

_"That damn hitman! Always thinking that he's right." Gokudera fumes, pulling out his dynamite. "When I see him again, I'm gonna-!"_

_"But what if he's right?" Ieyatsu asked, his head hung low. "What if there really was assassins planning to kill my family and I wasn't aware of it? I don't want that to happen I..." Ieyatu didn't need to continue his sentence any further, his right-hand man already knows what's next._

_"Ma~ Don't let his words get into you, Yatsu." Yamamoto said, swinging his arm over the blonde's shoulder. "I think he's just saying that so you would go apologize to Lambo when you come back home."_

_"You're right...Thanks Yamamoto." Ieyatsu looked up with a false smile at the baseball player. 'But I doubt that was the subject Cielo was referring to...'_

_"No prob." Yamamoto grinned, looking at how Gokudera's expression change into rage._

_"Stay out of this baseball-loving idiot!" Gokudera was not pleased at all when he noticed the exchange of his two 'friends' and how Yamamoto cheered his boss up. "Jyuudaime! Let's hurry back before Reborn notices."_

_"Heh? Why-" Ieyatsu turned his head a bit to see the two Acrobalenos fight an intense match (Bullets vs. machines.) 'If Reborn loses, he'll make my life ten times worse. If Reborn wins but doesn't feel satisfied with the outcome, he'll still make my life worse. Why can't I have a normal life?!'_

_"Woohoo! Let me join the race too!" Yamamoto said, jogging after his frightened friend and a cussing bomb thrower._

_"Stop following Jyuudaime!" Gokudera screamed, already outside the general area for anyone to notice. ""_

_"Too late! See ya in the finish lines!" Yamamoto challenged, lifting Ieyatsu with him. "To the house~!"_

_"TOO FAST YAAAMMMMOOOTTTTOOO!"_

-End of flashback and to Lambo's area-

* * *

"Gya hahahaha~! Lambo-san is the greatest!" Lambo declared happily, noming off his grape-flavored cotton candy. The brunette who dyed his hair black temporary decided to go inside the park where he watched the child winner do weird stunts to please his female companion. After some time, a stomach growl was heard and immediately, Lambo orders him to get random pastries he could think of. Tsuna kept running (Running = Teleport) back and forth, only giving the best of the best to Lambo. Within the search, Tsuna also insists Chrome to accept his excess food that he knows are her favorite. Also, Tsuna met Hibari once again and had to run all the way to the mountains to lead him off his trails.

"..." Tsuna nodded without really hearing what the child actually said, looking up at the dark skies with a distant look. 'It's going to rain soon whether I like it or not. Oh well, the world does need a cleanse of its sins once in a while...right?'

"Now Lambo-san wants to touch the clouds." Lambo said in a high pitch voice, pointing up at the sky. Tsuna just faced him with an amused look and laughed.

"Sure. Want to come along Chrome?" Tsuna pats Lambo's head as he asked purple-haired illusionist. "I'll give you a ride home if you want."

"Uh..." Chrome was staring at a funny bush before paying attention to Tsuna. "Won't anyone notice a newspaper boy flying up at the sky, carrying two people with him?"

"The skies covered with clouds." Tsuna said, waving his hands confidently. "We'll just use that to our advantage. Oh and I see you've found an interest to looking at funny noisy bushes. A great way to spend your time away."

Obviously knowing that the bush contains his brother and his other two faithful guardians, Tsuna stands up placing Lambo on his shoulders and igniting a hard orange flame on his forehead. 'Forgive me for this Mukuro, I hope you'll understand.'

"C-Cielo-kun?!" Chrome yelped as Tsuna made her fall to carry her in a bridal position, a bright red color easily infiltrates her face. "W-What is the meaning of this?!"

"I'm not taking NO for an answer." Tsuna shows his flashy smile at the female, making her blush even harder. "Le Go~!"

As the two screamed in terror when the teen went off in super speed, they began to enjoy the ride when they were getting a hang to gravity. On the ground, a baby hitman came out from the trees wearing a pine cone outfit. Throwing a stone at the funny bush with such accuracy, he heard the yell of his student.

"That was one of the worst spying I have ever seen." Reborn comments, throwing another stone at the emerging trio. "He knew you three were there seven hours ago."

"It was the Yakyuu-baka fault we got caught!" The smoker accused with several angry veins on his face.

"But you should really see the squirrels here, they were so cute." Yamamoto points out, showing a one-year old squirrel to his friends.

"No excuses!" Reborn throws his last rock and prepares with his gun this time.

"Wait! Reborn! NNOOooo!" Ieyatsu's scream was the last thing Tsuna heard as he accelerates towards the thickest clouds.

'Poor Nii-san... Having a demanding hitman for a tutor. Well, at least it isn't uncle...Uncle.' Tsuna shivered slightly, still remembering all the 'good' times he had with the man. 'I wonder how the two will react up here? Seeing their amazed look, I'm not surprised."

"Clouds doesn't even taste good!" Lambo complained like a spoiled child, hugging Tsuna's cap he yawns. "Lambo-san's sleepy now...Take Lambo-san home..."

"Okie-dokie." Tsuna looks down at his blushing maiden next. "You happy Chrome?"

"Y-Yes..." Chrome muttered, still blushing but in a softer tone. 'So this is how boss feels when he flies away to think...'

'In this place, I wonder where's Kokuyo land...' Tsuna looked around the area and zoomed off, his feet wearing some hi-tech flame releasing boots. 'It's getting pretty late so I better hurry.'

"Don't drop me please..." Chrome whispered, looking down to see tons of spiky trees and various-shaped rocks. "Not up here..."

"Of course not." Tsuna snickered, landing on the roof skillfully. "Mukuro will kill me if I do that. And remember, that's not what friends do to each other."

"I hear someone upstairs dokapi!" Tsuna looked at that direction, hearing foots steps as well on the source of the sound coming near their location.

"See you in Monday~" Tsuna said, jumping right back up the clouds. Chrome nodded, looking at the door slammed opened by her friends indifferently.

"Where the hell have you been byon?!" Ken said, angry yet relieved to see Chrome.

"It's night-time Ken..." Chikusa said in a monotone voice. "Shut up.."

"There's food by the fridge if you're hungry byon..." Ken sleepily added, walking away with Chikusa.

"Ken...Chikusa." Chrome whispered, seeing how the two went back inside with the door open. Smiling softly, she walks inside the building with a happy thought. 'Today wasn't bad. I think Tsuna-kun enjoyed too.'

* * *

-Sawada Residence, 8:00 PM-

"Tadaima Okaa-san." Tsuna greeted, his newly changed clothes soaking wet with the cloud journey. "I brought Lambo home."

"Did you get the ingredients?" Nana asked, slicing the celery swiftly. "The ones I was asking for?"

"Yup." Tsuna brought out after he puts Lambo on the couch. "How was Nii-san's day?"

"Oh the usual." Nana laughed, telling her son something using her eyes. "You know how your brother works, always playing around with friends."

"I see..." Tsuna yawned. Placing the plastic bag on the counter, Tsuna walks upstairs to dry up but not before replying back to his mother. "I got the message. I'll do it tomorrow."


End file.
